I Can't Quit You
by xxmiss-nyxiexx
Summary: Dean is 16, his family have just moved into a new town to investigate, the house they live in is supposedly haunted, John asks him to get close to a George Reynolds and when he does he develops feelings for her and finds that she has her own family secret
1. Prologue

She was sitting behind the counter of the local diner when they drove into town. It was early in the morning, and the night sky was fading away slowly, going from light purple to blue. He walked into the diner, an air of nobility surrounding him. The tinkling of the bell above the door made her look up from the 'Rolling Stone' magazine that she was flipping through, to be met with chocolate brown eyes, set on a hardened face. The skin rough from the weather, and traces of the many cuts and bruises that had once been carved into the skin were fading away. The newest ones stood out, pale and healing, against his badly tanned skin. He was a large man, muscular and bulky, clad in stonewashed jeans and a leather jacket. Steel toed boots were on his feet and he wore many layers beneath his jacket.

She smiled as best as she could, although her instincts told her to bolt out the door. Just turn around and run as fast as her legs could carry her. Run until she collapsed from the pain the lack of oxygen caused in her chest, and even then she would pick herself up and run or crawl or drag herself along, just keep moving. This man frightened her, and he always would.

He placed his hand on the counter, leaning onto it. His eyes were tired, although the rest of his body was alert and cautious, the muscles in his neck tense and his jaw working away continually. His hand was inches away from hers. She wanted to jab a fork into it, maybe distract him, but instead she calmed herself and groped around the shelves beneath the counter with her other hand. A slight relief washed over her when her hand closed around the handle of a knife, just in case.

"I was wondering where the nearest gas station is" then he added "I just moved into the big Victorian house"

She knew the place. The Old Malone house. His voice was gruff and hoarse. Like he did a lot of shouting and yelling. It was also deep and rumbling, like a car's engine. It just added to the fear inspiring look he gave off. She raised a shaking finger, directing him towards a road that led away from the diner

"J-just go straight down that road. You can't m-miss it" she tried to keep her voice as calm and polite as possible. But a stutter or two had escaped from her lips. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

The stranger nodded and thanked her "Oh I need a cup of coffee too. I've been driving all night y'know" she nodded and attempted a smile.

She was sure it looked like a queasy grimace from the way she felt. He returned her smile with one of his own. If you could call it a smile that is. All he had done was curve the tips of his lips upwards, it didn't reach his eyes, it wasn't genuine. She continued smiling as she turned around and took in a deep breath to steady herself. She poured him his coffee and he was handing it to him the back of her hand brushed against his palm.

They were rough and covered with healing blisters. She could feel the calluses, the same ones her Papa had from handling his guns. The same ones she had.

"You live here long?" the stranger asked her.

"Yup. All my life" she replied.

"What can you tell me about the house I'm moving into?"

"Some say it's haunted. Personally, I think it's a load of BS, something people say just to have something to talk about" she kept her hands busy by wiping down the counter even though she already had, and adjusting the cups behind her.

"Why do they say that?" he took a sip from her coffee and looked up at her from over the tip of his mug with inquiring eyes.

She didn't know if she should tell him the whole story. She knew the local legend by heart, her brothers used to read it to her before she went to bed in an attempt to scare her. Attempts that failed miserably because she always ended up turning the tables and scaring them. This wasn't exactly hard to do since they lived right across the street from the big yellow Victorian house that brought the chills to anyone who walked past it.

Back when she actually hung out with any girls, they used to play Truth or Dare, and sometime or the other, one of the girls would dare her to break into the house, or ding dong ditch it. And she would stroll right up to the front door, her head held high, and do whatever it was they had dared to her to do. The most recent dare she had done was spend the night in one of the bedrooms which caused her to become something of a freak, and gave her the status of a social reject. That was five years ago.

Ever since then she had tended to hang out with the guys in her year, and quite a few of her older brothers' friends, which (much to her delight) annoyed them immensely. It wasn't a very difficult transition for her to make, after all she _had _grown up with five brothers, but she did occasionally wonder what was wrong with her whenever Jean Emers glared at her or whenever Karen Somer came up to her and asked her why she had blisters all over her hands or why she never wore any make up.

"Well, a couple years ago, I'd say about…fifty…a family lived there. The Malones. They were real weird, pale as hell, freaked the shit outta most people. And they had these black eyes, scary looking. They never ate, and they never aged. Well, at least that's what they _say_. Hard to tell what the truth is, y'know how things get with these stories." He nodded keeping his eyes glued to her face. To tell you the truth it frightened her, a lot. But she pressed on, regardless.

"Well anyway, they never ate so people started saying they were vampires and someone swore they saw fangs or whatever. And then they died. Well not really, they disappeared. And y'know vampires are supposed to be immortal or something. So everyone got real scared and then these bizarre deaths started turning up" her throat went dry and she had to take in a deep breath before continuing "Well anyway, ever since then people have been saying that they still live there in the cellar or the attic in coffins coming out to eat every couple of years, or their spirits still haunt the house or something. I'm not really sure"

He had stared at her intently this whole time, he seemed to be genuinely interested. "And you don't believe any of it?"

"Well, of course not!"

He nodded, still searching at her face intently from over his mug. She shifted uncomfortably and he dropped his gaze to his coffee, as if suddenly becoming aware of how uncomfortable he was making her. Then he looked up and smiled that chilling smile again

"Thank you. Well, I best be off. How much do I owe you?"

She shook her head "It's on the house"

His eyebrows pulled together "Are you sure? I really don't th-" she cut him off

"My dad owns the place. I'm sure he won't mind if I give away a cup of coffee" she smiled a small enchanting smile.

"Okay then" he said, putting away his wallet. He stood up to leave but when his hand closed around the doorknob she finally mustered the courage to call out to him.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" He turned and smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile. His eyes lit up and his whole face warmed and she dismissed her previous thoughts and fears of this man as silly. As soon as she saw him smile an actual smile all her fears went away, just like that.

"It's John. John Winchester" then he turned and drove his car away from the diner, away from her.


	2. Chapter One

John Winchester parked his car in the drive through of his new house. It was a big Victorian thing, yellow and white. His former wife, Mary, would have loved it. His heart ached at the memory of her and he tried to push the thought out of his head.

He woke his eldest son, Dean, by opening the passenger door, and sticking his arms out to catch him before he hit the pavement. Dean sat up, looking groggy and rubbing his eyes. That boy could _sleep_. His younger son, Sam, was a lighter sleeper. He started to wake up the second his father pulled into the driveway. He kicked the back of his older brother's chair.

"Gross Dean you were drooling" he exclaimed. Dean scowled.

"Shut _up_ Sammy" Dean replied, wiping some drool from his cheek.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy" Sam said through gritted teeth, giving Dean a venomous glare through the mirror and kicking the back his seat again. Dean just smirked in an extremely irritating way.

"Sam, you're going to get mud from your shoes on the interior" John warned his youngest son "And Dean, stop picking on your brother"

Dean stiffened, and nodded at a direct order from his father "Yes sir" he replied in a hard voice.

It wasn't long before the two of them were helping their father unload the few bags they had into the house. They kept all their furniture in warehouses when they were on the road, until John decided some case required more attention and they would just call the movers and have them ship all of it to a house that John always managed to find and buy spur of the moment.

The house was pretty big, but he had gotten it cheap. Probably because of the story that girl at the diner had told him. She was a looker. Dean probably would stare at her, mouth wide open. Just because John was still mourning for his late wife didn't mean he couldn't notice other girls.

Someone had nailed the doors that led to the cellar and the attic shut, John decided he would look into that as soon as he got the time. Right now he had more pressing matters to deal with. Like the fact that there was a demon in the city, a few miles away from the hick town they were staying in, that was possessing the criminals at the prison and making them escape. So far the demon had let out about 20 criminals. And not shoplifting teenagers but actual criminals, murderers. And it had to stop.

The three of them dragged themselves up to their rooms and immediately dozed off into sweet delicious sleep. They were exhausted and deserved a long night's rest.

Dean was the last to wake up, as usual. He woke to the sweet delicious smell of...pie! He immediately hopped out of his bed and glanced sideways to see that Sammy's bed was all made up and neat. The nerd. The little bastard would probably eat all the pie before Dean got there. He sprinted down the stairs at record speed and barreled into the kitchen.

The first thing that caught his attention was a big pie in the middle of the kitchen table. There were three pieces already cut out of it and he could see the delicious blueberry filling oozing out of it and onto the pan.

He wondered which fatass ate two pieces.

The smell wafted into his nostrils and he breathed it in. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten since last night. It smelled better than any pie he'd smelled before. And he'd smelled a lot of pies in his day. He had a feeling it would be the best pie he'd ever eaten and that feeling got stronger when he saw the way his father and his brother were stuffing it into their mouths.

Dean threw himself into the chair beside Sammy and plucked a fork off the table, not noticing the empty plate beside it. He dug the fork into the pie crust and put the forkful into his mouth.

The pie crust fell apart in his mouth and the blueberry melted onto his tongue. The flavor spread into every crevice of his mouth. It really was the best pie he had ever had.

He let out a little "Mmm" of approval and slid into the chair, his whole body relaxing,

"Glad you like it" said a voice from behind him. The voice was deep and husky, making it difficult for him to tell whether the speaker was male or female. He would bet female.

His whole body immediately tensed and he sat up quickly, his senses sharpening.

He heard a bark of laughter behind him. It was loud and gruff, not at all helping with his gender identification. The laugh gave him goose bumps and his stomach knotted. It was a weird feeling that he had never experienced before.

He wondered whether it was a sign of danger. His father always told him to trust his instincts although this wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. It was just…different.

A hand reached over his shoulder and plucked the fork out of his hand. The arm attached to it was slender, tanned and well toned. A woman's, unless it was a gay dude which would explain why it was completely hair free and so delicate.

The hand put another clean fork into its place and then disappeared behind him. The place she/he touched him was tingly and the knot in his stomach tightened. Dean put the fork down and savored the rest of the pie, ignoring the feeling. After all, if his father had let this person in so that meant it was safe.

A girl about his age plopped down into the chair in front of him. Fortunately he wasn't holding his fork because he was sure he would've dropped it.

She had flaming red hair that glinted where the sun hit it. It was tied up in a loose ponytail that threatened to fall apart and there were already a couple of strands that had come loose and they framed her oval face. Her eyes were almond shaped and wide. They were a dazzling color that seemed to sparkle. Like she had two emerald stones set into her eye sockets, the prettiest emeralds in the world. They seemed to brighten when they saw him but that could have been a trick of the light.

Her eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes that gave the effect that she was wearing eyeliner. Her tanned skin had a healthy glow to it and he got the feeling that if he touched it, it would feel cool and smooth, like porcelain. And she looked delicate enough to be a porcelain doll. Although she gave the impression that she was not to be messed with.

Her nose was splashed with light freckles that stood out clearly against her tanned skin. Her cheek bones were high and there were freckles there too. Her cheeks were a dark, rosy color that contrasted with her skin. Her lips were plump and shaped perfectly shaped and made Dean what it would feel like to have them pressed against his own.

He tore his gaze away from her beautiful face to scan over the rest of his body, or what he could see of it anyway. She was dressed in a tank top, and he could see part of her bra. She had an impressive bust, not big enough that it needed its own zip code or anything but then again she was only sixteen, if his age assessment was correct.

Her bare arms were well toned, she didn't have bulging muscles or anything but she was pretty buff. He got the feeling she did a lot of physical activity. Probably something out in the sun–like swimming or volleyball–he guessed from her tan. His mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Did you make this?" his father asked. Dean glanced sideways at his father to see that his plate was now pie free and all that was left of it was crumbs. He stood up to put the plate away in the sink.

"No" she snorted "I can't cook" _Too bad_ Dean thought. "It's Mrs. Mcdonalds from up the road. She sends me pie all the time. Her son has a farm and he sends her blueberries and she has nothing else to do with them." Once again, her voice gave him goose bumps. Nice goose bumps.

She turned to Dean and smiled. He was still watching his father rinse the plate so he didn't notice. She rolled her eyes and pushed her plate towards him.

"Like pie?" she asked him, arching one of her dark eyebrows. He smirked.

"That's not the only thing I like in this room" she rolled her eyes and Sam groaned from beside him. Dean stepped on his foot and Sam yelped in pain.

"I hope you're talking about the furniture Dean" His father said firmly, giving him a stern look.

"Do you want the pie or not?" she asked crossly, her face dripping with annoyance.

"Sure" Dean nodded.

She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth and her expression or annoyance disappeared. She got up and bent over to cut him a piece, giving him a clear view down her shirt.

Unfortunately, a sports bra covered anything he would be interested in seeing but the knot in his stomach tightened and the fantasies that one peek gave him probably gave him enough sins to cross out all of his good deeds for the next five years. She sat back down after she placed the piece onto his plate but he went on staring at her chest.

A slight frown appeared on her delicate face and she put her finger under his chin, tilting his head upwards. He raised his eyes to meet hers and his breath got caught in his throat. Her bright, emerald green eyes softened and smiled at him. His eyes widened slightly and his heart flew to his throat and pounded loudly in his ears. He was afraid she would hear.

They stared at each other for several seconds, but to Dean it felt like years. And he could go on staring, saying nothing, doing nothing, just looking into the emeralds that were in front of him, but all good things must come to an end. John coughed loudly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen onto the room.

"Eyes up" she breathed out, tearing her gaze away from him and pulling her hand away quickly, she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I should get going" she said, standing up. A smile returning to her face. Dean didn't want her to go he wanted her to stay with him, safe and sound.

"My dad and my brothers will be back soon and they'll be in a bad mood if they don't find any food"

"I thought you said you don't cook." Dean said as he picked up some crumbs from Sam's plate with his finger. The real reason was because he did want to make eye contact with her again because he was sure he's beg her to stay and then she'd think he was a psycho and never come back again, and he sure as hell wanted to see her again.

"We've got enough casseroles and meatloaves to last a year" she laughed lightly "All I have to do is pop them in the microwave" she grinned and Dean couldn't help but peek up at her between his eyelashes and crack a smile.

"Anyway just call if you need anything. I'm right across the street. Oh, and Dean?" how did she know his name? When she said it his heart did a little backflip behind his ribcage and the knot in his stomach that had been diminishing slowly appeared again.

"Yeah?" he managed. His voice sounded a little strange though. He looked up from his plate completely to be met with those shocking green eyes that he could get lost in within a couple of seconds. The emeralds smiled at him.

"I'm George" she said in that husky voice of hers that gave him nice goose bumps. Then she turned and disappeared down the hall.

Damn did that woman have a fine ass. And her legs were long and toned. He wanted to run his hands over her thighs, hold her fine ass in his hands and fuck the shit out of her. This was his fantasy, a fantasy he was determined to make reality.

"Who was that?" Dean demanded, his voice still sounding strange.

"Why do always stare at girls butts and boobs Dean?" Same asked, looking at him with wide curious eyes.

"Someday when you become a man you'll understand" Sam raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"That was George Reynolds. She lives across the street and her dad owns the diner. She told me the story of this house. Says its haunted" John smirked, amused and Sam's eyes widened.

"We're living in a haunted house?" John nodded and Sam's eyes turned fearful.

"According to local legend we are. Dean, I want you to get close to her. I have a feeling she isn't telling us everything she knows. I've put you two in school and I made sure you're in all her classes" Dean nodded.

"Yes sir" He had no problem with that. No problem at all.

George Reynolds hurried down the hall. The house gave her the creeps and she had every reason to get out as quickly as she could. This had been her mother's murder scene after all. Even though the police called it an accident but she knew that it was murder, her mother lived around farms all her life. There was no way she could just fall out of a perfectly good tree while picking an apple. No way in hell.

She looked around her. It was an ordinary hallway, nothing strange about it. But she felt…wrong being here. She couldn't explain it but it felt unnatural. She knew the house like the back of her hand from the many times she had been dared to explore it as a young girl.

Something in the living room made her stop. It was a framed picture of a pretty woman holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. She has blonde hair and her features were pretty and well defined. Was this their mother? If so, what had happened to her?

She wanted to ask but it wasn't any of her business and it would be rude. There was another photograph of John and Dean and Sam. They were on a hunting trip of some kind. Dean looked about eight so that would make Sam four. Huge smiles were plastered on the faces as they looked into the camera lens. They looked happy.

She walked into the room and picked up the photograph. She inspected it closely and couldn't help but smile at the innocent faces grinning up at her.

There was another picture. A younger John, she guessed. He had his arm around a younger version of the woman in the photograph. She put the photo in her hand down and picked up the other one. She held it next to the photo of the woman and compared. Definitely the same woman.

"That was my wife" said a sad voice from behind her. George was startled so badly that she jumped and the photo clattered to the floor. She turned to find John Winchester standing there, head bent down, staring down at the photo sadly, his eyes full of pain.

She bent down to pick up the photo and put it back in its place. Then she straightened up and found him looking at her intently. It was rather frightening.

"What happened?" she asked sincerely. She didn't want to ask but the curiosity was killing her.

"She died in a fire, when Dean was four" She got the nagging feeling he wasn't telling her everything she pushed it away though. If he didn't want to tell her it was his decision. He had every right, besides, it was probably difficult to talk about.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, touching his arm lightly. Their eyes met and suddenly every fiber in her being was aching with his pain, with his loss. She could tell, just by looking at him, that he loved her very much. It must have been so difficult on him.

Poor Dean and Sam. Growing up without a mother must have been tough. At least she had a mother growing up. Up until last month that is. She wanted to throw her arms around him, comfort him, and cradle this huge burly stranger in her arms until every speck of pain was gone. She would even take it from him. She just couldn't stand to see someone suffering like this. The sadness she could feel beneath her fingertips was so powerful she didn't even think it was natural.

"I should be the one saying sorry" John said with a small attempted smile. He was trying to lighten the mood so she tried to. She smiled weakly.

"That's okay. I don't like pity anyway" he laughed, an empty meaningless laugh that was noise in her ears.

She noticed she was still touching his arm so she withdrew her hand quickly. He patted her on the shoulder. It was uncomfortable for her, it made her feel like she was five again. But she said nothing.

"George, why are the attic and cellar nailed shut?" Her face became solemn and she glanced up, then glanced down, then back at him.

"Two kids tried to spend the night here. They were dared to. They didn't return in the morning so they called the police and came in looking for them." Her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"They found one in the attic, and the other one in the cellar. All that was left of them was their brains and their hearts" Her tone was serious.

"What did they do with the remains?"

"That's the worst part. They had to clear the place before they could…clean it up. And when they went back, one of the brains was missing and one of the hearts was missing too. They cremated what they found but a lot of people say that their mother still has them in her room somewhere. No one really talks to her much cause all she does is burst into tears."

"When was this?" She wondered why he was asking so many questions. He was probably just curious…seeing as it was his house and all. They always were. But it still bothered her. He seemed genuinely interested and his tone was…serious like he's done this kind of thing before. Like he actually…believed all of this ghost stuff. She pushed these thoughts out of her head.

"Five years ago" John nodded. George noticed something in his eyes, something she didn't like. But she wasn't really one to judge people before she knew everything. And she was certain that she didn't know everything there was to know about the Winchesters. She was far from it.

"Thank you. For the pie too. Dean really likes it" she smiled.

"I could tell" Dean. Just the sound of his name made it hard for her to breathe. She was attractive, she knew that, and her brothers made sure they pointed it out to her regularly. A lot of guys hit on her and usually, she would just tell them to fuck off. This was the first time she actually ever _wanted _a guy to hit on her. She didn't even mind when he was staring down her shirt, she knew her bra covered everything up anyway, but she didn't want to come off as a slut. And was she sick or something? Why did her heart keep knotting and her heart keeping doing back flips? It was really starting to piss her off. She would check her temperature as soon as she got home.

And when he looked into her eyes, she felt like she would suffocate, but she didn't want to look away. She didn't think she was capable of doing so. She just wanted to stare into those beautiful hazel eyes of his and just stay that way. The weirdest thing was even though she wasn't breathing; hear heart was still pounding loudly in her ears. She was half afraid someone would hear her.

John smiled again "You know the way out right?" she nodded and he headed back to the kitchen.

"Time to clean the guns boys" she overhead him say. Dean and Sam both groaned and she smiled to herself.

She knew that cleaning guns was a long and tiresome process. Her father had taught her as soon as she was old enough to carry a stick. Her mother never approved of it. She didn't want her exposed to guns and violence at such a young age, but her father didn't care.

He let her watch R rated movies when she was only eight, he taught her how to play every sport known to mankind, he taught her how to throw a punch so she wouldn't end up hurting her fist. He took her hunting when her brothers didn't want to go, and he would yell at her brothers if they wouldn't let her join their game of football. He taught her everything she knew about cars, about guns, about sports. Basically, he taught her everything she knew about anything.

She hurried out the door, checking her watch and cursed herself when she saw that she only had half an hour left. She began sprinting. She stood on her front porch, fumbling with her keys. Before she stepped into her house, she crossed herself hurriedly with trembling hands.

That night, when Dean was undressing for bed, he looked out his window and saw that he had the best view he could wish for. He could see straight into George Reynolds' bedroom. George. What kind of name was that for a girl? Maybe it was short for Georgia or something.

It was empty when he first looked so he carried on with what he was doing, slightly disappointed, but when he looked up for the second time she was walking in through the door. She was holding a pile of books in her arms and she dumped them onto her bed.

Dean lowered himself onto his bed and watched as she closed her door. He grabbed a book off his nightstand that he was supposed to read and used his thumb to mark a page. Just in case anyone came in, or, more importantly, in case she noticed she was being watched.

She peeled her shirt off and for every piece of her flesh that was revealed Dean's heart thudded louder and louder, and beat faster and faster until he was sure he was having some sort of heart attack. She released her hair from the ponytail it was tied up in and it tumbled down to her shoulders in thick red waves.

She walked somewhere away from the window, disappearing from his line of vision. He cursed the architects for not making the windows wider, then he thanked them all over again when she appeared again, wearing plaid boxers that hugged her ass just the right way, making his heart stop for a second. He smirked, ignoring his heart.

She brushed aside all her hair to one shoulder and reached to her back and her hand hovered over her bra clasp and Dean found himself grinning widely. Suddenly she stiffened and her whole body became tense. Dean immediately sensed something was wrong and held up the book in front of his face, opened to a random page. He became curious of how fast his heart was beating, and how it had suddenly flown up to his throat, and how his stomach had suddenly knotted tightly. Was he sick or something?

He closed the book after a couple of minutes and, much to his disappointment, he found that she had closed the blinds. Dean sighed and put the book away.


	3. Chapter Two

The town was completely still the next morning. Not a mouse stirred as dawn approached. However, there was a force disturbing this peaceful state in the Reynolds household. George Reynolds was getting dressed. Her attire of choice was a sports bra, tank top thrown over it and a pair of leggings, perfect for jogging. She snuck down the stairs, her feet barely touching the ground. She had always been good at sneaking, ever since she was a child. She was built for it. Her nimble body moved swiftly, cutting the air, making as little sound as possible. Her feet moved quickly and she was fast enough to make a run for it if she got caught by some stroke of bad luck. Her weight made it easy for her not to make a sound as she walked and you had to strain your ears to hear anything.

She pulled on a pair of sneakers that her eldest brother had got her last year. She knew her house like the back of her hand, she knew which stairs creaked when you applied a certain amount of pressure on them, she even knew which cupboards in the kitchen screeched when you opened them. She tip-toed through the elaborate archway in the kitchen that led to the dining room, it cast a dark shadow over her face and she looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide, the moonlight shining in from the window lighting up her face, her eyes glowed like emeralds placed against a black canvas, lights shining on them alone. Her features were cast over by shadows, the tip of her nose shining brightly against the rest of her face, the tips of her eyelashes were white and her freckles stood out clearly against her skin.

Another thing she had learned on her many days spent alone in the large house, was that the door made a slight creaking sound when you opened it, and the keys made a clanking sound. It was rather annoying. She also knew that the window in the dining room, facing the archway, was the quietest. She made her way to this window and eased it open. Her sharp ears detected the slight whooshing sound made by the wind as it replaced the area the window pane was. She pushed herself up and landed onto the soft grass that coated their backyard. She closed the window and grabbed a jacket out of her father's tool shed. She slung it over her shoulders and took off, her feet pounding hard on the ground, the wind blowing hard on her face, making her eyes water and her face sting. Her hair fanned out behind her and moved with the wind. She breathed in through her nose, the ice cold air entering her nose and she enjoyed the sharp jab of pain in her chest that came with each breath she took.

Dean stood behind his window as he watched George emerge from behind her house. Her fiery red hair whipped around her and her chest rose up and down as she breathed. As she got nearer to the corner Dean made the impulse decision to follow her. He pulled on jeans and a shirt and pounded down the stairs. Both his brother and his father were light sleepers, but they wouldn't be woken up by just that. He hurried out the door and ran in the direction he saw her go. When he rounded the corner he couldn't find anyone and a sense of panic hit him. What if something happened to her? Dean didn't know why he was worried, he had only met her yesterday, but his heart still knotted with worry and he began to search frantically for her. Eventually her husky voice drifted out from one of the alleys and he hurried to it.

"OK so what've you got?" a male voice he didn't recognize said.

"Video of the game last night. Sorry you missed it" she said, Dean could smell smoke.

"Yeah well, I picked the wrong day to get fucking arrested eh?" the guy sounded British. She laughed.

"Want one?" he asked her.

"No thanks. I'd rather die of old age than of lung cancer." Dean tried to picture her old but he couldn't do it.

"Could've fooled me"

"Shut the fuck up"

"So what do we make of the new kid?" Dean's heart fluttered. She was talking about _him_.

"Dunno. Haven't freaking met 'im have I?" she sighed.

"He doesn't seem like the jock type"

"Well that settles it doesn't it?" there was sarcasm in his voice.

"My _point _is that he's different. Not like that dick Russell from last year" Dean smiled to himself.

"But I can tell he's only got one thing on his mind, and I'm talking about the downstairs one" the Brit snorted.

"What he hit on you?" he sounded like it was something that wouldn't happen in a million years, Dean found that pretty hard to comprehend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her tone sounded dangerous.

"Well, look at you. You aren't exactly Miss America" Dean's brow furrowed. Did this guy need glasses or something?

"Well _obviously _the rest of the male population in this fucking town disagrees. Besides you've got your eyes set on Kaitlin Malkis anyway. You wouldn't notice anyone else if you fucking tried" she sounded slightly offended and it made Dean angry as hell.

"I do not. OK look you're hot and all but you aren't _my _type" Dean shook his head. This guy was unbelievable.

"You aren't exactly on the top of my most eligible bachelors list either"

"Why not? The new kid catch your eye or something?" Dean strained his ears even more and his heart thudded loudly in anticipation.

"Of course not. I only just met him you fucking dick." There was something in her voice. Frustration, obviously, but there was also something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Well then what's wrong with me?" the guy demanded.

"Dude, your hair is a different color every day and you've gotten arrested more times than I can count. Not to mention all your piercings. How do you think anyone's gonna manage kissing you with a ring getting in the way?" Dean grinned, but there was the whole arresting thing. He knew that he would get arrested in his career.

"You don't mean that" he said playfully.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"You're a bitch"

"You're an ass"

"Whore"

"Dick"

"Ok I'm outta words"

"I've got a couple more things I could say to you" she retorted. Dean could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I repeat. You are a bitch. Anyway I gotta get going. My dad's knickers are going to get in a twist if he doesn't find me in my room again"

"You tell him about your most recent stint in the fuckhouse?"

"You kidding me? I'd be skinned alive"

"Don't your parents need to get notified or whatever bullshit? You're still a minor"

"Well yeah, but I've got connections. You tell your dad about when you got suspended last year?"

"No, but getting suspended is different than getting arrested Erin"

"Yeah well, suspension is the first step to getting arrested. You have to take baby steps you know" she snorted.

"Got to hell"

"I am poppet" Hearing him call her that made Dean's stomach burn.

"No arguing there. Gotta go, my shift starts soon" Dean hurried into the nearest alley, pressing himself against the wall, concealing himself in the shadows.

She ran past him and he could smell her shampoo as her hair passed his nose. He leaned in, eyes closing in pleasure but came to his senses quickly and his eyes flew open. He waited until he was sure she was far enough that he would be able to easily follow her. It was very still and the only sound other than her feet slamming onto the pavement was the rustling of the trees and the quiet whooshing of the wind. He slipped out of the alley and jogged as quietly as he could. It was so quiet he felt like they were the only the two people left on Earth.

He could hear every sound she made. Her feet pounding on the ground, the wind whistling through her hair, her sharp intakes of breath. The sweat gleamed on her skin and she kept her head high, making her hair fan out behind her, and he would get a whiff of her shampoo every then and again. He sighed with pleasure. As their houses came into view, he hid in some bushes and waited for her to disappear behind her house. He went back to his room and undressed again, climbing back into his bed.

George took a shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water running down her body. She wondered if Dean was watching her now. If he even knew that his bathroom had a view into hers. She'd have to have some blinds put in or something. She wasn't _that _desperate. She wondered what he had overheard. Did he think she smoked? She certainly hoped not. She'd have to introduce him to Erin sometime, have a little fun. She had a feeling that if he had overheard the cracks Erin had made about her. Was he angry? Would he beat Erin up the second he saw him? She hoped so, the dick deserved it.

She tied her up into a loose ponytail, same as yesterday, and wore a pair of jeans with another tank top. An AC/DC one to be exact. She thundered down the stairs, purposefully making the most noise she could possibly make to inform everyone that she was awake.

"Get your asses out of bed you lazy bunch of dipshits" She hollered as she stepped into the kitchen to be met with her father who had an eyebrow raised at her. She smirked and cupped his face in his hands.

"Except for my daddy that is. Because you're no lazy dipshit are you?" her father waved her hands away and she laughed, dancing out of his reach.

"You're a terrible daughter George do you know that?" he said smiling slightly.

"I'm honored to be your terrible daughter dear father" she said, using a British accent, and bowing low.

"Erin teach you how to talk like that?" she shrugged.

"You pick up things. One of the _only _things you _can _learn from that British dickhead" he laughed.

"I can tell how fond you are of him" she grinned.

"You're working today right?" she nodded.

"Yep. You know I'm considering asking for a raise. My boss is a real ass who doesn't pay me zilch"

"Well, I hear that your boss is also your father who gives you an allowance every week"

"Yes but I deserve some form of payment dad. I mean seriously I work my ass off and I've got nothing to show for it"

"What if I raise your allowance?" she looked thoughtful.

"By how much?"

"Ten bucks"

"Twelve"

"Eleven"

"Fifteen"

"Done" They shook hands on it.

"Look I'm gonna get going" She took her father's toast out of the toaster and placed it on a plate and took out a jar of jam and balanced it on the plate pushing it towards him.

"You'll drop in later" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. I'm curious to meet our new neighbors" she smiled and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She had a couple of books, a notebook she drew in and her drawing supplies, but more importantly she had a Swiss knife she took with her wherever she went tucked in the front pocket. She slipped on her sneakers and exited the house.

The diner wasn't too far and she liked walking, the scenery was pretty enjoyable actually. She raised her head to look at the beautiful house that faced her own. Sam waved at her from the living room window. And she grinned, waving back. She raised a hand, shielding her eyes from the blazing sunlight. She could faintly see Dean's outline through the window. She waved, not knowing if he could see it or not.

She entered the store, the little bell tinkling above her. The sign was turned to closed so she flipped it over. The store opened at 6:00 AM every day, she checked her watch and saw that she was only half an hour late. That was actually a record for her.

"You're late George!" Harry Mason was one of the guys who worked with her. He worked in the kitchen to be more specific.

"Sorry Harry. I was asking the boss for a raise."

"You need to get paid before you can ask for a raise"

"Yeah well. I got fifteen dollars added to my allowance"

"You must be the richest kid in town" she snorted and put on her apron, stuffing her bag underneath the counter,

"Please. That's Jean Emers you're talking about. You know her parents got her an effing car because she got a B in Science? She doesn't even fucking drive yet. If I get a godforsaken B all I get is an extra piece of pie, and my dad asking why I didn't get a fucking A" Harry chortled.

He was a round man, with a large potbelly and a red face. He had a double chin and his fat cheeks wobbled when he talked. He had small, beady black eyes that were bright and friendly. He had a thick beard that was a snowy white color even though he was only in his late thirties. He went into shock when he was younger which turned his hair snow white. No one knew exactly what caused it and frankly no one asked, but they knew it was something bad.

"Think the new people will be dropping by?" She sighed and cocked an eyebrow.

"A: They have names and B: I don't know. Just because I gave them some pie doesn't mean we've become Barney's big happy family"

"Alright then-wait-what are their names?"

"John, Dean and Sam Winchester"

"And which one have you got your eye on?" she frowned.

"You've been talking to Erin" her eyes narrowed.

"I don't talk to _every_one who works here George. Just you and a couple of other people"

"Well, technically Erin doesn't _work _here. He's employed here." Harry laughed again.

She sat on the counter, facing the back of the store where there was a window in which she could see the kitchens.

"_Anyway_ I don't have my eye on any of them"

"Fine. Let me rephrase. Which one of them is closest to your age?"

"Thank you. And Dean is exactly my age"

"Oh, so he'll be coming to school with you?" She hadn't thought of that before and the thought made her smile.

"Yeah he will"

"Mhm" Harry said, turning back to the stove.

"What mhm?" She demanded.

"Nothing mhm"

"No no that mhm meant something"

"The mhm did not mean anything"

"Yes it did!" Harry sighed.

"There's no point in arguing with you George. You know I know that"

"I know that you know that I know that, but I don't know that you know that I know that you know that I know that" Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed together, his face twisted with confusion.

"Hey George try saying that ten times fast" Dean's voice said from behind her.

She jumped off the counter and spun around, a wide grin cutting across her face, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Dean!" he laughed.

"Hey George. What's up?"

"She's trying to give me a heart attack" Harry called from the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, batting her hands.

"Ignore him" Dean smiled.

"Well, I don't wanna be victim to your magic heart attack causing powers so I'll do what you say"

"Shut up" she said, smiling and punching his arm playfully.

Dean's eyes trailed down to her shirt and she was just about to tell him to raise his eyes when his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"You listen to AC/DC?"

"I've got all their albums"

"Me too!"

"Awesome" they smiled at each other and stayed that way for a few seconds before Harry broke the silence.

"Mhm" George yelled in frustration.

"I hate you Harry!" He laughed.

"Thanks for the memo. You're kinda late though dontchya think?" She turned around and growled at him, Dean laughed.

"Obviously the mhm thing is something I missed" she spun around to face Dean again.

"Tell me, did that mhm sound like an mhm that means something?"

"Uh…yeah?" she turned around to face Harry.

"Ha!" he rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

"So what can I get you?" she asked Dean, taking out a pen and pad.

"Coffee"

"To go?" he nodded.

"My dad get's kinda cranky, and Sammy's gonna end up just fucking like him" she laughed.

"So what, you're the special one in the family?" she turned and started to make him his coffee.

"If you want me to be" she rolled her eyes, and then shook her head remembering he couldn't see her eyes.

"Do your cheesy lines every actually work?" she turned and pushed the coffee towards him.

"You know it." He winked

"Thanks." He added, picking up the coffee.

"You're welcome Deanykins." She said in a high pitched baby voice, batting her eyelashes at him. His eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Does _that _ever work?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked. She smirked.

"It wasn't supposed to" she leaned across and tapped his nose lightly with her finger. His mouth twisted into a smirk she rolled her eyes and jumped up onto the counter next to him, dangling her legs over the side.

"So how was that book?" his brow furrowed.

"What?"

"The book you were reading last night?"

"Oh that one. Uh…it was okay. I haven't finished it yet" she smiled and nodded.

"Really? And do you always read upside down? Or were you just trying something new?"

"Wha-Oh uh I was just trying to see if I could read a whole page upside down"

"Uh-huh and did you?" He shook his head and gave her a sheepish laugh.

"No." She nodded again.

"Why were you looking into my room anyway?" he cocked an eyebrow and she shrugged, trying to not give herself away.

"I was changing and I noticed I could see into your room, and you just _happened _to be reading. If you don't like it get some blinds."

"No no I'm fine with it" she raised an eyebrow.

"So…you _want _me to look into your room?"

"What? No I didn't say that." She smirked and pinched his cheek.

"Awe I'm just messing with you" He brought his hand up to wave her away but she jumped out of his reach sticking her tongue out and he laughed as she leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you guys drop by for lunch? My dad wants to meet y'all" Dean got out of the stool and she realized with a pang of sadness that he was going to leave.

"Sure I'll let my dad know" she smiled and waved as he walked out the door. He winked back at her and before she could come up with a smart answer she walked out the door.

"Young love is so innocent" Harry said, a smile on his face. She yelled in frustration and threw a towel at him.

"Shut _up_!" He ducked out of the way of the towel, laughing heartily.

"Jackass" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey dad, wuddya say we have dinner at that diner?" Dean said as he walked into the kitchen where his dad was spilled over a bunch of books and his journal. John looked up.

"Why? So you can harass that girl again?" Dean frowned.

"I'm not _harassing _anyone. She asked me if we could because apparently her dad's pretty curious about us. Wants to see who'd actually live in this house." John narrowed his eyes, studying Dean's face then he shrugged.

"Fine" He turned back to his books. Dean put his coffee on the table and went to find something to do.

Sammy was in the living room, reading a book. Dean stood behind and plucked the book out of his hands and examined the cover.

"What the fuck is this?" Dean asked. Sam pouted and yanked it out of his brother's hands.

"It's a _book _Dean. Not that _you_ would know what that is."

"And why the shit are you reading a book?" Sam sighed.

"I need to catch up with the curriculum here Dean. You should be doing the same too." Dean snorted.

"Don't waste your breath Sam." Sam sighed and went back to reading his book.

Dean groaned with boredom and went outside. He walked around, kicking stones aside and looking down at his feet. He was bored as hell. He wanted to go back to the diner, have some fun with George, he really did enjoy her company and he got the feeling she enjoyed his, but he didn't want to look like some stalker pervert either. He sighed and turned back around, deciding to go take a nap.

He was shook awake roughly by his father.

"Dean. C'mon we're going to eat" Dean rubs his eyes, looking groggy. He yawned.

"Whazgoinon?" he asked.

"We. Are. Going. To. Eat." Sam said loudly in his ear.

Dean's eyes flew open and he jumped off of the couch he had been napping on.

"Jesus Sammy you didn't have to do that!"

"You weren't waking up" he said, shrugging, as if it justified it.

"Alright, alright come on you two" John said, steering them out to the car.

The car ride was silent compared to others they've had. Just a little argument about the radio between Dean and John but that was something expected.

The three of them stepped into the diner. The bell above them tinkled merrily and they were met with the sounds of many people chatting with each other.

Dean spotted her almost immediately, she looked frustrated and she was talking to an old couple. She had a pen and a pad and she seemed to be taking their orders, she was chewing on the end of the pen and had her other hand on her hip, jutted out to one side.

"Look Mr. Mackey, it comes in one size and one freaking size only. Six inches. We don't have any bigger bread. Unless you want me to spread the mayo on an invisible slice of bread in the air."

"No don't you get snappy with me young lady. No foul language." She groaned.

"Back in Philly they used to have it in eight different sizes you know" The old lady said from next to him.

"Well, this isn't Philly now is it? Do you want the goddamn sandwich or not?"

"Now missy" she hung her head back in frustration and groaned.

"Food is not damned by God. It's a blessing that God gave us and we should be thankful for it."

"I don't really give a shit" both of the old people's faces became shocked and she sucked in a deep breath before storming off into a door.

Seconds later a big man with a potbelly and a red face appeared and talked to the couple in a quiet voice with her standing behind him, her arms crossed, hip jutted out to one side, chin sticking out.

"Someone's angry" Sam said in a sing song voice before skipping over to a table. Dean smiled to himself and followed him.

"Please tell me you guys aren't from Philly" she said when she got to their table.

"I've had it with the Mackeys and their goddamn Philly sandwiches" Dean laughed at her angry face and then regretted it immediately when she sent him a murderous glare.

"We're from Lawrence" Sam said smiling.

"Cool. Excellent. So what can I get you guys?" she jotted down their orders and then stuck the pen behind her ear.

"Coming right up" she winked and turned around walking off, skipping ever so slightly.

Dean watched her leave, a glazed look on his face, and Sam snickered from beside him.

"Dean and George sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes baby sitting in a carriage. Hey Dean, if you and George have a kid will you name him Sam?"

"Sam. Do me a favor and grow _up_" Dean snarled at him.

"Even if you get a girl you can call her Samantha and then she'll be Sam. Like George. George isn't George's real name is it?" Dean shrugged.

"It could be. You never know." Sam frowned. He didn't like not knowing something. That's why he was such a nerd.

"Look, I'll ask her when she comes back okay?" Sam nodded.

"Fine"

"Don't pout. I'll buy you a cookie" Sam muttered to himself and John laughed, ruffling his head.

George came back, laden with their plates and set them down in front of each person.

"That was fast" She shrugged.

"I told him it was top priority" she winked.

"Anything to get the Mackeys sandwiches to them as late as possible."

"Hey George, is George your real name?" Sam asked her, his mouth full spraying chewed bits of food everywhere.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sam" John said warningly and Sam swallowed. She smiled.

"George is short for Georgina, but it isn't my first name."

"What is it then?"

"My middle name"

"What's your first name?" Dean asked.

"Irene" (she pronounced it E-R-ENNE rolling her tongue on the R)

"My dad's part French" she said in response to their weird looks.

"Anyway just go on calling me George I don't like Irene. Too…French" John and Dean laughed.

"I don't get it" Sam said, a confused look on his face.

"Don't fret about it Sam." She said.

"Move over" she said, shooing Dean to one side. She plopped down next to him and plucked a French fry off his plate.

"I'm gonna report you to your boss" Dean said, eyeing her.

"Go ahead. It's not like he can fire me"

"Wuddya mean?"

"I _volunteer_ to work here. Soon as things settle down I'm gonna get an actual job. One that pays."

"What do you mean settle down?"

"My mom died last month" she said in a quiet voice, looking at her shoes.

"My dad's pretty beat up about it you know? I wanted to help him as best as I could. Figured I could take some of his work load off him or something" she smiled and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"M'sorry" Dean said. She shrugged.

"S'okay. You didn't know. Thing is I like working here. It's fun. Plus my dad just upped my allowance so I guess it's okay. For now anyway" Dean nodded.

They heard the tinkling off the door and she looked up suddenly. Her father stood there, torn jeans and plaid shirt, looking like he did all the time. He spotted them and walked over.

"Harassing the customers are you George?" he asked with a teasing smile. She shrugged.

"I do what I can"

George's father was a large man, muscles bulging out from beneath the shirt and the muscles in his neck tense. He had the same eyes, the same hair, even the same freckles. They would be identical if it wasn't for the age difference and the fact that she was a girl and he was a guy. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up.

"I'm George's father. You must be our new neighbors. George been good to ya I presume? Girl needs to get out more. Spends all her time with that Brit." He shook his head. Dean's stomach burned with anger at the mention of that guy, but he did what he could do cover it up. He shook Dean's hand first.

"I'm Dean" he said.

"Hello Dean" her father said, merriment twinkling in his eyes, but there was something else. Something, odd. Dean cursed the Reynolds and their eyes.

He shook Sam's hand and then John stood up and they shook hands.

"John Winchester"

"Castiel Reynolds"


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry guys. I know you've all been waiting forever for this chapter and the truth is I had it finished nearly a month ago but I took my computer to get fixed since the mouse and keyboard was going wack and I just got it back today. And the first thing I did was post so yeah I'm really really sorry but this one is extra long if that makes up for it. (even though it probably doesn't)**

_He was working as a supervisor for a kindergarden. There was something there that he had to get rid of. He was betting on a poltergeist but he had been wrong before, of course. He had left Dean and Sam with Missouri back home. He was only an hour or so drive away and he knew he could trust Missouri with anything. _

_He resented this new job of his but he had to do what he had to do. All the brats ever did was whine and scream and kick and pull each other's hair. She was different though. She was always alone, bugging the teachers, getting a few laughs now and then. The reason she didn't play with anyone, he learned, was that all she ever wanted to do was play sports or something boyish like that but the boys wouldn't let her play with them and she didn't want to play with the girls who only ever played hopscotch and jump ropes. She was an outcast. _

_Like him. _

_In the teachers' lounge he didn't sit with anyone in particular and his different perspective on the world made it difficult for him to join in on a conversation without letting his temper get the best of him. A few of the female teachers would smile at him but he took no notice. He was still grieving for his dead wife._

_One day, during recess, when everyone was outside playing, he heard the door open and she walked in, looking as adorable as ever. Her red hair was tied up and she wore torn jeans and a t-shirt that was much too big for her. Her plump cheeks were a rosy color and her lips were stained blue from a lollipop he saw her sucking on in class. He was sitting on one of the tables, eating a sandwich._

_She sat down in front of him, regarding him with her eyes. He ignored her, taking another bite of his sandwich. She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms, watching him, an eyebrow raised. He looked at her from on top of her sandwich._

_"What?" she shrugged._

_"Nuthin" she had a gruff voice, local accent. He narrowed his eyes and went back to his sandwich, she went on staring. _

_He tried to ignore her, push her out of his mind, try and think about the poltergeist or whatever it was and how he was going to stop it but she kept drifting back into his mind, sitting there in front of him, staring at her. He sighed, giving up, and slamming his fist down onto the table._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I told you, nothing. Everyone's being a bunch of bitches and bastards. You got any beer on you by any chance? The stupid law in this country says I can't have any but I take a sip or two from my dad. My mom hates it though. I actually think-" John held up his hand, silencing her._

_His mouth opened and closed and occasionally the beginning of a word would be uttered from him. He didn't know what to make of this girl. He decided to keep her around, he didn't know why he had decided that, but he did._

_"You talk fast" was what he settled on._

_"I know. It's not like I do it on purpose or anything. Micah, my brother, calls me a roadrunner. I don't really get it but he told me this joke the other day about France and kissing and I didn't get that either so I figure it's a grown up thing. He's fourteen. To me that's a grown up but to my mom and dad that's very young. He's probably young to you too. Anyway, my mom says Micah is sick so maybe it's a sick thing. Wanna hear the joke?" she smiled widely and her eyes lit up._

_"Uh…no" she furrowed her brow and tilted her head._

_"You don't talk much do you? I suppose it comes with the job. At least you aren't like our last supervisor. He was a real dick. I would be in the principal's office by now and then everything Ms. Miller talked to me about last Wednesday would have gone down the tube. She uses that expression a lot. I don't like people who repeat stuff do you?"_

_"No" there was a long moment of silence which he broke._

_"Why don't you go play with your friends?" he already knew the answer to that but maybe if she sensed she was unwanted then she would go away._

_  
"I don't have any. Besides, I told you before, they're all being a bunch of bitches and bastards." She stated it simply and matter-of-factly, leaning back in her chair._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Why is what?"_

_"Why don't you have any friends?"_

_"Don't you know? I thought all the teachers knew" for some reason John was starting to feel sorry for her and he also realized that he wanted to keep talking to her. It was a new thing for John, he didn't really like any other children but his own. _

_"I don't know" he did, of course, but he just wanted to see if it was true. _

_"I've got three older brothers and my mom's is pregnant with twins, Boys also. So obviously I don't like playing hopscotch and stuff which is, like, the only thing girls here play. And they guys won't let me play with them cause they think I have cooties. Have you ever heard of anything stupider?"_

_"Can't say I have" _

_"Exactly. Oh and I spilt paint on Jean Emers dress last year and she's hated me ever since so the girls don't want to play with me either. I don't care though, someday someone awesome is gonna move in and I'll have someone to play with" _

_When John didn't answer her rambling resumed._

_"Where are you from? I was born here and I've never lived anywhere else. Unless visiting my Aunt in Georgia for a couple of months counts. Cause then I've lived in two places"_

_"I'm from Lawrence" _

_"Cool. That's like…an hour away right? Do you still live there? Are you like…a commutiter thingy or whatever it's called"_

_"It's called a commuter and no I'm staying here for a while"_

_"Got any kids? A wife? Anything?"_

_"I've got two boys"_

_"Oh so you're married?" John considered telling her the truth and lying to her. In reality he didn't think he could lie to her, she looked so indescribably innocent, but he didn't think he would be able to tell her the truth so blandly. He settled on the simpler version of the truth, the one he told Jim and the police and pretty much everyone else back home._

_"My wife died two years ago. In a fire" his eyes dropped to the table. He couldn't help but remember that night. He tried not to most of the time, he didn't think he would ever get over it. He felt something small and warm squeeze his hand and he raised his eyes to find her smiling up at him, her eyes warm and kind. _

_"It'll be okay" she squeezed his hand once more before leaning back in her chair, still smiling. _

_He never regretted telling her. _

John woke with a start, sweat gleaming on his forehead, the hair on the back of his neck damp with sweat. There was someone else in the room, he could feel it. He reached for his nightstand but a force held him back, before he knew it he was slammed into the wall.

He lifted his head, raising his arm to protect his face from the debris that tumbled down from the wall and onto the floor in front of him.

"What do you want?" John asked breathlessly.

"Please help me. I mean you no harm"

A woman suddenly stood before him. She was beautiful, dirty blonde hair and a heart shaped face. She had pale blue eyes and her lips were full and pink. She was unnaturally pale and she was there but at the same time she wasn't. She was only a ghost, a spirit of one of the many people that had died in this house. She had a pleasant voice, musical and smooth.

"How?" He stood up brushing himself off.

She was suddenly half a foot away from him, looking up at him with wide pleading eyes. They looked familiar.

_John ran out of the burning building, children were being reunited with their families, but there was one couple left. The woman was beautiful, heart shaped face, dirty blonde hair. The man was large and tough looking, red hair and freckles. He immediately knew whose parents they were. The woman walked up to him, her pale blue eyes wide and scared. Pleading him. _

_"Where's our daughter?" John didn't know what to say. How could he tell her that she was inside? That he couldn't save her? _

_Just then he realized that he was completely capable of saving her. He would run in there and come back out. He looked into the pleading blue eyes. _

_"I'll go get her"_

"Please, I need you to help my daughter."

"Who's your daughter?"

"Irene" She rolled her tongue on the R which confirmed his suspicions.

This was George's mother.

"She doesn't know" Her eyes were tearful.

"Know what? What do I have to tell her?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"I've seen some pretty strange things"

"I _know _that, but you still won't believe me"

"I'm talking to a ghost. Can anything be any more unbelievable than that?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" She snapped.

"If I thought you would've believed me than I would have told you by now!" John flinched, her anger tore through him like white hot pokers.

"Well, okay. What do you want me to do exactly? Seeing as you won't tell me"

"Talk to Castiel. Tell him what I'm telling you know. That she needs to know"

"Why can't you tell him yourself? Or her?" She looked around the room, her eyes full of wonder.

"I'm confined to this house."

"Then I'll bring them here"

"It doesn't _work _like that. Sh-she won't let me talk to them. So I came to you"

"She who?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"And you don't answer them" he snapped and she sighed.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything except that she's a demon. A very powerful one. Even by your standards"

"My standards?"

"You're considered somewhat of an elite hunter, John Winchester"

"Thank you?" she smiled slightly.

"Tell Irene you saw me"

"How do you know she'll believe me?"

"That girl you were dreaming about. Do you remember? She _saw _the demon and you saved her. She still remembers. I'm sure she'll believe you"

"Okay I'll tell her now. Hold on" she quickly stood between him and the wall, her eyes pleading again, and she held his wrist. Her skin was cold as ice, he shivered.

"No. Not yet" John's shoulders slumped.

"When then?" he snapped. He was getting frustrated.

She could sense this and pulled herself up to her full height, glaring at him menacingly.

"You're supposed to help people"

"I hunt things. If people are helped in the process it isn't my intention" her eyes narrowed and he took an involuntary step back.

"You'll know when to tell her when the time comes. And John?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see right through you" and she was gone. He ran a hand over his face and climbed back into his bed, he couldn't get to sleep though. Instead he lay there, dwelling over his most recent supernatural encounter. His mind drifted to that time when he saved her, it wasn't a poltergeist like he initially thought.

It was something a whole lot worse.

_The building was crashing down on top of them and there were flames everywhere. It stood there, glaring down at her menacingly. She looked back at it with wide eyes, her stance appeared protective and her eyes narrowed, but she was trembling slightly and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold. Her hair blended with the blazing fire around her and the demon cackled, his eyes turning black. _

_John thought about what to do. Die, or save this girl? He chose the latter. He used his arm to shield his eyes and dove in. He scooped her up in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. He ran out of the building, and he could hear the demon cackling maniacally behind him. _

_"No one gets away from Alistar that easy" it said in a playful tone, almost like it was singing._

_John got the strange feeling that he was the only one who had heard. _

_"Thank you. Thank you so so so much." The woman said throwing her arms around him as her husband took George and cradled her close to him. _

_"Thank you" he said gruffly. _

_George wrapped her arms around her father's neck and pushed herself up to look at John. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the blazing building was reflected in her eyes. _

_"Alistar?" he heard her say. _

By the time John got downstairs he felt like his head was going to burst.

"Morning dad" Sam greeted him.

"Morning. Where's your brother?" he had checked in his son's room and didn't find him there. He didn't worry though, Dean could handle himself.

"Went to get breakfast" John sighed.

"Good. I'm starved"

**

"No dude I'm telling you, Elvis is dead"

"Nah that's only what he wants us to think. He's been reincarnated" George sighed and dropped her forehead into her palm.

"OK fine. Let's say he has been reincarnated. Don't you think the reincarnation or whatever would have come forward by now?" They had been discussing this for the past half hour. Dean insisted that Elvis was reincarnated. She, on the other hand, was being more sensible.

"_Maybe _he doesn't know he's a reincarnation yet and just thinks that he's crazy and is in some nut house"

"Dean, for the love of god, believe me when I tell you there's no such thing as reincarnations"

"No. _You _believe me when I say there are" She narrowed her eyes at him and he narrowed his eyes back at her.

They remained that way until someone walked in and she had to go get their order and he realized that his dad and his brother were at home, most likely starving to death.

**

"Jesus, finally! What'd you do? Shag her five time straight?"

"Dad, please. Does George seem like the person who would let herself get laid in a diner?"

"Point taken"

"We were actually discussing whether or not Elvis is reincarnated." John choked on the sandwich he had bitten into and Sam sighed.

"Not _that _again Dean"

"Which side of the argument were you on?" John cocked his eyebrow, his voice still a bit hoarse.

"Which one do you _think_?"

"Dean"

"Dad, with what we see every day this is like, believing in trees. I mean, it could be possible"

"Whatever Dean"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay!" they ate the rest of their meal in peace. Dean still trying to continue his conversation but John would cut him off every time.

"What do you know about her mom?" John asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Dean shrugged.

"Not much. She doesn't talk about her. Don't blame her"

"Do you know where she was murdered?"

"I told you, she doesn't talk about it."

"You expect me to believe that she hasn't said a single word about her?"

"No. I'm telling you. Don't expect you to believe me though"

John regarded his son with curious eyes.

"What?"

"Nuthin"

**

"Then she told me that I had to tell George something, something she didn't know. That I had to save her" John was sitting in Castiel Reynolds' living room, relaying what he heard.

So far he had been silent just looking at him with cold empty eyes that showed no signs of disbelief but no signs that he believed him either.

"And then?"

"Then she said that I had to wait for the right moment. That I couldn't just go tell her now"

"That's very interesting"

"Do you know what she was talking about?" John felt somewhat foolish. He was talking to a man who may not even be believe him, who may just be stringing him on because he was curious and then he would go and call the police or something.

"No" it was stated blandly and without any emotion, John couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

He wondered if Castiel might have possibly recognized him from eight years ago. It was a long shot but he _had _saved his only daughter.

John stood up, this was pointless, the man didn't believe him and he never would. It was stupid of him to come here.

"I should get going, I have some stuff to take care of" Castiel stood up also.

"Are you sure? You don't want any coffee or anything?" John shook his head.

"No I really should get going" Castiel nodded.

"If you're sure"

"I am"

The two men walked to the door and Castiel held it open for John.

"Alistar" John heard Castiel mutter to himself as he shut the door.

There was something in the man's voice that made John need to find out who this Alistar was.

**

George knocked on the door. Sam opened it, smiling up at her.

"Hi George" she smiled.

"Hey Sam. Where's Dean?" Sam had always liked George; she didn't call him Sammy, not even after she'd heard Dean call him that.

"He's upstairs in his room"

"Thanks" she smiled and walked in.

"Where's your dad?" she said, looking around the hall and suppressing a shudder.

George realized she would have to get used to being in the house. She'd been getting more used to it by the day but she didn't feel like she would be able to go into the backyard just yet.

Sam shrugged.

"Dunno. He said he had something to take care of." She nodded.

George thundered up the stairs and stood before Dean's bedroom door. She took a deep breath in. She didn't know what to expect, she didn't know why it was so hard for her to knock. Hell, when it came to Dean she was clueless. All she knew was that she wanted him to stick around, she didn't want him to leave.

She raised her hand to knock when the door was flung open and Dean stood there, water dripping from his hair and onto the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans, ripped at the knees.

Her eyes wandered over his chest, it looked too well toned to belong to a sixteen year old. A six pack was already starting to form and his arms were so large and muscled, it was nearly unnatural. There were countless scars fading, but the most recent one made her stomach churn. It was a huge gash going vertically from one side of his chest to the other and disappearing into his pants. It was healing and she knew that those kinds of scars didn't hurt, they stung a bit at the beginning but then it's like they aren't even there.

It didn't make it any easier for her to look at.

There were countless bruises along his arms but she had seen those before. She didn't think John was the kind of man who beat his children, she truly didn't, and in her heart she knew that these scars and bruises had nothing to do with John. In fact, she got the feeling they weren't even manmade, but that was impossible, of course.

She became aware that he was quiet and watching her. She raised her eyes to his and cleared her throat.

"Like what you see Reynolds?" he added a smirk.

She was used to his pick up lines, she lost count how many times he used them on her a long time ago and she was starting to wonder just how he came up with them so fast. She knew that he would never stop hitting on her, he was just that kind of person, but in a strange way she didn't _want_ him to stop.

She snorted.

"You wish Winchester" she brushed past him and into the room.

"My dad has the rifle. The one that has your name. He says it's one of the best one's he's ever had, ironic huh?"

"Yeah I guess" Dean shut the door and she swallowed.

He walked towards her slowly. She tried to seem as calm as possible, taking a deep breath in and leaning against the dresser that she was standing in front of, folding her arms and watching him pick up a towel off the bed and dry his hair with it. He resumed walking towards her.

"So anyway me and my brothers are gonna go and play some basketball in the court behind the school. And I was wondering if you'd want to come." Dean was standing directly in front of her now and he looked at her with his head tilted.

"Sure." He put his hand on her shoulder and her stomach started to burn. He pulled her away from the dresser lightly and bent down to open a drawer. She swallowed again and her mouth became dry.

"I was thinking maybe Sam could come along. Josh and Keith are coming and they're about the same age right? Josh probably won't play though, he usually just sits and watches us. He'd much rather read books than play. You said something about Sam liking to read right? Maybe he and Josh could compare books or whatever. Keith lik-" Dean covered her mouth with his hand.

"George, you're gonna give me a headache"

"Sorry" she said, it came out muffled though, because of Dean's hand. He pulled his hand away.

"Sorry" she repeated, watching him pull his shirt on. She wanted it to stay off.

"I heard you the first time"

"Oh. I'll go ask Sam if he wants to come." She walked out of the room and rested her head against the door, breathing in and out heavily.

**

Dean and Sam had to wait for George to go change. She wore basketball shorts and a tank top, her hair in a ponytail out of her way.

When Dean was in her house he noticed that in most of her pictures her hair was always in elaborate braids, strung with beads and flowers, as opposed to her now plain ponytail or a single braid every once in a while.

Dean had asked her about it later as they were walking to the school and her eyes had turned sad and her shoes suddenly became very interesting to her.

"My mom loved doing my hair for me. She used to experiment on it whenever she got an idea. I'm useless when it comes to these things so now all I can do is put it up" she sounded slightly choked and she had to clear her throat before looking up at him and smiling.

"It was a pain in the ass. I always had to worry about messing it up whenever I was playing football or something" Dean laughed emptily.

The hurt was apparent in her eyes in the one second before she looked down and he regretted ever bringing up the subject, but his guilt diminished slightly when she returned to her normal, hyperactive self.

**

George had six brothers but Josh had stayed out of the game so Dean took his place.

Her youngest brother, Emerson, was tall for his eight years and seemed to look up to all of his siblings. Dean could tell he was closest to Keith but he realized that was probably because Keith was the closest to his age. He was scrawny as well but he was fast as lightning. He had pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair but all the rest of his features were similar to George's with the exception of the freckles. He was into rollerblading and skateboarding and George explained that the reason Dean never saw him before was because he was always at the skate park with Keith who was teaching him.

Keith and Josh were twins, twelve years old but they were already so different you couldn't even tell they were related. Keith had red hair and brown eyes, freckles and a heart shaped face. Josh was blonde with blue eyes and he had a more squarish face that Dean assumed belonged to some distant member of the family since no one else he'd seen had a face like that.

Keith was a sportaholic, his side of the room was covered with his favorite teams and his closet was filled with balls and sticks and pretty much everything else there was to do with sports. He was always flipping the TV channel to a football game or something similar.

Josh was more like Sam, bookish, geeky, interested in nothing but books and all that junk that Dean didn't understand. His side of the room was lined with shelves and desks, cluttered with papers, open books and pens and pencils and he wanted to watch were documentaries and all that educational bullcrap. There was an endless fight going on in the Reynolds household over possession of the remote.

Jean was the second oldest. He was going to his second year at a community college in Topeka and was on the football team. Dean learned that he has gotten in on a sports scholarship. His chocolate brown hair was cut short, military style. He had pale blue eyes and a heart shaped face. From the pictures Dean had seen, Jean was the exact image of his mother. He had broad shoulders and the muscles on his arms bulged out from beneath the sleeves of his shirt.

Micah was the oldest, twenty four years old. He was a taciturn, frightening figure. Very tall, taller than their father, and he loomed over you, always seemed to be glaring. His dirty blonde hair hung in dreadlocks that reached to the small of his back but when he tied it up it only reached his elbows. A shark tooth hung from one of his ears and he had an eyebrow piercing. He was the only one with green eyes besides George but he didn't have freckles. In fact he didn't look like any of the others. He got along well with all his siblings and he seemed to watch over all of them protectively.

He earned Dean's respect almost immediately.

George and Jean spent nearly a quarter of an hour discussing how to make the teams as fair as possible. In the end Dean ended up on George's team with Jean. Keith, Micah and Emerson were on the opposing side.

They played till one of the teams hit forty, making the game last for about an hour. Dean was amazed at how well George played and he found himself trying to impress her, but from what he could see she didn't even notice.

Her brothers all played well also, but he could tell that when they played it was about having fun and they were all so good natured and light hearted Dean started to not care about the game either. Micah would put Emerson on his shoulders and let him 'dunk' the ball. Keith would jump on Jean's back and grab the ball out of his hands. George would chase Micah around the gym while he held onto the ball, Keith shouting that Micah was travelling the whole time.

Dean enjoyed himself thoroughly but he felt somewhat out of place. He felt like he was intruding on some sacred time that belonged to these six siblings, that he didn't belong there.

After the game all their clothes stuck to their bodies with sweat and their hair was damp. Micah and Jean pulled off their shirts and patted themfselves down with their towels. George and Dean went over to where Josh and Sam were still sitting and she tried her best not to look at him as he pulled his shirt off also and started to dry himself with the towel.

Dean stared at her though, as she dried her hair with her towel and hung her head as if she had a crick in her neck that refused to let her hear the crack of relief. She rubbed the back of her neck than turned back to Dean smiling.

"Some game huh?" she snorted lightly and Dean laughed.

"Some game"

Suddenly Keith and Emerson came running towards them, yelling things she couldn't understand. They had a water bottle each and opened it.

"Don't you dare" George said but they threw the bottle and its contents at her drenching her from head to toe in water.

"Keith! Em! I'm gonna murder you!" she started to chase after them but Micah picked her up and threw him over his shoulder.

"You need to control that temper of yours little sister"

"You smell like a pigsty Micah"

"Thank you for the compliment" he rolled his eyes.

Dean smiled and sat down next to Sam crossed legged who's immediate reaction was to slide away from him.

"Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Sorry sis, no can do" she folded her arms.

Jean came over and started pulling her from Micah's grasp. They pulled her back and forth and Dean was just about to get up and help her when she yelled.

"I'm not made out of taffy you know"

"Really? You fooled us pretty well" they put her down upright. Micah poked her in the ribs.

"You're so thin it's like someone just stuck you in a taffy machine and pulled till all the juice came out" Dean was somewhat disgusted and turned on at the mental image that popped into his head.

She scowled and snapped at them.

"Shut up"

"Make us" they turned away from her and started walking towards the door when she walked backwards and then ran towards them, jumping on both of their backs and slammed their heads together.

Dean winced for them, but they didn't seemed to be hurt they just looked at each other smirking as she walked away and started to flail their arms around and stagger as if they were drunk then they both fell on top of her, bringing the three of them crashing to the ground.

"You dicks! Get off of me" she thrashed around and yelled but it was no use, they just lay there, playing with her hair.

"She's so cute when she's mad isn't she Micah?"

"Awe is Georgiekins mad?" Micah taunted her, pinching her cheeks.

Keith and Emerson rushed over to help pull her out from under them but nothing they could do was capable of helping her. So she folded her arms on the floor and rested her chin on it and waited for her brothers to show mercy.

Dean got up and bent down so he could look directly at her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you later"

"Don't leave me with these insane people Dean, you're the only sane person in this room" she twisted her face to show her pain and pretended to cry.

"Yeah stay, the show isn't even half over yet"

"Shut up Jean"

"You shut up"

"Make me" he pressed her face to the floor.

She said some indistinguishable things that sounded a lot like curse words but Micah and Jean disregarded her.

"No I really should get going, if my dad comes back and doesn't find us there he'll flip. Sam come on we're going home"

"Bye Josh" Sam said and went over to Dean.

"Besides I'm sure you can live through this Georgie" Dean said the last part in a taunting tone and she yelled in frustration. Jean let go of her head and she yelled after Dean.

"I take back what I said. Your just as insane as the rest of them! Do you hear me Winchester?"

"Loud and clear Reynolds" he called back, laughing.

**

"Sam? Dean?" John called, stepping into his house.

"Where have you been? Did you talk to Castiel?" John spun around to be met with the round pale blue eyes he had seen earlier that morning.

"As a matter of fact I did. And I don't think he believed me" she smiled and sighed, relieved.

"No. If you told him than he believed."

"Who's Alistar?" John demanded. He had spent the better half of his day trying to find out who this person was and all he came up with was that he was a very very powerful spawn of hell.

Her eyes turned fearful and her mouth opened.

"Is he here? Oh my god my poor baby you have to do something! Exorcise him, anything!"

"No, he isn't here."

"Don't frighten me like that" she snapped and once again John winced. When she was angry, she was angry.

"I remembered that he was the demon at the nursery. Do you mind telling me what he wants with George?"

"I don't know what he wants, but he wants her, and he wants her alive so he must be planning something big for her. Something bad"

"Dad? You here?" Dean called as he and Sam entered the house.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second Dean" John called over his shoulder. He turned back around but she was gone.


	5. Chapter Four

Dean approached George's house the next morning, but before he could raise a hand and knock Micah slid out from under a car in the driveway.

"If you're looking for George she's out back" Dean turned around, startled, hand flying to the knife he kept hidden beneath the folds of his clothes.

There was a box of tools opened up next to him and the car's hood was open. Micah was covered with grime and grease, his shirt that probably was once white was lying on the ground next to the box and covered with grease, dying it almost completely black.

"Thanks" Dean said.

Micah grunted in response and slid back under the car.

He walked around, taking note of how messy the lawn was and how sports-centric it seemed to be. There were bikes and skateboards scattered around everywhere, the trees had tire swings hanging from them, there was another tool box at the bottom of a ladder, toys and broken pieces of what was once furniture were scattered everywhere and he even saw a busted up goal post. There were balls everywhere, basketball, soccer, football and pretty much everything else you could think of. Hockey masks and sticks, broken hoops and a whole bunch of other stuff were all propped up on the walls or hanging out of trees.

When Dean reached the backyard he saw that it was just as messy as the front and sides. There was a tool shed near the back fence and there were toys all over the ground.

A glint of red caught his eye and he found George sprawled out on a hanging swing set, taking up the whole thing, wearing shorts that hiked up, exposing more thigh than she was probably aiming for and allowing him to see the edge of her plaid boy shorts. She paired it with a black tank with the Metallica logo on it. One of her long legs and an arm was hanging off the side of the swing and her foot and hand grazed the grass, occasionally one of her toes or fingers would grab on to the grass and the swings would stop before she kicked out with her leg and it would resume its pace.

Her other arm was resting on her abdomen and her leg was pulled up, and he would probably be able to take a look right down her pants and see that pretty ass of hers if he stood close enough. Keith and Emerson were wrestling on the ground in front of her and Josh was trying to break it up while reading at the same time.

As Dean got closer he saw that her eyes were closed, probably to block out the heavy glare of the sun. Her hair seemed to change color as the swing rocked back and forth and she had a pair of headphones on, her hand covering her CD player which was lying on her stomach. Sunscreen was rubbed on her nose and her fingers tapped against the player in no particular rhythm. She was humming softly, her voice sending a chill down his spine, but it was a feeling that was becoming more and more familiar to him, especially when he was around George.

Only, when he was around George.

He sat down on what little space was left on the chair and the rest of him that didn't fit was on her foot.

"Hey Dean"

"Hi George"

She pulled her foot out from under him and sat up.

"No work at the diner today?" he asked trying to keep his eyes from straying down to her chest.

"Nope. I got Jean to take my shift, have to do the laundry for a week though" Dean nodded.

"Why didn't you bring Sam? According to Josh he's the only person who can 'carry out an intelligent conversation' around here. Because apparently the rest of us are a bunch of hicks because we haven't memorized Macbeth"

"What's Macbeth?" he asked, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You being sarcastic or stupid?" her voice was neutral, not judgmental, Dean paused for a second before answering.

"Sarcastic"

"Huh"

"What huh?"

"Nothing huh"

"Whatever"

"C'mon. I need to go and put this in my room. Then go check on Jean. He has a tendency to make a mess of things" her hand closed around his wrist and she pulled him up with her and dragged him into the house and up the stairs.

It was only when they finally got to her room, after what seemed like centuries where Dean had to suppress the urge to slip his own fingers through hers and kiss her senseless, did she let go of him.

And that was only so she could fish in her back pocket for her room key.

"Kinda hard to get any privacy when you've got six brothers y'know?" she finally managed to pull out her keys and unlock the door to her room.

"Gotta keep things locked tight" she looked over her shoulder and winked at him then pushed the door open.

Dean was not surprised to find that George's room was a mess. It was like something exploded, it was a surprise he could see any part of the floor and that was only the small part in front of the bathroom door. There were CD cases strewn everywhere and books and magazines lying open. Her bed was unmade and he could see a pile of underwear at the foot of it.

She stood in front of it, her face turning a shade of crimson that would have probably looked disgusting on most girls but Dean didn't think she could have looked disgusting if her face turned green, trying to hide it. Dean saved her the trouble and looked away, smirking, pretending not to have seen it, and continued analyzing her room.

Her bedside table's every inch was covered with books and the top of a lamp was barely visible beneath a sweater that had been thrown over it. There was a bookcase near the window that was overflowing with books and board games and boxes. There were mismatched picture frames showing her and her family all over the place and an open photo album was lying on the floor.

There was a large blackboard leaning against one of the walls, complicated equations and numbers and variable and figures were crammed onto it in a thin, messy handwriting. He recalled her telling him that she was in advanced math classes. Now he knew why.

She walked over to the bookcase hurriedly and opened one of the drawers, there were wires and cables hanging out of it and she had to flatten them with her hand in order to get it to close again.

She turned on her heels and grinned widely.

"Like what you see Winchester?" she asked him and he laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I found this and-" she proceeded to search through the piles of magazines and sort through the mountains of clothes.

Dean had to duck out of the way of a flying magazine and when he picked it up he saw that it was an auto magazine. He picked up another one. Video games.

"What are you looking for?"

"Hold on" she laid down on the floor and reached under the bed, she winced and grimaced as she pushed away whatever was under there, often ducking her head to take a look.

While she was doing this Dean got a nice view of her rear end, and her shirt had hiked up to reveal most of her back. By the time she had found what she was looking for she was halfway under the bed and Dean could see a part of her bra.

"Got it" she pulled out from under the bed, holding a magazine that looked like it had been to hell and back, and was tugging her shirt down.

"Thought you might like this" she handed it to him but instead of taking it he proceeded to check out her front.

"Dean" she said in a monotone, rolling her eyes, he smirked and took it from her.

It was a car magazine, the cover story was on the 1967 Chevy Impala. He grinned flipping to the story. It went on to describe all of its features and its pros and cons. Dean was happy to see that the list of pros was a lot longer than the list of cons.

"Awesome"

"Yeah? Knew you'd like it. C'mon. Dad's gonna kill me if anything happens to the diner"

"And by kill you, you mean?"

"I mean take away that fifteen dollars he added to my allowance"

"Aha" Dean let her take his hand again and drag him outside.

She let go of his hand soon as she saw that Micah was out from under the car and sipping a beer.

"Checking on Jean?"

"Yeah. And do you mind putting a shirt on?" she cocked an eyebrow at her brother expectantly.

"Why? I've already gotten the numbers of three chicks. Why stop now when I know they can each perform a very valuable service for me?" George sighed and shook her head.

"You are going to end up with AIDS some day. Or Harpies" Micah rolled his eyes and took a swig of beer.

As soon as George had her back turned he smirked in Dean's direction, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Dean smirked back.

***

They walked to the diner in anything but silence. Dean found out that George was just the naturally talkative type. She never went more than a minute without saying something, or making a comment on something he's said.

Dean sorta liked it though.

She wasn't the kind of girl who didn't have a filter and spoke whatever was on her mind though. She just rambled a bit. But Dean learned that there was a hell of a lot that she didn't say. She got this weird look from time to time and then would smile nervously and chew on her lip and look away.

Dean would stand there and try and figure out what was going on, slightly worried, but as soon as she quirked up again he would forget it and try to focus on deciphering what she was saying because she talked so fast that her words were always strung together and hard to understand.

Dean's heart strings still twanged every time she smiled at him and he still got goosebumps every time he heard her musical voice but the more familiar it got the easier it was to ignore.

The roads were empty and the parks and fields were empty. It was just the two of them walking down the sidewalk. She looked around, scrutinizing their surroundings.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's like the whole town just went up into smoke" Dean suddenly noticed that it was unnaturally deserted.

As they got closer to the diner more and more cars appeared on the streets. She swore and muttered something that sounded like: "Fuck, Jean."

There was a throng of people standing outside the diner and from where they stood it looked like it was even more crowded on the inside.

"Fucking Christ" she said and began the task of pushing aside people to get through.

Excuse mes and I need to get ins were tossed around a lot but the majority were fuck yous and piss offs.

They finally managed to get inside and locate the nucleus of the crowd. There were eight people seemingly trying to beat the shit out of one.

It didn't really seem to be working.

Jean was much stronger than he looked and pretty quick on his feet, especially for his bulk.

They asked around and found out that the eight guys tried to rob the place but Jean managed to get their guns away from them and they were now trying to beat him up.

George was looking pretty pissed off and was muttering to herself while she watched the fight, a worried look in her eyes and an expression of nervousness on her face, aging her by almost ten years. Dean suddenly got an idea and relayed it onto her. George gave him a quick thank you hug but was gone before Dean managed to process what happened.

Within half a minute the overhead sprinklers turned on and everyone was getting drenched with water. Dean heard shrieks and yells as people pushed and jostled him to get out.

Many people were swearing but he was searching for the familiar mop of unique red hair that belonged to George. He found her pop up behind the counter. Her eyes observed the scene but then they narrowed dangerously and she disappeared again.

He noted that the fight hadn't broken up and tried to get to where she was. But before he could get close she emerged with an emergency fire hydrant in her hand. She took aim and squeezed the nozzle.

The brute fight was suddenly turned into people covered in white, staggering around blindly, afraid to open their eyes.

They heard police sirens outside and then a group of officers barged in, guns drawn, handcuffs hanging from their belts. They lowered the guns and their faces went from courageous to confused.

First they saw the nine people staggering around, then the broken glass of the windows and the turned over tables. Then their eyes turned to George who had come out from behind the counter and was leaning on the wall. Arms crossed, still holding the fire hydrant, a bitchy yet bored expression on her face and a cocked eyebrow.

Then their eyes met with Dean's and looked over his disheveled appearance. He could tell they were confused, wondering what the hell happened here.

"Hello officers if you could just arrested those eight I would really appreciate it" George said, a high voltage smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am" they said and closed handcuffs around their wrists, grateful someone was pointing them in the right direction.

"But we'll have to take you three in as well" George sighed, looking annoyed.

"Can't you talk to anyone else? There are a bunch of people outside who were here" Jean asked.

"No I'm afraid not. It's state policy"

Jean walked out grabbing a towel to wipe his face and George followed, stomping her feet to show her disapproval of the situation. She grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him out with her, he let her drag him because he could tell she was obviously not in the mood to argue with him.

They had to wait at the police station for a long time until George's father and John showed up. They let them have one phone call each. George called Micah and told him to go get Sam. Dean called his dad and Jean called his.

They waited for almost five hours, Castiel was in the woods and John was in another town. By the time they showed up the three of them had gone through every card game made up in history and the small fridge in the police station had gone from full to empty.

The three of them gave their statements and then were released.

"Helluva group of kids you folks got" Dean overheard an officer tell their fathers.

The car ride home was quiet, Dean could tell his dad wasn't mad at him.

It made Dean happy to think that maybe his dad was actually proud of him. There was a look in his father's eyes that he had only ever seen twice before. He thought that maybe if his father was proud of him than maybe he would start letting him do his own thing, go on his own hunting trips. Trust him a little more.

It wasn't often that John Winchester ever shared his emotions, with anyone. He had enclosed himself in a shell and never let anyone in it. Sometimes a fracture would appear, a small crack, and someone would get a small glance into what this man, no, this _hunter_, was feeling and thinking.

But that happened on very few rare occasions.

When they got home Dean was sent to get Sam from George's house. He exchanged a quick look and a small smile with George while she sat there with Jean, head propped up in her hand, listening to her father lecture about how they should've called the cops and hid.

Sam told Dean that Jean had tried to take all the blame for it but George wouldn't let him. Dean's respect for her was growing by the minute and this was the whip cream on the pie. It wasn't needed but it made everything so much sweeter.

From their father's tone, Dean would have said that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Instead of shocked he sounded exasperated. It probably wasn't the first time.

**

She was pretty pissed off the next day. She and Jean were grounded, for a week. Her initial reaction was: What the fucking fuck? Then it turned to: Can we come down to eat? Can we leave to go to the bathroom? Does going to the bathroom count as leaving the room? What about work? She knew it wouldn't amount to anything, her father was, unfortunately, much too patient for that.

That didn't stop Dean from knocking on her door. His reasoning; Castiel never mentioned anything about anyone visiting them. She flung the door open, a spoon hanging out of her mouth and a box of vanilla ice cream in her hands.

Her mouth fell open at the site of him, the spoon falling out of her mouth but Dean caught it just in time.

"Oh. My. God. What're you wearing? Jesus Dean you're going to get fucking pneumonia" she ushered him into the house quickly.

It was colder than most days but the cold didn't bother Dean. She, on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a sweater. Dean smirked.

"Yet you're eating ice cream" he handed the spoon back to her and she took it from him, shrugging.

"At least I'm not going out and strutting around in nothing but a shirt and jeans" he smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'd strut around in nothing at all if you asked me too" she rolled her eyes and gave him her back, walking into the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" she craned her neck around to look at him and cocked an eyebrow the spoon hanging from her mouth again.

Dean stomach churned and he could feel his length harden. Fuck. The look on her face and that damned _spoon_. It made him wish that there were other things hanging from her mouth. Things that belonged to him. She smirked, making his dick twitch even more.

"You saying you _want _me stuck in my room all day, Winchester?" She turned her whole body around now and held the spoon between her fingers like it was a cigarette, her hip jutted out and both her eyebrows raised.

That pose did not help the fantasies bubbling up in his head at all.

"If I could be stuck _with _you then sure" he smirked even further, just thinking about it.

She rolled her eyes again and walked towards him, bringing herself up to her full height and looking him straight in the eye.

"How do you manage to get any sleep at night?" she said, everything on her face hinted that she was glaring at him but her eyes were soft and smiling. Dean noticed that even when her tone was harsh and her face was screwed up with hatred, her eyes always gave her away. He hadn't seen true hatred in her eyes, yet.

"Dreaming about you helps a lot" he said, he hadn't meant it to be but his voice was soft and breathy.

He cleared his throat and she smiled. A lock of hair came loose and fell across her face, he smiled back and raised his hand, brushing it away. His dick was twitching uncontrollably now and she stepped closer to him, holding his hand in her own. Dean swallowed as her fingers slipped through his.

"George" he said, a little choked.

He hated to do it but he had to. There was no way he could hurt George. Dean was not a 'relationship guy' and he was sure that George wasn't the kind of person to get fucked and end it at that. George would want him to stick around, even if he would only be a friend. And he knew that if he stuck around afterwards it would make both of them feel awkward as hell and that was the last thing he wanted.

Plus there was the fact that he was going to be gone soon. He was sure of it. Soon his dad would crack the case of the haunted house and they'd move on to the next dingy motel room. Granted, his father hadn't shown any signs that he was leaving, but he was sure it would be any time soon and he just couldn't bring himself to hurt George like that.

"Yes?" her voice was breathy and fuck did it give him goosebumps, he had to swallow again.

She rested her head on his shoulder, reaching her hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"I-I don't think w-we should be doing this" he said, his voice cracking with the effort.

"Why?" he was surprised not to find hurt or anger in her voice. It was the same breathy voice that did nothing to seduce him more.

"B-Because" Dean paused, he had no idea how to phrase it.

"Go on Winchester" he fucking loved it when she used his last name.

"Look, I don't do relationships. It's a fact of life. And I don't usually tend to hang around the chicks I fuck after the actual fucking" she pressed her lips together, he could almost see a smile behind them.

"Really? And why is that?" her breath tickled his ear and his insides squirmed and his groin heated up.

"I just…I can't stick to one person for a long time" he said quietly she pulled away from him and a gust of cold air rushed in to replace her head, a shiver going down his spine, she looked him in the eye, her gaze penetrating, forcing him to want to look away but he was mesmerized, he felt like his feet were rooted to the spot.

"Say the truth Dean" Dean's mind went blank, literally, and all he could think of was how he could phrase it properly so that she wouldn't be able to manipulate him into it, he knew that he was on the edge, an inch away from falling into a deep hole he wouldn't be able to climb out of and if she said the right things he would drop himself, maybe he would grab onto a branch but if she pushed him in then there was no hope.

The fact that she was tracing his hairline with her fingers so lightly it felt like someone had opened a window did not help much either. He swallowed, pushing the lump forming in his throat down, thinking that maybe if he established a clear firm voice she wouldn't push him into the hole.

"My dad, his job. We haven't ever stayed in one place long enough for me to do anything more than fuck. We'll probably be leaving soon and-" Dean didn't want to say it, it sounded stupid in his mind and he had no idea how it would sound out loud.

"And you don't want to see me get hurt" she finished for him in a low whisper returning her head back to its previous position.

"Exactly" he muttered, copying her in volume.

At that moment it didn't seem strange to him that she knew what he was thinking. He didn't even notice that she knew how to skip over the scar on the back of his head when she was running her fingers through his hair. All that mattered was that she accepted everything the way it was. Even after he had rejected her she still held on to him. All that mattered that she was content, for the time being, with keeping things the way they were.

Dean had no idea how long they stood there, her head on his shoulder, her fingers in his hair, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her close to his chest so he could smell her strawberry shampoo, stroking her hair, but whatever the amount of time it was it wouldn't be enough. He could stand all day, listening to her breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall against his own, feeling her breath on his neck. It was nice finally being able to relax, just sit down and stop moving for a while. Stop worrying. She helped him relax, she helped him forget everything and she helped his strained muscles just loosen up.

Maybe Dean was being a teensy bit selfish when he told her that they shouldn't do this. Maybe, Dean wanted to feel this again and he knew he would never be able to stick to one person, and Dean was positive that not only would she blow his balls out if he cheated on her but she would also never speak to him again. Never look at him again. He also knew that if he ever hurt her he would be hurt just as bad, so maybe Dean was being selfish. But, if he was being selfish, she wouldn't have accepted it so easily, don't ask how he knew but he did. She wouldn't have been able to let things be if he was only thinking of himself.

"Dean" she muttered into his neck after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah?"

"What if you're here next summer?" her breath tickled his flesh and Dean had to take a second to gain back his tensed composure.

"Just let next summer come. Okay?" he felt her nod against him and his body relaxed against hers once more.

"You're short" he suddenly blurted out.

She pulled away from him too fast, too cruelly. A shiver ran through his entire body, cold air hitting him fast, it was nearly nauseating. Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously and she eyed him from top to bottom.

"I'm not short. I'm five six, that isn't short." Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Someone's insecure" he taunted.

"Shut up" she hit him on the arm, and pretty damn hard for a girl who had just made a move on him, he smirked trying to hide the fact that his arm was killing him.

"Insecure" he chanted and skipped around her.

"You're a gay asshole" she lashed out at him but he continued chanting.

She groaned out loud, rather vulgarly he might add, making his groin heat up and his insides churn. Before he could even begin to process his churning stomach she had jumped onto his back and clasped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist and, fuck, god help him, did his whole body just burn up. As if he needed the temptation, thoughts of her scorched and naked body wrapped around his own entered his mind. Thoughts of him pumping in her, and her clenched around him only made the lust worst.

He felt her warmth radiating off of her and took it all in, warming up immediately. She crossed her ankles over his abdomen and rested her head against the end of his neck and beginning of his shoulders.

"I'm not short" she murmured into his neck softly, her words were firm though, as if she was threatening to jump off his back and make him cold again.

Her plush lips moving against his flesh sent ripples through his spine, he could almost picture them moving, forming words he had to concentrate hard on to understand, too distracted by those damn lips. Another thing he could picture was her trailing kisses along his chest, her taking him in with her mouth, sucking him hard and dry. He could feel her breast heaving against his back in a rhythmic motion.

"Whatever you say" he replied, his tone equally as soft.

He could almost feel her smile.


	6. Chapter Five

As the weeks wore on the weather got colder and colder and, much to Dean's supposedly unapparent disappointment, George stopped wearing shorts and tank tops and opted for jeans and t-shirts.

Dean spent most of his time with George, his dad disappearing for weeks at a time doing god knows what, and Sam hung out with Josh. George never questioned him about his dad, so he returned the favor and never questioned her about her mother, even though he knew his dad was going to kill him if he didn't get the information he needed.

George explained to him that everyone was off in different states or countries but they would start coming back towards the end of August.

"Erin's dad sent him off to camp. He'll be back sometime soon though" she told him with a knowing smile and an amused twinkle in her eyes.

He was going to apologize for following her that night but she just went on talking about where to sit in which classes and which teachers he should avoiding getting in trouble with and which teachers he should get in trouble with.

It was the last week before school and he was on his way to the diner when he noticed a black saloon car with black windows turning the curb up ahead. _Wonder who's ride that is_, he thought as he continued his walk. He never liked limos or any car similar to them. They were hard to drive (hunt in Los Angeles) and they were so long it was hard to round a corner without hitting the curb. Plus, they gave him a headache

He tried driving one before and it wasn't exactly the smoothest ride he had driven or Sam had ridden in. But, they got the son of a bitch in the end and that's what mattered.

As the diner came into view he saw that the car was parked in front of it. _Whoever they are they're probably a bunch of richass snooty snobs that have their noses held so high a bee could fly right into them_, he thought and internally groaned at the thought. The last thing Dean needed right now was meeting a bunch of stuck up people who think they're better than everyone else because they had money.

His dad had called yesterday night to tell them that he was going to be gone another week. Dean had a fight with him about it but John refused to give him any information about his whereabouts. What pissed him off even more was that he had used the excuse that school was coming close and that Dean and Sam had to focus on that.

What was the use of school? It wasn't like it was important, especially in their line of work, and it wasn't like Dean was going to drop hunting and pursue a career of douchebaggery. And he saw no way a high school diploma could help him kill a ghost. It wasn't like he could walk up to a spirit and say "Hey I've got a diploma so you need to fuck off and move on" and besides, it was only excuse. His dad probably didn't give two shits about school. At the beginning of a hunt he would pull them out like nothing else but the big bad they were going after mattered and then, once they finished the job it was always like: Okay, back to school. If you don't get an A on your next test you'll have to clean all the guns and sharpen all the knives.

Dean didn't understand it, and Dean didn't like not understanding things. So, he figured, the one thing he could count on to cheer him up was George and her orgasm worthy ass.

The bell tinkled from above his head as he stepped into the busy diner. He didn't see George anywhere so he just sauntered up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools waiting for her to come out and serve him a nice juicy pie along with a nice view down her shirt. Dean could feel his jeans tighten just thinking about it.

He turned around and observed his surroundings. He could tell immediately which family was the one who arrived in the black car parked outside. They were a snobby looking couple. The women's hair a startling shade of yellow that was so obviously not natural it was almost comical. She looked like she was in her late twenties but Dean wouldn't be doubtful if someone told him that Botox was used to enhance her looks. But what he was sure about was that she had some work done on her tits. Funded by her husband no less.

He, on the other hand, looked too old to be strutting around with someone like her. His hair was snow white, streaked with black, and his skin was as wrinkled as Dean's clothes pre-laundry day.

There was a girl sitting between them, she appeared to be his age and tanned. She had blonde hair, obvious extensions put in. Her rack was bigger than George's but, surprisingly, it wasn't as appealing as hers.

She was wearing a shirt so low a priest would blush and cross himself just looking at it. To Dean, it still didn't give her the same sex appeal that George possessed. _Fucking girl ruined me for life_, he thought while he cursed under his breath.

He knew that this girl was exactly the kind he would have been all over. Now, all he could do was compare her to George.

George had better hair, a better nose, a genuine tan, and her freckles just made her adorably irresistible. George's eyes were a much clearer color, and he could get lost in them within a second. He never noticed stuff like this before. Hell, he didn't care about anything other than a good rack and a fine ass, all that other stuff was shit to him. But ever since he met George…man, she messed him up good.

This girl's eyes were a dull blue, almost grey. And they lacked the merriment and the catch-your-breath quality that George's emeralds had.

Either way he made a mental note to ask around and see who she was. Maybe she was good in bed, even if she wasn't as appealing as George was.

"The Emers family. Unofficial royalty of Stepford" a husky, familiar, voice said in his ear.

Dean literally jumped, he was so engrossed in his comparison between George and the girl that he hadn't heard her coming.

"Jesus Christ George"

She smiled at him mischievously.

"Did I scare you Winchester?"

"Course not, Reynolds" he grunted.

Her hair was in a tight ponytail, not a single strand came loose, and she wore a black long sleeve shirt, white washed jeans with an apron tied around her waist, black combat boots that she had drawn on with white out and eyes that never failed to melt him, as usual. The girl he guessed was Jean Emers looked plain now, almost homely, compared to the sex on legs standing in front of him.

"So that would be" Dean said, trying to ignore his twitching dick.

"Jean Emers yep. Official pain in the ass since 1978"

"What happened in '78?"

"She was born" George added a dramatic sigh for special effect, making Dean snort.

"Anyway if I don't get them their food they'll issue a complaint about some made up bugs or something and this place'll be swarming with fucking inspectors like last year"

Dean noticed that she was balancing a tray laden with food in her hand. She winked in his direction and then walked off to the table, her ponytail bouncing up and down. He leaned back on the counter and watched her go, enjoying his view to its full extent.

The comparison Dean made in his mind earlier was no match compared to the real thing. George looked like that Greek goddess Venus and Jean was Cinderella's ugly stepsister. Even though he had high doubts that someone like Jean could force George to clean a house.

He watched her laugh and smile fakely, he noticed immediately when her face fell though, and continued to watch as the whole atmosphere went from awkwardly cheery to uncomfortably hate filled within a few seconds. He saw her jot down something on her notebook then grab one of the plates she had just set down and stalk off to the kitchen, as she walked past him he heard her muttering curse words under her breath.

She came back out and stood behind the counter, her hands gripping the edge of the tabletop till her knuckles turned white. He turned around to look at her, a bewildered expression on his face, still trying to piece together how she had gone from happy and bubbly to glaring and hatred-filled so fast.

"George?"

"Little Miss Priss has decided to not only be vegetarian, but vegan also. She says it's against her religion to slaughter living creatures for food and steal their produce"

"Her religion?"

"She's become Buddha"

"Aha"

"So now, I have to replace her carefully made, exactly three inches, specially cut cheese and turkey, grilled for exactly thirty seconds with a bread and tofu sandwich. Something we do not carry, making Harry put every other order on hold while he makes her the god damned motherfucking tofu"

"So I should leave?" Dean asked carefully.

"No no no you are not getting away that easy. I need to stay and prevent me from beating the living shit out of her"

"Why?"

"Because the well being of my dad's income is entirely dependent upon her father's happiness"

"Ah okay" Dean tried to sound as unconvinced as possible even though he never had any intentions of leaving in the first place.

"Please?" she leaned over the table, bending down low and pushing herself over it so that she was only a few inches away from him. Her lips came dangerously close to his and when he let his eyes trail down he could see down her shirt.

She definitely was not wearing a sports bra today.

"Like what you see Winchester?" she wet her lips and trapped her lower lip between her teeth, sucking on it gently, Dean's throat went parchment dry.

"Fuck yes" he croaked.

She smirked at him and tilted her head, bringing her lips to his ear.

"I'll even get you a pie if you want" he nodded and she leaned away from him, he heard her name being called and saw her glance over her shoulder.

She hopped off the tabletop and half-skipped, half-walked, through the door leading to the back. When she came back she was holding a plate with a sandwich on top of it.

"Apparently Harry's new girlfriend is a vegan also." She brushed past him before he could say anything and slammed the plate down in front of Jean, hard enough that he could hear it from where he sat.

George turned to walk away but Jean took advantage of her parents looking the other way and said something to George that Dean couldn't hear. He saw George stop in her tracks and clench her jaw. Her hands balled into fists and her whole body became tense as she breathed in deeply.

Dean got up quickly, remembering what he had promised earlier, or rather, what _she _had promised him. Jean glanced at him and smiled getting up quickly and skipping over to him.

"Hi. I'm Jean" Dean glanced up at George from over Jean's blonde head.

George was easily taller than Jean, she stood a good two inches above her, and was so much _bigger _in contrast. George was built differently, she was nimble but still Dean could tell she wouldn't be the easiest opponent to beat in a fight. Jean was tiny, not petite like some girls would say, but tiny.

George was rolling her eyes and muttering something to herself. From the few words he caught he could tell they were mostly swear words used in the most creative ways he had ever heard. She stormed past them and into the kitchens.

He directed his gaze back to the tiny girl in front of him and gave her his sexiest smile.

"I'm Dean" she smiled at him showing him perfect white teeth.

"You new here, Dean?"

"Moved here in July"

"Well. If you need any help I'm right here"

"I'll keep that in mind" Dean smirked and added a wink but he knew he already had her.

"Are you coming to school?"

"If we're here long enough"

"What do you mean?"

"We move around a lot. Because of my dad's job" she stepped closer to him, pressing her breasts against him.

"Well I hope you can stick around" her voice was breathy and it took Dean a few seconds to realize that it was meant to be sexy, he played along, smirking and looking down at her.

"I hope so too. It would be so disappointing to see your pretty little face all crushed and sad" the lies were coming thick and fast now, but Dean wanted to get laid.

He wasn't an expert in sex, and he didn't pretend he was (though he would never admit it) but he was only sixteen and just getting started. And he firmly believed in the practice makes perfect thing.

In fact, Dean had only lost his virginity last year before moving, and he was so wasted that he barely even remembered that night. Sure he had gotten really close with other girls, that he did remember, and he did jack-off whenever he could, or watch porn in the middle of the night or when Sam and dad were out somewhere. But he had never actually gotten _inside _any of them before.

"Give me your hand" she demanded.

"Um…why?"

"To write my number down silly" she giggled "and don't you wash it off by accident"

Dean produced his hand and she pulled out a pen from a purse that he had just noticed was hanging on shoulder. The pen was covered with glitter and rhinestones in different shades of pink and purple, and it was topped with a bunch of feathers and sequins in matching colors.

To him it was an absolutely nauseating sight and it even hurt his eyes a bit. He tried his best to look away from the eye catching pen as she jotted her number down on his hand.

"So. Where do you live?" she asked him, twirling the feathers between her hands.

"In the old Malone place" he responded.

He heard her little gasp, and her eyes widen with fear. She looked him up and down, surveying him like she was trying to figure something out. He smirked slightly and raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

"Something wrong Miss Emers?" he asked and she gave him a small smile.

"No of course not. But I mean, don't you know that place is haunted?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you believe in that ghost story crap."

"Well, I mean, yeah I guess-"

"It takes a lot more than a few stories about some kids' organs disappearing to scare me" she gave him an appreciative smile.

"You're so brave" she gushed, Dean gave her his cockiest smile.

"Thank you sweet cheeks" she grinned at him one last time before hurrying to join her parents.

Dean went into the kitchen in search of George, he found her outside talking to a guy with a blue mohawk and a pierced face. She was laughing, obviously in a much better mood. He said something that made George laugh and hug him, making Dean's stomach heat up with anger.

Or was it jealousy?

This was Erin he guessed, the guy with the colored hair and the piercing that would get in the way of any girl who would actually kiss him.

Dean coughed, feeling very awkward all of a sudden.

She pulled away to look at the intruder, curiosity lighting up her face. Once she saw that it was him her whole expression changed. She pulled away from Erin completely and giving him a huge grin.

"Hey Dean. This is Erin. Erin, this is Dean" she gestured to each of them as she said their names.

"Hey" Dean said, giving Erin a quick run-over with his eyes even though he had decided ages ago that he didn't like this guy.

"Hey" was Erin's reply, and Dean could tell from his expression that Mr. Mohawk didn't think much of him either.

They looked at each other for a while, each making their own mental evaluation of the other, while George stood there, her hands clasped behind her back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eyes darting between the two of them, trying to make sense of the silence.

"The bitch leave yet?" she asked Dean.

He shook his head no, finally adverting his gaze from Erin.

"Still eating"

"Fatass" he heard George mutter, earning a laugh from Dean and a hair ruffling from Erin.

It was an affectionate gesture, Dean wouldn't quite describe it as brotherly but he wouldn't call it lovingly either.

Whatever it was it made his insides burn, and all the anger he felt before came back, the dose doubled this time.

"I better get back to work, Harry's finished up a couple of orders" she ran a hand over her face tiredly, like she was fed up of this whole thing, but Dean could tell she loved her job, it was only people like Jean Emers that pissed her off.

She walked to the door, squeezing Dean's shoulder as she passed him, and she gave him a warm smile before ducking her head and grabbing a tray that Dean recognized as the one she was carrying previously.

"Feisty girl, that one, really" Erin said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Yeah" Dean responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Dean started moving closer to Erin, they were almost the same size, and he made a note of his features. He had a nose that looked like it had been broken more than once, an oval face and wide brown eyes. He had thin lips, pierced through the middle like George had said.

Erin took out a pack of cigarettes and offered him one, Dean shook his head and watched him light up a joint and bring it to his mouth.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow, Erin shrugged his thin shoulders.

"Does it look like I give a fuck mate?" Erin responded, eyebrows raised.

Dean just shrugged in reply, not really interested in a fight right then. Erin suddenly threw down the cigarette and stamped it out, nodding his head at him.

"I gotta go, just dropped by to say a quick hello. Nice meeting you too though. Seeya 'round bruv" he clapped him on the back before turning around and heading out the back door.

He waited until the door closed completely before he took out his own pack of cigarettes and pulled out a joint for himself.

**

George's shift ended at noon, and after she served Dean his pie, put her apron away and grabbed her backpack they set out for nowhere in particular. They walked in silence for a while, listening to the sound of children playing, cars passing by and the sound of the other's steady breathing.

After a short while Dean was struck by a question, which he asked before completely thinking through the consequences.

"What's with the new bra?" it wasn't until after he had spoken the words did he realize what he had just asked.

George stopped suddenly, and he bumped into her, her body clashing against his sending a shiver down his spine. She turned to face him and arched one of her eyebrows, a smile tugging at her lips and amusement filled her eyes, but her face was scrunched up in anger.

"Which bra?" she asked.

Dean stepped closer to her, he could see her send her foot back to retreat, then deciding against it and bringing it back to its place. He snaked his hand around the nape of her neck and then down her shirt. They shuddered in unison when his rough calloused hands made contact with her cool, smooth skin.

He groped around her back until he found her bra strap, he took the lace between his forefinger and thumb and rubbed it, trying to imagine ripping it off of her and cupping her breasts in his hands. His throat was parchment dry now but he forced himself to speak anyway.

"This bra" he said, his voice coming out raspier than he had meant it to be.

He felt her shudder against him, watched her beautiful eyes widen and watched the shock fill them slowly but her expression suddenly became an enquiring one.

"You took a smoke from Erin didn't you?"

"What?"

"You smell like smoke"

"Why are you smelling me?" he asked, putting a challenging face on, and she stepped closer to him.

"I can't help it. You usually smell so damn good" she gave him a smirk.

Dean smirked back and brought his lips near her ear and said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Is smelling me a habit of yours Reynolds?"

"Is telling girls you want them to wait till for a year and then bring your damn lips so close they can almost kiss you a habit of _yours_ Winchester?" the familiar rush he got when she used his last name came back, and he brought his hand out of her shirt to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"No. I only do that with you. But you still haven't answered my question"

"The answer is no, Winchester, smelling you is not a habit of mine" she jutted her chin out stubbornly.

"Would you like to make it one?" he added a smirk for extra measure.

Her face hardened, and her lips pouted slightly, her eyebrows knitting together, and she folded her arms over her chest. Dean smiled and gave her a quick once over. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards to face him.

"You know you're adorable right?"

She shook her head out of his grasp and he noticed the corner of her mouth twitching.

"It's been said before"

"Good"

She arched one of her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest.

"Are you going somewhere with this Winchester? Because if you are I suggest you get to the point"

"I'm not going anywhere with this" he stated simply, giving her an innocently ignorant face.

She sighed and fell into step with him, hooking her arms with his and started to walking again.

"You really should make up your mind Winchester. Just a few weeks ago you were telling me to wait and now you can barely keep your hands to yourself? Could you please tell me exactly what you want?"

Dean sighed, he knew this explanation would have to come sometime soon, but he didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Can't I have it both ways?"

She was quiet, and Dean let her think, he prayed for her to say yes. But if she did would either of them be able to handle it? He wondered if he would be able to have his hand down her shirt and not kiss her, if he could handle another look down her shirt without getting rid of the shirt entirely.

"Define both ways"

Now it was Dean's turn to think. He honestly had no idea what he had meant by both ways. He knew it would be completely unfair of him to ask her to give him the a-ok to hit on her and stick his hands up and down her shirt and pants, knowing that it would never progress to anything.

But Dean wasn't one of those guys who could hang around someone like her and not get an uncontrollable urge to feel her up and down and all over. It was his idea, after all, to wait a year, now he was deeply regretting that decision.

"Look George, I know you want me to make up my mind but the truth is, I just can't. I don't think it's a good idea for us to" he had to hesitate while he thought of the right word, "do anything about anything right now, under these circumstances. But, I mean, just _look _at you. And look at me" Dean almost cringed at this more than shiteous explanation, waiting for her to speak, not quite capable of bringing himself to look at her.

"I never really expected you to be able to keep your hands to yourself you know, but it's just so fucking hard when you've got your damned hand down my shirt, holding onto my bra, telling me how adorable I am when I can practically feel your dick rubbing against me, for me not to want anything more. But if you still stand by what you said then I'll sure as hell wait, but if I slip up every once in a while don't blame anyone but yourself Winchester" she finally looked at him and he found her smiling, flashing at him her pearly white teeth,

He smiled back, relief washing over him, getting rid of the gnawing ball of worry that he didn't even realize had formed.

"I wasn't planning on blaming anyone else Reynolds"

**

They ended up at Mrs. McDonald's place. George had suddenly remembered that she had called earlier, saying that there was something she wanted to give George, 'hinting' that she wanted to meet Dean.

"More like threatened to beat me with a stick if you didn't show"

Mrs. McDonald was an old lady of about seventy years old, and a mother of five boys. She had been living in town longer than anyone else and there wasn't a living soul she didn't know according to George. Her sons paid all her expenses and she didn't have a job, so naturally she had all the time in the world.

She usually filled up her time by doing idle things, sewing, baking pies for her friends and cookies for the kids and grandkids. She enjoyed the company of young people, stating that 'they made her feel younger' and she always seemed to have some wild story to tell them.

All in all George liked Mrs. McDonald, though she could be a bit nosy at times, but her delicious baking seemingly made up for it.

They checked up on Sam and her brothers and then continued their way to Mrs. Mcdonald's house. She greeted them with a huge smile and a hug for George before letting them in and leading them to her living room. It seemed like almost everything had pink lace hanging from it, and white ribbons attached to it.

"I know this isn't the most manly house you could be in" she said to Dean, as if reading his thoughts.

"But you've got to remember, I'm a sweet old lady, so no comments on my china" she winked at him and Dean gave her a small smile, waiting for her to look away before glancing at George for reassurance.

He found her holding laughter.

She sat them down, side by side, on the smallest couch in her living room. George was practically sitting on his lap, but neither of them complained.

"Now don't you two move. I'll be right back"

With that being said she bustled off to the kitchen presumably.

"Under any other circumstances I would find this very enjoyable but right now it's just awkward" Dean stated as soon as the old woman was gone.

George smirked and leaned back in a seemingly comfortable position, her head was resting on his shoulder now and he could smell her shampoo.

"Just let her play matchmaker and then we're outta here. Just relax Winchester" was her short reply.

She seemed perfectly at ease with the situation, but she wasn't the one dealing with an erection.

"Easy for you to say" was his reply, it came out harsher than he had meant it to but this didn't seem to bother George, all she did was smirk.

"Awe, well don't you two look absolutely adorable? Yes your skin colors go perfectly well together. And your eye colors too. You really are too cute for words" she sighed and placed a tray laden with cookies and cake on the table.

Dean glanced at George, a blank look on his face, though he suspected she was holding in laughter. Dean sighed in as low a voice as he could muster and turned back to the old woman in front of him, trying his best not to seem rude.

George reached over to grab a cookie, forcing her to shift her position so that her hip bone was digging into his groin. Dean grimaced and hissed.

"George" his voice was breathy and there was a sort of pleading behind it.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. You okay?" Dean nodded in response.

She went back to her original position and put her hand on his shoulder, inspecting him from top to bottom for god knows what. But in the end she seemed satisfied enough to lean back against him.

Mrs. McDonald was smiling during this whole affair, sipping at her cup of tea. When she was done she started asking questions as Dean knew she would eventually get to.

"So, Dean is it? So Dean where were you living before you moved here?"

"Uhm I was born in Lawrence but we moved away when I was pretty young and ever since then we've just been going from town to town, my dad's job didn't really give us much opportunity to just settle down in one place"

"Oh you poor thing. Well, you'll be staying here for the rest of the year yes?"

Dean shrugged and he felt George shift against him slightly to put as little effort against his groin as possible.

"Well, no matter how long you stay I'm sure George there will make you feel right at home" she winked at George's direction and he felt George shift against him uncomfortably.

A quick glance at her told him that her face was actually reddening and that she was smiling back at Mrs. McDonald, giving her a forced, sheepish smile that didn't really fill up her entire face.

"So you'll be going to school with my George yes? Isn't she just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? First time I saw her she was a tiny thing but now she's all grown up. Ain't exactly the worst looking companion, Dean?" she sent him a wink in his direction and this time, when he looked at George, her face was as red as a tomato, if not worse.

Dean gave Mrs. McDonald a hearty laugh.

"Yes ma'am, she's real easy on the eyes" Dean winked at George this time and she grew even redder, a few seconds ago he didn't even think that was possible.

"Well I appreciate this flattery, really I do, but why don't we talk about something else?"

"Aw we embarrassed the poor dear. Alright we'll change the subject. Why don't you two tell me what it is young people do nowadays? I find that the answers become wilder and wilder with each generation"

George and Dean shrugged and then she said.

"Nothin' much really, just walking around playing basketball, not anything interesting"

"Really? I expected something a lot more interesting. Have either of you ever gone skydiving?" to Dean it seemed totally irrelevant but he tried to seem interested.

"No ma'am I haven't" was Dean's response.

"Oh you really should, and together too it would be so adorable wouldn't it. You know, I have these friends, they went skydiving and then they just couldn't keep their hands off each other that they did right there _in the air_. Now don't you go off doing that. A nice comfortable bed is what you need. And maybe-"

"Okay really, that's enough thank you Mrs. McDonald" George's expression was that of bewilderment.

Dean, personally, was amused and he decided right then and there, that he liked Mrs. McDonald.

"Oh neither of you have to hide it honey. I can feel the attraction from here" she wiggled her eyebrows at them and winked.

George buried her face in her hands and Dean and Mrs. McDonald laughed in unison.

"I hate all of you" was George's muffled comeback.

"Well, if you ever stop hating me tell me what happens between you two will you? But if I die, don't you go talking to my grave okay? I think that's really cheesy"

George's shoulders shook with laughter and she pulled her face out of her hands.

"That's real nice Mrs. McDonald, real nice" George smiled at the old lady and the old lady smiled back.

They spent an hour at Mrs. McDonald's house, eating her delicious baking and listening to her trying to get them together, or listening to her occasional sexual joke about the two of them.

At the doorstep she told Dean to kiss George if he ever wanted to eat her cookies again.

"That's really unnecessary Mrs. McDonald" had been George's nervous reply.

"Nonsense if I say he has to kiss you than it's necessary"

George glanced at Dean, an inquiring look on her face.

"If the old lady says it's necessary, then it's necessary" he shrugged, giving her an innocent look.

George sighed in mock exasperation.

'If you must, you must"

Dean leaned in, his heart thudding in anticipation, stepping closer to her too. He brought a hand up to get tangled in her hair.

Her hands flew up to clutch his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt bunching up in her fists.

"Dean" she whispered, almost fearfully.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N Yes even I am astonished at how fast I was able to update, and hopefully the next chapter will be up this fast as well. I think it's because I've reached a really important part in the plot so it's all been planned out in my wacky tacky head already :P**

**Anyway as you can see I went back and changed everything so that Dean and George are 16, I fixed all the ages and everything. It fit the story a lot better, especially the way I had it played out in my head. **

**And let me tell you writing this was a real bitch because my keyboard's all effed up and my dad refuses to let me fix up, even though I told him I would pay for it *sigh***

**So anyway enough of my rambling, and onto the actual story. **

Dean froze, his fist clenching, tugging at her hair. She winced but otherwise showed no other reaction.

"I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere" stated Mrs. McDonald as she bustled away.

George waited for Mrs. McDonald to be out of earshot before whispering his name again.

"Dean"

"Yeah George?" his voice was thick and husky.

The apprehension that had filled her stomach such a short while ago was gone now and all that was left was anxiety and a smidge of fear. She loosened her fingers from his shoulders and looked down at her feet, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"You don't _have _to kiss me."

"Don't you want me to kiss you?"

"More than anything" she mumbled but then looked up at him, her eyes full of determination.

"I just don't think it's a good idea that's all"

Dean titled his head to one side, confusion filling his eyes. Her mouth twitched at the corner, upwards this time.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honest to god think that this will just be some kiss like you'd have with just some other girl. I'm not Jean Emers, Dean"

"Hey, I know that." He brushed her cheek with his fingertips, her stomach knotting and twisting all over again.

"But, aren't you just a little bit curious?" Was she?

The only word she could think of to describe Dean at that very moment was adorable. His eyes were wide and were filled with genuine curiosity and a hint of lust but maybe that was just her mind showing her what she wanted to see. His full lips pouted slightly.

"Well of _course _I'm curious"

This seemed to give Dean a boost of confidence, so he leaned in closer, the tip of his nose brushing against the curve of her cheek.

"But I just think it isn't the best idea. As far as ideas go" her voice was leveled, like she was trying to not give herself away, but Dean could tell she wanted it just as much as he did.

"You think too much. Sometimes you just have to wing it. Trust your instincts"

"And what if you're instinct's are wrong?"

He had leaned in even closer by now. His nose pressed up against her cheek, his lips a mere inch away from hers.

"Does this feel wrong to you?" There was a trace of disappointment in his tone, it made her heart sink.

"No"

"Then what's the problem?" He was whining now.

"The problem is that we just talked about this. An hour and a half ago"

She was getting pretty frustrated. Dean's intentions were good, but sometimes he just acted on impulse without thinking about the consequences first. The truth was that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to be just friends after this. She had wanted to kiss him ever since she caught a glimpse of his perfect lips, but she had always been pretty good at self control.

"So?"

"_So _didn't you say that you don't want anything to happen between us? And I agreed?"

Dean was quiet after that, he watched her avoid his gaze, watched her look down at her shoes. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, capturing the corner of her mouth as well.

George looked up into his half-smiling, half-smirking face, her face filled with a nice surprise that made Dean feel like a cup of warm tea had been poured over his heart. She smiled at him, a silent thank you in her eyes.

"I'm satisfied. For now" he added a wink for effect.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled deep into his broad chest. Dean rubbed her back in slow, calming movements, trying to keep his disappointment from being revealed.

Mrs. McDonald chose that moment to come bustling back, carrying a tray laden with three large plates, covered in tin foil.

"You two are absolutely adorable. I wish my camera wasn't broken. So, Dean, how was that kiss"

George moved away from Dean but he kept his arm around her waist. He smirked and looked down at George.

"It wasn't anything special really"

She hit his arm playfully.

"Jackass"

Mrs. McDonald chuckled and motioned for George to take two plates.

"For you and your brothers. And the other one's for you and your dad and brother, Dean" They took the plates and thanked her, before heading down the road to George's house.

**

"Yes, Castiel I'm aware she's only sixteen"

Mrs. McDonald was in her living room, sipping tea with her phone held up to mouth. There was a short pause where she listened to what was being said on the other line and took another sip of her tea. When she spoke again, it was a sigh.

"Orders are orders. I know she is your daughter, brother, but you were chosen for this because our Father knew that you would not attach yourself to the children you were meant to produce. George and the Winchester boy both have a destiny that must be fulfilled. It is not up to us to decide the methods of this fulfillment. We have our orders and we must follow them. Or do you consider yourself important enough now that you can question our father's decisions?"

There was a longer pause, in which Mrs. McDonald's expression rarely changed. Her stance remained calm and collected as she listened to what her brother had to say.

"Yes that's all dandy Castiel, but have you forgotten what she is meant to do? Have you forgotten the boy's original purpose? It may seem a long way from now but it's still an important matter that mustn't go ignored. The fate of billions rests on their shoulders. And if you tell me they're only sixteen again I will hang up in your face."

There was no reply from the other end and she sighed.

"I know this is hard for you to do Castiel, really, you have my sympathy. She is your _child_, none of us has ever had a _child _before, and I'm sure it's hard. But our loyalty remains with our father. Now I am going to hang up now, my purpose has been fulfilled and I have nothing more here. Goodbye Castiel"

Mrs. McDonald hung up the phone and finished her tea. She took her cup to the kitchen and washed it, then set it to dry. She went upstairs and lied down on her bed, and, with a flash of blinding white light, she lay as still as a statue, a peaceful expression on her face as her chest stopped moving.

**

"That was awkward wouldn't you say?" George said.

She and Dean were sitting in his kitchen, eating the cake Mrs. McDonald had sent with them.

"Nah. It was kinda fun" Dean was smirking.

George shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah you would think so. You weren't the one who was being tormented"

"It wasn't _that _bad George. It was actually pretty funny"

She glared at him.

"Some friend you are"

Dean took a bite of the cake and asked.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say?"

George made a face.

"Please make an attempt to be civilized Dean. Where's Sam?"

Dean made a show of swallowing before saying.

"Upstairs, taking a shower. Why?"

George shrugged.

"Josh and Keith are asking if Sam can sleep over tonight. So can he?" And then George's eyes brightened and she smiled wide as if getting an idea.

"Hey maybe you could too"

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your dad would be okay with that? I mean, I am a boy"

She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side.

"No shit Sherlock. You just figure that out? Of course I'm sure. Come on it'll be fun. And Josh just rented out this movie and Ash, he's a friend of mine, said it's awesome. It's been out for a while but every time I get the chance to watch it something happens"

"Ash?"

"Yeah. He skipped a few grades, he's only nine, but he's pretty cool, for a nine year old. Anyway what do you say?"

"About what?" She rolled her eyes.

"About tonight you dumbass!"

"Where would I sleep?"

"In my room. Duh"

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. Unless you aren't. I'm sure we could find somewhere else if you aren't. Sam's all set, there's plenty of room with Josh and Keith, and besides, knowing them they'll probably spend all night in front of the TV anyway"

"I thought we'd be the ones in control of the TV"

"Does Sam mind horror movies?"

"No" _We practically live in one_,Dean added mentally.

"Then there won't be a problem"

"Okay then. Just one question though"

"Hm?" she had taken a bite of her cake and obviously had the sense not to open her mouth.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Dean smirked and George rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Of course you can Dean, because we really need more fuel for your sexual fantasies, right?"

Dean shrugged.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat sweetheart"

It turned out that George, Josh and Keith were the only ones left in the house, the rest of them had all gone out camping for the week.

They set up in front of the TV and George popped the movie in. She and Dean were sitting on the couch and Sam and the twins were lying down on the floor in their sleeping bags, wearing their pajamas. Dean was wearing black sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, George was wearing boxers and a tank top.

She and Dean were sharing a bowl of popcorn and the three twelve year olds on the floor in front of them had a bowl each. Dean had his arm around George and she had her head on his shoulder, her hair grazing his neck so lightly it almost tickled.

By the end of the movie the three twelve year olds were passed out and George's eyes were droopy and Dean was yawning. Neither of them could bring themselves to move so they just fell asleep on the couch.

**

"Wow, they're really knocked out"

Sam was standing over his brother's sleeping form; they had been trying to get George and Dean awake for the past half hour.

George was lying on top of Dean, their arms were hanging off the side of the couch, her small hand curled inside his. Their legs were twisted around each other's and Dean's other arm was wrapped around her, her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Maybe we should just let them sleep guys" Josh said, shifting uncomfortably.

"But I'm hungry" whined Keith.

"Then go get some cereal you lazyass" came the slurred reply from George as she stirred against Dean's broad chest.

Dean's arm tightened around her and he stirred too, but they remained in their positions the steady rise and fall of their chests the only proof of life.

"GEORGE" Keith yelled into her ear.

"Holy shit!"

Dean tumbled over the side of the couch, bringing George down with him.

"Fuck" she grumbled as she tried to push Dean off of her.

"Dean" she groaned.

"Mmm?" he had buried his face in the space between her breasts and she could feel the vibration running through her body.

"Get off me"

"But I'm sleepy" he nuzzled into her and pulled her closer to him.

George sighed and stopped trying to push him off of her, dropping her head back to the ground, thankful for the three sleeping bags lying around.

"There's cake in the fridge just eat that for Christ's sake"

"Okay" Josh said, suddenly enthusiastic, as he dragged the other two to the kitchen.

George sighed again as she slipped her fingers in Dean's hair, she stroked the skin behind his ear with her thumb and attempted to go back to sleep.

When she woke up for the second time she was in her bed, the covers drawn up and the curtains closed. She rolled over onto her side and yawned loudly.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't alone, there was water running in her bathroom and she saw that one of her towels were gone from where it usually hung beside her door. She heard the water turn off and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut.

A few seconds later Dean exited her bathroom, she opened her eyes a tiny bit, just enough to peek out and see Dean, a towel wrapped around his lower body, searching for something in his duffel.

She watched a single drop of water run down from the side of his face and move down until it reached his chin, dropping down into the duffel.

He pulled out a pair of boxers, a triumphant look on his face. He started to remove the towel and she shut her eyes quickly, half wanting to see what was under there, half afraid of not being able to control herself if she did.

She waited for an entire minute, she heard no sound at all, and she opened her eyes again, afraid that Dean might've dropped down dead. Instead she was met with his gorgeous green flecked eyes, staring back at her. She shuddered at the intensity she saw in them.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back, his warm breath tickling her face.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned it, brushing the tip of her nose with his lips before heading towards her ear.

"You know, it isn't nice to watch people strip when they don't know about it"

"I wa-" she started but he put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"But we're even now" he winked at her before removing his finger and leaning in to bite down on her lower lip.

Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled her lip into her mouth, hoping to maybe taste some of him.

"Dean"

"I know, I know. Not a good idea" he sighed.

"Yeah, that" she was actually going to beg him for more, pull him in and lean against him, and kiss him hard.

He stood up.

"Actually, I don't really mind much if you peek. Maybe it'll help you see reason. Still wanna look?" he had a suggestive look on his face as his hand hovered over the towel.

She let out a laugh, trying to cover up the groan she had bit back, trying to remember that conversation they had just yesterday.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass" she got out of her bed.

Dean grinned at her, modestly may have been the word she would have used to describe someone else, but this was Dean Winchester. And Dean Winchester didn't have a modest bone in his body.

She grabbed her other towel and headed towards the bathroom. Dean reached out and grabbed her arm, softly caressing it with his thumb. He looked like he was about to say something, but he changed his mind.

"Thanks, for-" he couldn't think of exactly what he was thankful for so he just waved one hand around, hoping it would suffice.

She smiled warmly at him.

"And you're welcome. For-" She copied his movement.

Dean chuckled and let go of her, watching her head into the bathroom.

**

When George went downstairs she smelled coffee, and waffles, and cake, and eggs, and bacon. She stood at the top of the stairs breathing in the scent before going into the kitchen.

Dean was standing at the stove, hovering over a frying pan, holding a wooden spoon. Josh, Keith and Sam were sitting at the table devouring a huge breakfast that Dean had obviously made.

"Having breakfast without me? I'm offended" George was smirking when Dean turned to look at her.

His response was to laugh.

"More like making sure you had any. I don't know what the hell those three were doing before we woke up but it sure as hell got their appetites worked up"

George laughed and walked over to Dean.

"I didn't know you could cook"

"It's one of my many secret talents sweetheart"

She smirked and stood on her toes, bringing her lips near his ear and whispered into them.

"Would stripping be another one of your secret talents too?"

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"Sure, angel, if you want I'll give you a private show later" Dean mentally slapped himself.

Where had the angel thing come from, it sounded way too cheesy, he'd never called anyone _angel _before.

"I'll look forward to that" George didn't seem to notice the nickname, and if she did she didn't say anything about it.

She walked away and sat down next to Keith, stealing some cake off his plate with his fork.

"Hey!" Keith gaped at his sister, the chewed up bits of waffle in his mouth clearly visible.

George made a face and closed her brother's mouth.

"Why is it that all the men in my life seem incapable of swallowing their food?" George sighed dramatically and Dean snorted from where he stood.

**

They headed to the diner after that, dropping off their siblings at the park beforehand. George had to work extra shifts because everyone was out of town.

The diner was quieter than usual, the sound of the bell above the door was usually drowned by the laughing and chattering of the people inside. Today, though, the sound rang through the entire place. There was a chilling atmosphere in the air, it was a frightening change from the usual liveliness that inhabited the town.

"Who died?" Dean whispered into her ear.

George shrugged. A brunette woman was approaching them. She had pretty features, a squarish jaw and wide, cat-like, brown eyes. Her hair was tied up and she wore no make-up.

She approached George, anger filling her face.

"You're late. Just 'cause your dad own the place doesn't mean you can come and go whenever you want to. You work here, you work like the rest of us"

The woman stomped out the door, her eyes seething with anger.

"What the fuck is her problem?"

"Her grandmother died, love" said an old British lady from the back of the diner.

George's mouth fell into a perfect O shape, her hand flying to her mouth, shock filling her eyes.

"No way"

"It's true" said another old woman, sitting at the same booth as the first one.

"Lila found her yesterday, just lying in her bed like a statue. Poor girl" she continued.

"But you know what's got the police really stumped? Apparently she's been dead for a month. Heart attack" added a man who looked like he was in his late thirties added from the counter.

"What? That's impossible. We were at her house yesterday. That's impossible"

Suddenly Dean understood what was going on. Lila was the brunette and her grandmother was Mrs. McDonald.

He put an arm around George's waist. He hoped it was a comforting one.

"Yeah it's got the police stumped too. We all saw her yesterday, buying groceries" The man said.

"She came over to my house for tea" said the British old lady a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah well" George started, pulling away from Dean and going around the counter to tie her apron around her waist.

"I'm sure the police will figure it out soon. Right?" the rest nodded in agreement, Dean wasn't so sure about it.

Dean told George he was going to go check up on the three kids left in their care, so he went to the park and sat down on a wooden bench, trying to think of a logical explanation.

The only one he could come up with was possession but as far as he knew demons didn't possess dead bodies. Unless the demon possessed her before she died, but hadn't the man said she had a heart attack? He had never heard of someone having a heart attack during a possession.

God, why wasn't Dad here? Everything would be so much easier if he was.

Dean decided to investigate this thing on his own. He headed over to Mrs. McDonald's. There was a car parked in front of it so Lila must be there. Dean sighed and went round the back, climbing up the side of the house and through a window, landing on her pink carpet. He was forced to check each and every room until he found the bedroom.

No sulfur.

He tried the entire floor but he didn't find anything. He sighed and left the house as quietly as he could, heading back to the park.

When his dad got back they would get a hold of the autopsy report. There was no way in hell there wasn't anything supernatural behind this. Unless the police fucked up the report.

He sat on the bench and though of what could have happened to Mrs. McDonald, nothing he could think of made any sense, so he gave up, and settled for watching over Sam and the twins instead.

"Oh my god! Dean!" yelled a high-pitched voice.

Dean looked up and found Jean Emers running towards him, her hair billowing around her head in every direction.

She reached him completely out of breath, panting for air. Dean smirked.

"Need some help?"

She smiled and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here? All alone?"

"Watching over my brother" he gestured with his head to where Sam was on a seesaw with Josh and Keith was sitting in the middle.

"Oh that's sweet. Hey aren't those two George's brothers?"

"Yeah"

"Is George here?"

"No. She's working"

"Oh okay" she seemed disappointed that he didn't elaborate, or offer anything for her she could elaborate on.

"So you're coming to school with us right?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh you just _have _to sit with us then. Really there isn't anyone to sit with better than us"

It was always the same every year. Be invited to sit at the jock table by one of the cheerleaders, the football players will glare at him and the cheerleaders will sit there and be overly-perky. Dean was getting tired of the same old thing every school.

"What about George. Where does she sit?" Dean saw the frustration in Jean's eyes.

"George sits with this loser in a mohawk, a nine year old geek, this emo and a guy who doesn't think about anything other than skating"

Dean's eyebrows shot up, she had mentioned Erin and Ash but not the other two.

"Yeah I know don't they all sound like losers? Now do you really want to sit with them?" Jean had obviously misunderstood his look of surprise.

The thought of sitting there was actually rather appealing to Dean. He didn't like Erin at all and he had never liked emos but George was sitting there and for some reason that alone made him want to sit at that table. Plus the thought of George sitting with four other guys was not an appealing one at all.

He settled for shrugging.

"I guess not"

"So you'll sit with us?"

"Sure" Dean was already thinking of ways to get out of this commitment.

"Awesome. I've told my friends that there's a new boy and they just can't WAIT to meet you. But then I told them that you spend all your times with Ms. Reynolds and they're kind of not so enthusiastic"

Dean cocked his head. George had already told him that she wasn't popular, or well-liked, or anything like that. But he didn't know it was that bad.

"Why? What's wrong with George?" Jean shrugged in response, obviously trying thinking of a valid reason that wouldn't offend him.

"Well, she's just…weird. Y'know? She chooses to hang around with those losers because they're _cool_ apparently, which I really can't see, and she's just weird, y'know? Ever since she was a kid, she never wanted to play hopscotch or dolls or anything, she wanted to play with the boys. I blame her parents for having too many boys and not enough girls. I think it really screwed her up"

Dean took in this information, it wasn't anything he didn't already know, or expect really. She grew up with six brothers, obviously she would be a bit of a tomboy. But he didn't really understand why everyone was so mean to her.

Dean just shrugged, not really sure what she wanted him to answer, nor was he sure what he would have answered if he could. He felt like he needed to stick up for George but he didn't really know how.

"Why do you hang out with her?" Jean regarded him with curious eyes, Dean shrugged again.

"She's pretty cool I guess, helps me out a lot, especially with Sam. And it's not like I have a reason not to"

"She's _weird_"

"It's a good weird though"

"There's no such thing"

"Yeah there is"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"I've known her longer than you and I don't find anything special about her"

"Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"Because I want to know why you hang out with her"

"Because maybe I want to?"

"But why? Why do you want to?"

"How about it isn't any of your business?" Dean was starting to get pissed off now.

He knew the drill, try and find out if he liked the other girl so she could go and threaten her and tell her to stay away from him, blah blah. It happened often though it never really got too heated because he always left the town before it could.

"It was just a question"

"That I answered"

"Sorry" He could tell that Jean was uncomfortable now, he didn't really mind though, he almost found himself thinking that she deserved it.

"You never called me" she said, perking up again.

"I washed your number off by accident" Dean gave her his killer innocent look just to stay on the safe side.

Jean giggled and shook her head at him.

"Didn't I warn you not to? Alright I'll write it down again and if you don't call me by tomorrow I'll be very angry with you. Okay?" She wrote her number down again, on his forearm this time, and then stood and placed a kiss on his cheek before smiling sweetly and walking off.

Dean leaned back in his seat contentedly, a smug look on his face, knowing that he was very close to getting laid now.

Sam approached Dean a while later, a cautious look on his face.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Sam sat down next to Dean and was quiet for a while before saying.

"Dean, how long do you think we're gonna be here for?"

Dean shrugged.

"As long as dad wants us to be I guess"

"But we've been here for almost two months now, and dad has almost never kept us in one place for this long. And he's already got us into school which doesn't start for another two weeks."

"Look Sammy, you know how dad is, even if we ask him he isn't gonna give us a straight answer. Maybe he's on to something and he thinks it's too dangerous for us or something. It happens"

"Well yeah but he hasn't even started looking into the house. Isn't it supposed to be haunted?"

"I'm sure dad knows what he's doing, Sam"

"Yeah of course he does"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Sam mumbled.

Dean regarded his brother with curious eyes, there was something wrong, something he wasn't telling him.

"Listen, Dean. Do you think dad would mind if we told them about what we do?"

"Who?"

"Y'know, George and Josh and Keith"

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment. It was a tempting thought, maybe it would help her understand a little bit more.

"Tell you what, when dad gets back, we'll ask him. Okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled, walking off to resume his playing.

George joined them as soon as her shift ended, giving her brothers a hug before telling them that Mrs. McDonald died.

Up until that point Dean had no idea how close the Reynolds had been to Mrs. McDonald, he knew George was close to her but he had no idea that the whole family treated her as if she was a close relative. If Dean didn't know any better he would have thought that she was their grandmother or something.

They ate at the diner and then went back to her house. She turned the TV on and then dragged Dean to the kitchen, locking the door behind her.

"Dean I need to ask you to do me a favor" Dean heard the seriousness in her tone but he smirked anyway, giving her a suggestive look.

"You wanna ask me if we can have sex on the table, right? Always had the feeling that you were the kinky type."

George laughed and shook her head at him.

"If I was going to have sex with you I definitely wouldn't have choose the kitchen table as the place to do it"

"Yeah? Where would you choose to do it?" She pretended to think about it though she already knew what she wanted, she had fantasies about it on more than one occasion, playing out exactly how she wanted it to be in her head.

"On top of your sexy ass car" she winked and Dean grinned like a child opening his Christmas Presents.

"See, I knew you were kinky" she smiled at him.

"That isn't what I want to ask you though so forget it" he pouted and she smiled at him again.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

George looked down at her feet, and played with some loose strands of her hair. She eventually sucked in a deep breath.

"Could you stay here for a while? With me?"

Dean didn't really get what she was saying at first, then it clicked, she wanted him to stay with her for the night again. When he didn't answer George continued.

"I mean, you know, stay the night. I don't mean _with _me. And not only you, I mean, of course Sam can stay too I don't expect you to leave him home alone, and this time maybe we can actually fall asleep where we're supposed to and not just on the couch like yesterday. And-"

When she looked up, Dean was suddenly in front of her gazing down at her so deeply it made her shudder. He smiled down at her and tangled one of his hands in her hair, lowering his head down so that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Please George, could you just shut up?"

"'M Sorry"

"You're basically asking if me and Sam can sleep over again right?" she nodded once.

"And my answer is sure. But why?"

George wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I've got a really bad feeling. Mrs. McDonald dying and the whole being dead for a month thing I dunno I just-" she squeezed herself tighter, as if trying to reassure herself that she was still alive.

"I just think it would be safer if we stayed together you know? And anyway if there was anything going on your house would be anyone's first choice for a hideout" Dean laughed, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he'd had since the beginning.

If there were demons involved he sure as hell didn't want to deal with them alone. Dean tightened his arms around her waist, reassuring _himself_ that she was still alive.

"Sure we'll stay with you George just one question. How much salt have you got?" Dean had a slight smirk on his lips.

**A/N Lol so yeah another sorta cliff hanger, I'm sorry but it seemed appropriate to end it there. Oh and just so you know the whole George/Jean hate relationship goes way beyond the usual popular girl hating on a loser shit, it'll all be revealed in due time though. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N Okay so not even close to the usual amount, and I'm sorry for the shortness, with this long of a wait you'd expect a longer chapter eh?**

**Well anyway thing is I kinda got writer's block, this chapter is kinda necessary yet kinda not. **

**I dunno, anyway I promise the next one will be a lot more interesting to read and I'd really appreciate it if y'all tell me what you think ;DD**

Sam and Dean salted all the doors and windows.

Sam was too hyped up about about the sleep over that he didn't even ask about the extra precautions. George stood behind them and watched, her arms crossed over her chest, seemingly lost in her own trail of thought.

If she thought what they were doing was weird she said nothing about it.

Josh and Keith, on the other hand, had been told to go and get ready for bed while George showed Dean where all the doors and windows were.

One thing Dean liked about George was that she knew when to ask questions and when to just drop it. She would just shut up and watch, only speaking if she had to.

After they were done Sam went off to get dressed and ready for bed while George took Dean to her room.

George had gone into the bathroom to change into a tank top and boxers, while Dean stripped to his boxers and grabbed his duffel in search of a t-shirt.

When George came out of the bathroom she found a shirtless Dean digging through his bag. She maneuvered her way around him and sat down on the edge of her bed, facing him. He looked up and smiled at her from behind his long eyelashes, and she smiled back, getting up to stand in front of him.

Still smiling.

Dean straightened up and kissed her chin. George tore her gaze away from his face long enough to scan his well-toned chest. Most of the scars that he had earlier were gone, but the huge one that had made her stomach churn earlier had faded into a white line.

She traced it with her fingers, not really capable of saying anything. She stopped once she had gotten to the waistband of his boxers.

"It's almost gone now" she finally managed to choke out.

"I didn't think you noticed it the first time"

"Are you crazy? Of course I did" the first part was harsh, the second soft, caring might have even been the word for it.

"Maybe I'll be able to tell you how I got it, one day" Dean stroked her hair, his fingers running across the nape of her neck every so often.

George wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Dean rubbed her back.

"I'm scared Dean. The way Mrs. McDonald died. There's something not right about it"

"Is that why you asked me to stay?"

George nodded into his chest.

"I figured we'd be safer if we stayed together, instead of in separate houses"

"Is that it?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

She looked up at him, annoyance playing across her face.

"What do you mean?"

Dean studied her expression for a long time, one of his hands still in her hair, the other one still playing across her back.

"Nuthin I guess" was his final answer.

She smiled at him regardless and reached up to kiss his neck, moving up to his jaw-line and finally getting to his ear.

"You should get dressed" she whispered before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen"

"Again with the kitchen sex George? I thought you weren't into that kinda thing" he smirked and she smirked back, cocking her eyebrow.

"I think you're the one who wants to have kitchen sex with me Dean" his smirk deepened as he gazed at her.

"I want to have sex with you. Period. Where it is I really couldn't care less" he gave her a suggestive look before winking.

George sighed and shook her head.

"Just get dressed Winchester"

Dean chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

**

Dean had finally found a clean enough shirt to wear and then went thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen.

George was sitting on the counter next to the fridge, leaning against it, eating out of a box of ice cream.

She glanced up at him from behind her thick, curled eyelashes and grinned.

Dean tried to remember anyone other than Sam and Dad who had been so happy to see him.

He came up with nothing.

He grinned back at her, locking eyes with her for a good five seconds before clearing his throat and eyeing the box of ice cream in her hands.

"You planning on using that on me Reynolds?"He cocked an eyebrow.

She looked as if she was going to give him some smartass reply but instead she smirked.

"Sure Dean I'll just cover your dick with ice cream and then suck it all off. Might as well blow you while I'm at it. What do you think'll taste better, vanilla or chocolate?"

Dean's eyes flew open, staring at her in disbelief. Then he pictured her on her knees, his fly undone, her full lips wrapped around his hard and swollen cock.

He very nearly groaned out loud.

Instead he bit back his groan and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist and kissed her collarbone.

George's breath caught in her throat when his lips made contact with her flesh. A shiver went down her spine as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Dean reached between them and got rid of the box of ice cream so he could push himself up against her without the box digging into his stomach.

He nipped at her collar bone, a groan erupting from the back of her throat, making him bite harder, a second groan, he trails his tongue over the bite mark and she arches her neck towards him.

Dean's head is yelling for him to stop right about now, but he just won't listen to reason. Maybe he should stop before things get out of hand, but then she moans his name out.

Dean, she moans.

Yes, he whispers back, now working the rest of her neck.

Please, she begs.

Please what? He asks.

I want you.

Me too.

She pulls away from him to look him in the eye.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it, Dean"

"Of course I mean it, George. Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged in response, her eyes boring into his.

Dean pulled away from her and ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth. George smiled and watched him, bringing her feet up to her chest.

"You okay Winchester?"

Dean nodded and went back to his original place in front of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist once more and he placed his hands on her waist.

"What's wrong Dean?"

He shook his head and then buried his face in the crook of her neck. George reached up and stroked his hair, noticing how soft it was and how warm she felt, pressed up against him.

"I want to say fuck it George. Really. I wanna say fuck waiting, fuck leaving, just fuck it all" his voice was barely above a whisper, his breath tickling her neck.

"Then-"

"But if I do you'll get hurt. And I don't wanna hurt you George"

George's hand stroking his hair felt especially soothing. Dean had a vague memory of his mother holding him closer to her chest in a rocking chair and she stroked his hair, George made him feel like that again, she made him feel like he was in his mother's arms again.

She made him feel happy.

She made him feel safe.

That night, George let Dean sleep in her bed.


	9. Chapter Eight

Dean woke up to a ray of sunlight filtering in through the window, and George's quiet humming. Dean recognized the tune, it was Mötorhead but it was too early for him to remember what the name of the song was.

"The hell?" he grunted out when he caught sight of her.

She was in her underwear, or something not far from it, a black bra and boxers. She was standing in front of a medium sized chalkboard, every inch covered by mathematical equations that Dean couldn't make heads or tails of.

She had a pair of headphones on and was bopping her head to the beat, which he could hear from where he was laying on the bed.

Dean remember the night before, George curled up into his chest while he lay on his side, one of his arms up by his side and the other in her hair that Dean could never get enough of, breathing in the smell that always seemed to linger around him, even when she wasn't near.

They talked for a while, Dean told her that the salt was protection against anything that could happen.

George showing him a necklace her father had given her that he had seen but never really paid attention to. It was a pentagram and a symbol Dean had never seen before; she said that her dad told her it was to protect her from evil.

Which led to Dean explaining the stuff behind pentagrams.

And George didn't ask, not once, how he knew all of this.

She did ask him something once, something weird, she asked him if he'd ever heard of anyone, or anything, she seemed to be adding in her head, called Alistair.

Dean shook his head and said he'd ask around for her and George said it was okay, that he didn't have to bother himself.

Dean stayed awake long after she had drifted to sleep, watching her. He could practically feel the innocence radiating from her, her lips parted slightly and her eyes occasionally darting here and there from behind her lids, her beautiful hair like silk running through his fingers.

She didn't seem to realize he was awake, so Dean left her there and went to take a shower that he figured would help him wake up a bit more.

When Dean got out of the bathroom, toweling his wet hair, he stumbled over something big and solid, and landed into a pile of clothes.

"What the hell?" George and Dean both said simultaneously.

George sat up quickly, pulling her headphones off. Dean was enjoying being among George's underwear too much to bother getting up.

"Dean what the hell?"

"Hm?" he asked, his eyes closed a smirk creeping up on his face.

George growled and pulled him up, roughly pushing him onto the bed. She was still in her bra and boxers and Dean couldn't help but notice that she looked sexy as hell, all pissed off.

He smirked.

"Chill George"

"You just fell over me Dean and you want me to chill?"

"Yeah pretty much" he caught sight of her aggravated expression and sighed.

"I should be the one pissed you know"

"And why is that?"

"Well, I come out of the shower and what do I find? A hot chick in her underwear trying to get a peek at me from under the door. And then I trip over her. Sorry, but wouldn't you be pissed if you were me?"

George's eyes narrowed as she cocked her eyebrow.

"I wasn't trying to see you naked, that would be more your thing" Dean opened his mouth give some cocky retort but she continued.

"But if I was, I'd expect you to be all proud and happy about it. Knowing you."

"You didn't let me finish"

"What more is there to say?"

"I wouldn't be pissed that I tripped over her, I'd be pissed that I actually thought to change in the bathroom instead of out here" Dean winked and George shook her head and sighed.

"Do you ever let up?"

"Nope," he flashed an innocent grin.

George sighed and muttered a curse word under her breath before flopping down onto the bed beside him. She sighed deeply and stretched out, yawning loudly.

"You look tired," Dean pointed out

"Didn't get much sleep. Woke up at 3 fucking AM"

Dean turned to face her, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"This is awesome"

"What is?"

"Us in bed together, me just getting out of the shower, you probably all wet for me. It's pretty awesome"

George rolled her eyes.

"That's nice Dean. You keep living in that fantasy world of yours"

"I sure as hell will" Dean let out a low groan of pleasure as he closed his eyes.

George rested her head against Dean's chest and his arm immediately wrapped around her. She played with a loose string on his shirt and Dean kept his eyes closed, trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying it way too much than he should have been.

"You gonna tell me what you were really doing on the floor or should I just go on thinking you were trying to get a peek at my dick?"

George rolled her eyes and looked up, she found that he had opened a single eye and was looking down at her, an eyebrow cocked and an amused expression on his face. She hit him forcefully and sat up, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"I was thinking"

"'Bout what?"

"Homework, realized I had some that needed finishing and figured I might as well get it over with" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the chalkboard.

"Homework? Over the summer? Man that sucks ass big time"

"Yeah. I take an extra advanced math class"

Dean looked her over once and then finally said, "Huh"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just didn't classify you as the type is all"

"You calling me dumb?"

"No no, I'm just saying, you never seemed like the nerd genius type," George rolled her eyes.

"Smooth"

In actuality, Dean was impressed. It was true, he never classified George as the type to be taking an advanced math class but he never classified her as stupid either.

"You want breakfast? I figured I'd wait for you before I got some"

"Sure"

George pulled on a shirt and some jeans, and then dragged Dean to the kitchen. They had waffles and whip cream and coffee, and then, after checking up on their siblings, headed out.

"When's your dad getting back Dean?"

"Not sure. He hasn't been gone longer than a month without leaving us with one of his friends though. So he should be back soon"

George nodded.

"When's your dad getting back?"

"End of the week. First day of school. Man what a shitty day that will be"

Dean hadn't realized how close the first day of school was. Now the realization hit him. He had been in one place for more than a month and he was about to go to school in the same place. His dad hasn't even so much as mentioned moving out.

It was almost like having a home.

But Dean learned a long time ago not to be too hopeful about anything.

"You don't like Erin much do you?"

"Not really" Dean responded, his tone was icy.

George sighed.

"Why? You got the hots for the guy or something?"

"You know I don't, Dean," she muttered under her breath quietly.

"I just figured we could hang out with him for a while. Since you both love to smoke oh so much I'm sure you could swap smoking stories"

"What's your deal George? Why do you hate smoking so much?"

"I just do, man. It's disgusting and gross and it kills people"

Dean frowned, it was obvious there was something more to it, but she didn't want to say. Probably something like a grandfather dying because of lung cancer or something.

"Alright, whatever let's go get him then," Dean caved, he couldn't help it, and besides, he was bored out of his fucking mind.

George wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. Dean pressed his face into her hair and kissed it gently.

Goddamit this girl was turning him into a chick.

Erin didn't live too far away from George, but it still took them a good ten minutes to get there.

George rung the door bell and it was answered by a bulky man in his mid-forties, his frame filled up the whole doorway. The square shape of his head was emphasized by a close cropped buzz cut. He wore army pants tucked into black boots, and a white shirt. Muscles bulged out from beneath the shirt and a pair of army tags hung around his neck.

"Hey Mr. Harrison. Erin free?"

Mr. Harrison smiled and nodded.

"Hello there dollface. Yeah he's free, in his room, probably still asleep. Why don't you and your…mate have a go at waking him up?"

"Yessir" George saluted him and trudged into the house, Dean following close behind her.

The house wasn't as big as George's. It was only one floor and was consisted of a kitchen that opened up to a medium sized living room. There was a door leading to bathroom and two others that lead to the bedrooms.

Dean could tell immediately which door was Erin's.

It was heavily graffitied and there were signs and posters covering most of it. It was that door that George opened and stepped through. Dean followed her and surveyed the room.

The curtain was drawn, casting an eerie bluish glow on everything. It was as messy as George's room if not more and the walls were covered from top to bottom with inspirational posters and band posters. The desk in one corner of the room was littered with papers and pens and colored pencils.

In the opposite corner was a narrow bed, covered by a black quilt most of which was now bunched up on the floor, and lying in the bed was Erin, wearing pretty much nothing but a pair of boxers. His naturally sandy blond hair was all over the place, sticking out at odd angles, and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Dean saw that his back was heavily tattooed and that a lot of his leg was tattooed as well.

"Erin, get up you lazy ass" George drawled out, while roughly shaking his shoulder.

Dean cleared a chair, getting rid of this piles of clothing on it and sat down. When he glanced back at Erin and George Erin had woken up and she and George seemed to be having some sort of glaring contest.

"Get the bloody hell out of my room woman"

George shook her head firmly.

"I'm not getting out until I see you out of bed"

"Why?"

George shrugged.

Erin sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow, muttering incoherent things.

George folded her arms over her chest and sat in Dean's lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey" Erin said, getting up again and nodding in Dean's direction.

"Hey" Dean said nodding back.

Erin let out a little grunt of disapproval and got out of bed, shaking the hair out of his eyes. He stretched out once and then started walking out, to go to the bathroom obviously.

"Meet us at the diner" George called out after him.

He simply waved his hand and slammed the door behind him.

"George?"

"Hm?" she rested her neck against the crook of his neck.

"Why are you in my lap?"

"I couldn't find anywhere else to sit"

"You could sit on the floor"

"Maybe I wanted to sit in your lap"

"Now why would you want that?"

George leaned in and kissed the patch under his ear where he'd forgotten to shave. She nipped at his ear and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You missed a spot" she smiled.

Dean smiled back and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear so he could see her better. George smiled and got off his lap, pulling him up with her.

"Come on let's go before the perv thinks we're doing something in here"

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, George stopped and swayed on the stopped.

"Weren't we doing something?"

George laughed and Dean could feel the vibration running through both their bodies.

"But he doesn't need to know that"

"Good point" Dean said before kissing her neck and releasing her.

George went out into the living room where Erin's dad was on the couch, drinking beer and watching some kind of sports game.

"I congratulate you on waking him up. Would either of you like a beer?"

"You have to be 21 to drink alcohol in this country Mr. Harrison"

"Blimey I forgot that! It's too early for young lot to be drinking anyway"

George smiled and saluted him once more before exiting the house.

"Mind if we stop by my house for a second? I need to get something"

Dean realized that he had forgotten his 9 mm. in his room while trying to come up with ways to kill Erin. He had shotguns in his duffel, a machete in his duffel and a shank in his boot. All that he needed was a handgun and he'd be set.

"Sure"

Dean had George wait in the living room for him as he thundered up the stairs. George got up and wandered around the living room before returning to the table with all the pictures.

She smiled at all the happy faces staring back at her and titled her head to one side. She ran a finger along a picture of a younger Dean. He was such an adorable kid. She heard a sound behind her and automatically assumed it was Dean.

"You were a really cute kid" She didn't turn around.

There was no reply and George furrowed her eyebrows, if she found him too preoccupied with staring at her ass she would give him a nice shiner he could remember her buy when he finally did leave.

"Dean? Did you hear me?" she turned around, a hand on her jutted hip.

The two figures standing before her were definitely not Dean.

George's hand fell from her hip and her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes widening in shock.

"Billy? Mackenzie?" George's breath caught in her throat when the two things nodded their heads.

The things were in the shape of two children that George recognized as Billy and Mackenzie, the two kids who died in the house a couple of years ago. Their faces were white as snow and their eyes were like empty, bottomless elevator shafts. Their clothes were covered with their blood and George could see where they had been cut open. Their hair resembled rats' nests.

George shuddered.

"Help us" one of them, the girl, croaked out in a hoarse voice.

"Please" the boy added.

George's expression changed from shock and horror to wonder and amazement. She tilted her head to one side and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"How?"

"Please" the boy repeated.

George dropped down to her knees and found them inches away. The little girl reached out to touch her cheek. Her fingers were ice cold and goosebumps sprang up along George's arms but she made no sign of moving away. The little girl seemed to color when they made contact and she smiled.

"So warm...Billy, come here! She's so warm"

The little boy touched her other cheek and smiled, placing his entire palm on it.

"Yeah. So warm"

George's heart warmed at the sight of the two children, she wanted to help them, if only she knew how.

"What happened to you?"

"We were killed"

"The others got us" Billy volunteered.

"The…others?" George's tone was skeptical.

"Yeah, the other ghosts" Mackenzie said, seating herself in George's lap.

It felt uncomfortable but once again George made no sign of movement, even as Billy joined his sister in her lap.

"How many are there?"

"I dunno. Ten maybe?" Billy smiled.

"That's a lot" George remarked.

"Yeah. Your mom's here too you know" Mackenzie stated.

"What?" George's face held an expression of bewilderment as she regarded the little girl.

"She isn't allowed to see you though. And if she tries to _she _shows up" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Who's she?" George asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No one knows. Her name's Lilith though" Mackenzie all but spat it out.

George had opened her mouth to ask one of the million and a half questions that were floating around inside her head when Dean rounded the corner, a sawed off in his hands his face showing nothing but anger.

No shock, no amazement.

"Get away from her" Dean growled out and raised the shotgun but the two kids were gone before he could aim.

"Did they hurt you?" Dean asked, running up to her and bending down to inspect her.

George shook her head. She was shaking now that the shock had worn off. She had just been talking to two people who were supposed to be dead but were now very much alive, they had been sitting in her lap for Christ's sake.

"Are you okay? Are you sure?" George nodded slowly.

Normally she'd be worried about showing fear. Normally she'd be damned before she let anyone know she was afraid of something. But this was Dean, and Dean screamed abnormality.

Dean went on with his inspection, taking hold of her head gently and turning it from left to right, examining her jaw and neck and everything his eyes could reach. He then moved onto her arms. Once he seemed satisfied enough with this examination, finding nothing out of the ordinary, he dropped George's hands and stood up.

"I don't get it" he said confused, running a hand through his hair and looking out the window distractedly.

George pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face between her knees. When she looked up again Dean was in front of her, watching her closely like he would a ticking bomb.

"Dean…those two kids…they died…three years ago. I swear I was at their funeral. I swear I swear" George's tone was hysterical.

"Shh…I know. I know" Dean pulled her in to his chest and George grabbed hold of his shirt, breathing in the smell of his cologne and his deodorant.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, trying to think of ways to calm her down and explain all of this to her, and trying to come up with an explanation for himself.

Why didn't they hurt her? They didn't even try.

George, on the other hand, let Dean's hands soothe her, letting her whole body go limp in his arms. She let her thoughts wander. Lilith. Alistair. Who the fuck were these people and what the hell did they want with her?

George pulled away from Dean, catching the expression of distraction on his face and decided to leave him be. She picked up the sawed off from where it had been dropped on the ground and curled up on the couch.

Dean sat down next to her, taking the gun and placing it next to him. He watched her for a little bit, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"George, what exactly did they say to you?" Dean's tone was careful, like he was worried she was about to lose her sanity any minute.

"They asked for my help. They seemed so alone. God" she buried her face in the couch.

"Is that all?" Dean hated treating her like all the other victims he had ever met but he didn't know what else to do.

"No" it was muffled but Dean understood.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking her jawline with his thumb gently. She brought her face away from the couch to look at him, her expression was difficult to read and Dean wasn't so sure he wanted to know what she was feeling at that moment.

"They told me my mother's still here. As in she's one of them"

"Your mother died here?" Dean was surprised, he had no idea.

George nodded.

"In the backyard. They said she couldn't come and talk to me because some bitch named Lilith stops her"

Dean pulled her into his chest once more, he stroked her hair and let her clutch his shirt for dear life. George rested her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"What do you think it feels like to die Dean?" Dean kissed the top of her head.

"I have no idea George. God, you're turning me into a fucking pussy"

She laughed and pulled away from him and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered into them.

"Thank you"

"C'mon. I've got something for you" Dean pulled her up and she titled her head to one side, looking slightly confused, but she followed him anyway.

Dean took her to his room, letting go of her hand in the doorway. George folded her arms over her chest and jutted a hip out to the side.

"If you're trying to get layed I'll tell you now that it isn't gonna work" Dean laughed as a response, shaking his head at her antics.

Dean went over to his bed and pulled out a shank from under the mattress. George walked over to the windows and swiped her finger along it, bringing it up to her lips.

Salt.

"Here" Dean held the knife out for her.

George took it cautiously.

"What's this?"

"A shank"

"Yeah I know what it is. But why are you giving it to me?"

"To protect you. It won't do much against a ghost. But it'll do a little bit at least. And remember to salt your windows"

George smiled and threw her arms around him.

"If you want a gun I've got one of those too" George laughed and pulled away from him.

"No, I think I'm good in that department"

"Good. Keep one in your room"

"Why are you doing all this Dean?"

"Because I'm worried about you George"

"Will you teach me more about this stuff Dean?"

He smiled and nodded.

"How about we wait for my dad to get back? He's the expert"

"Is this what he does?"

"It's kind of the family business"

"Reason why you move around so much?"

"Exactly"

Dean screamed abnormality, and she figured he was the best to teach her how to be abnormal.


	10. Chapter Nine

John showed up the day after that. It was past midnight when he rung the doorbell of the Reynolds house.

George flung the door open, Dean close at her heels, a shotgun in his hands. George jumped a good five inches when she caught sight of him.

He looked terrible, cuts and bruises covered his face and his arms, his shirt was shredded and the state of his jeans wasn't much better. His hair was greasy and dismantled, sticking out at odd angles in some places. His crimson red blood dripped onto the doorstep, dark black splatters of it splashed across the brick.

"Dad!" Dean rushed forward, pushing George out of the way and grabbing his father by the shoulders, steering him into the kitchen.

George waited for Dean and John to be clear of the door before closing it as quietly as she could and following Dean into the kitchen.

George stood in the doorway awkwardly, not knowing what to do exactly, so she watched Dean peel away his father's clothing, leaving him in jeans and nothing else.

"Uh George? Have you got a first-aid kit or something?" George nodded in response, glad she could finally do something to help.

"Sure. I'll be right back"

When she came back she found Dean washing all the blood off of his father with a sponge and the two of them talking quietly with each other. From the tones of their voices and the expression on their faces it seemed like they were having an argument. Not only that, but there was something _off_ about the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey George, could you check up on Sam for me please?" John's voice was cracked and hoarse.

George gave Dean a quick glance, and found a strange look on his face that she couldn't quite decipher. Her expression went from worried to slightly confused but she did as she was told, leaving the two men to continue their conversation.

George pushed open the door to the twins' bedroom as quietly as possible and peered in. Sam was lying on the floor in his sleeping bag, his chest rising and falling steadily. Josh and Keith were in their beds, each one in their usual state of sleep. Keith curled up into a ball and Josh spread out all over the place. She smiled slightly before closing the door and tiptoeing back down the stairs.

"They're asleep" George declared quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

The tension in the room had gotten much worse, and from the state of things it looked like Dean and John were half prepared to jump at each other's throats.

"So,," George looked around, feeling awkward and out of place.

"You're staying here, right Mr. Winchester?"

John's whipped his head around sharply to look at her. He regarded her curiously, like he was seeing her for the first time, and arched an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No, we've already been so much trouble"

"What are you talking about! You aren't any trouble at all. That house is dangerous, you can't stay there by yourself!"

"Are you worried about me?" John kept his eyebrow cocked, his tone almost cruel.

George's ears flushed and she could feel her neck getting hot, she looked down and mumbled something.

"Didn't catch that" John said simply.

"I'm just paying back my debt"

Dean was amazed at the effect his father seemed to have on her. She went from being loudspoken and proud to shy and reserved. He did think his father was being a little cruel though, she was only being nice.

"I never properly thanked you" George said with a little more confidence.

"You were only five" John said coolly, George shrugged.

"Still" There was no reply from him after that.

"Look, if you don't want to stay just say so. I just thought you might want to stay here with your children that's all!" George snapped, her eyes almost glaring.

Dean's chest swelled with pride at George standing up to his father, he knew how intimidating John could be and standing up to him like that must have taken a lot of guts.

"I'll sleep on the couch" John said quietly, glancing down at his feet.

"You can have Micah's bed" It sounded like an order.

"Where is he?"

"My dad took them hunting. Should be back in two days"

"Does he leave you alone often?"

"It isn't that big of a deal. He trusts me" she shrugged.

John nodded, as if coming to an understanding of some sort. George didn't want to ask, and she wasn't so sure whether or not she'd want to know.

"George come here for a second" Dean beckoned for her to come over.

"Yeah?" she stood behind Dean, willing herself to not look at the huge gash that Dean was working on.

"Could you hold this gauze for me, It needs stitches and I don't want it to leak blood all over the place" George nodded sullenly and placed her hands on the gauze, holding it in place while Dean carefully withdrew his hands.

"Not too much pressure George and not too little okay?" Dean's tone was commanding but soft at the same time, George nodded, focusing on applying the exact amount of pressure.

The gauze beneath her fingers was starting to feel warm, and slightly damp, so she applied more pressure. She heard John hiss but she ignored it. Dean came back, needle in hand and asked George to slowly remove the gauze. She did as she was asked and watched carefully as Dean stitched his father up.

Afterwards, once John had been shown to Micah's room and Dean had assured his father that he was sleeping in Jean's room, Dean snuck back into George's room and lied down next to her. Her back was facing him and she didn't turn around for a long time, he knew she was awake though, so he waited for her to and passed the time by playing with her hair, curling a single fiery red strand around his index finger.

"How can you stand it Dean?" she whispered finally.

"Hm?" he was still a little preoccupied with her silky hair.

She rolled over to look him in the eye.

"I asked how you can stand it"

A small frown lined his lips and he sighed, searching her face for some sort of way out, when he couldn't find one he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

George waited for him to answer, when his lips remained in their frowning state for well over two minutes she was about to turn around and try to go to sleep but he finally opened his mouth.

"I don't know. I've just…gotten used to it I guess. It's been this way ever since my mom died"

"That's a long time"

"Yeah. But like I said, I've gotten used to it, I don't mind it" his voice was flat and emotionless.

George buried her head in the crook of his arms suddenly, surprising him. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to her chest. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pressing his face into her sweet-smelling hair.

God, what was _wrong _him? He was rarely ever this emotional, he didn't even act this way around Sammy. Dean had noticed that George acted a certain way with him too. She was usually never this caring, at least not visibly.

"We bring out the best in each other, don't we?" she said quietly, Dean couldn't help a smirk.

"If this is your best, I'd hate to see what your worst is" he looked down at her, a cockily amused look on his face.

"Shut up" she grumbled, stirring from under him.

"Or I'll sleep on the floor"

"If you sleep on the floor I really _will _sleep in your brother's room"

"What'll happen if your dad finds out you've been sleeping here?"

"He'll just get pissed and lecture me. I think he already knows there's something between us"

"Is there?" George's eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"I don't usually hang around one girl this much" he shrugged.

"I feel so special" there was sarcasm in her voice, and even though he couldn't see it, Dean could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"As you should, sweetheart"

"So you're telling me, you've never had sex with the same girl twice?"

"That's the idea. But you should know, having sex more than once within five days counts as one time for me"

"Interesting"

"What's with the curiosity anyway? I didn't think you'd be eager to discuss my past sexual relations"

"Oh, shut up"

"Yeah whatever. Get some sleep George will ya?"

"Sure"

The next morning, Dean sneaked out of George's room and pretended to emerge, yawning and stretching from Jean's room next door. John emerged from Micah's room around the same time and snorted disapprovingly at Dean's appearance.

"We're in someone else's house Dean. The least you could do is look presentable and not walk around like you've just come from a strip club" John's voice was stern and Dean's face flushed.

"Ah that's okay, he looks fine to me" George had chosen that minute to emerge from her room, she winked at Dean before heading downstairs.

Dean looked down at the ground, waiting for his father footsteps to be well out of earshot before heading into George's room to retrieve his duffel.

When he walked into the kitchen he found George heating up something in the microwave and his father sitting down at the table in the middle of the room reading the newspaper.

"What do you think about this Dean?" he tossed the newspaper across the table where Dean had sat down, he picked up the newspaper and read the story at the top of the page.

"Think it could be our kind of thing?"

"Sounds like a werewolf to me."

"It's too early to be making those kinds of assumptions but there is a great possibility that that's the case here"

The article was about a recent string of killings, the police had no leads and the victims were shredded to pieces, almost as if they were attacked by an animal. All the victims' hearts were missing.

"Dad come _on_. 'Animal like gashes seems to be the cause of death here, another unusual thing is that all the victims were missing a heart. Is this really the work of a bear with a taste for human organs or could it be some serial-killer's idea of a late Valentine's Day joke?'" Dean read from the paper.

"What further proof do you need?"

George set a plate laden with pie in front of Dean and John and then one for herself, before heading to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of a box of vanilla ice cream and a jar of peanut butter and setting them down in front of her plate. She sat down and placed a scoop of ice cream on top of her pie, looked thoughtful for a minute, before adding a second scoop and then smearing peanut butter all over pie.

John stared at her, his mouth close to failing open and a look of sheer disgust lining his tired old features. Dean also watched her, he found it unusual but he couldn't be disgusted, he did eat some pretty strange combinations of food himself. George glanced up at the two men staring at her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? This is healthy compared to some of the other shit I eat" she gave them one last curious glance before digging in.

Dean realized that she spoke with a restored confidence in her voice and he couldn't help but wonder why. Dean watched her a little longer before digging into his own piece of pie. He didn't realize that John had switched his gaze to him now.

"Dean I might need you to come with me on this one. Sam too"

"But-"

"I can't leave Sam alone here. It's too dangerous, especially without Mr. Reynolds around"

Dean could feel his heart sink, he glanced quickly at George, she was still looking down at her plate but he saw that her she was gripping her fork so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and her hand was shaking.

"Sam can stay here. My dad's coming back tomorrow" Dean could hear the strain in her voice.

"We're leaving tonight"

Dean glanced up at his father sharply, his father gave him a warning glare and Dean but his lip, looking back down at his hands.

"It shouldn't take longer than two days if this really is a werewolf but there is the possibility that there is more than one, and it is a big city…" John trailed off in thought and Dean seized the opportunity to take a good look at George.

He saw the distress in her eyes and he wanted to something comforting, but he didn't dare in front of his father, so he settled for reaching over and placing his hand on her knee under the table. He smiled with more confidence than he felt but he didn't want her to worry, he wanted to show her that going after werewolves was a usual weekend activity for him. And it was.

She covered his hand with hers and squeezed gently, she smiled back at him gently, though the worry had not left her green eyes and the crease between her eyebrows was still there. He reached over and ran his thumb between his eyebrows.

"If you keep doing that you'll get wrinkles" he smirked.

George's face flushed with anger and she kicked him under the table, hard. Dean hissed with pain and grimaced.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard damnit"

"Kiss my ass you dick" he pouted at her but she remained stubborn as ever.

"You should be saying goodbye, not kicking me"

"It's still morning and you're leaving tonight"

"We're leaving tonight?" Sam stood in doorway, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"But I like it here dad. And I already got caught up with the curriculum and everything."

"We're coming back Sam. Just going for a little weekend hunt" Dean winked at Sam as Josh and Keith filed in behind him.

He wouldn't let Sam see how he was really feeling, he felt like he needed to protect him, shield him from the truth. He always felt that way about his brother, if Dean showed him how worried he actually was than Sam would definitely worry too, and he wouldn't let that happen.

He didn't know he was feeling this way in the first place. Usually he took on a hunt head on, never had he been _reluctant _to go, let alone worried. Maybe it was because, for the first time, he actually had something to come back to, and something to wait for his return.

"How 'bout I get you three some breakfast while John and Dean go and pack" George was all smiles now as she got up and put all the used dishes in the sink.

"Good idea" John said as he stood up.

"We'll come and help as soon as they're finished eating" George smiled.

"Don't forget your duffle upstairs Dean"

"Right" Dean said and went running up the stairs.

He came back with his duffel thrown over his shoulder and his father waiting for him outside. He held a finger up to John, asking him to wait. John folded his arms impatiently but nodded anyway. Dean set the bag down and walked into the kitchen. George was standing at the sink rinsing the plates that had already been used.

Dean walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, George's body went tense before relaxing. She put down the plate in her hand but let the water run.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself" she whispered.

Dean didn't know what to answer so he stood there for a good minute before he reached over her and turned off the water.

"You shouldn't waste water like that" he said simply before pressing his lips against the smooth exposed skin of her neck.

They heard three groans erupt from the kids behind them.

"Get a room you two" Keith said from behind them.

Dean sighed and dropped his forehead against her shoulder, breathing against her back lightly.

"You should go Dean; your dad's waiting for you. Don't worry I'll come and see you before you leave" the strain had come back to her voice.

"Okay" he said simply before kissing her back one last time and disappearing into the hallway.

George stood there like that, her shoulders hunched up a little and her hands grasping the side of the sink, until she was fairly certain that Dean and John were out the door and in the house across the street. She resumed washing the dishes, not daring to look up in case she caught a glimpse of one of them in the window.

**

"Dad what exactly is your problem?" Dean tried to keep his voice measured, polite, but it was shaking so much with rage that he couldn't possibly achieve the tone he was aiming for.

"I don't know what you're talking about" John said simply as he retrieved a shotgun from under the couch.

"I'm talking about the way you've been acting lately. First to George and now this" anger filled Dean's eyes and rage leaked into his voice.

"What in the hell are you talking about Dean?"

"I don't know what's going on with you, but don't take it out on us" he was almost yelling now.

"I'm your father, if I say you're going somewhere than you're going somewhere, and that's that" John's tone meant business but Dean wouldn't let up, not this time.

"You had no problem leaving us all alone for the past few weeks. What's changed?" Dean was almost glaring

"Nothing. I just thought you may want to take a break"

"When did you ever care when we wanted to take a break. Sam asks you to just settle down in one place all the time but you've never cared before"

"I've always cared Dean"

"Yeah? Well you do a shitty job of showing it"

"I didn't think it bothered you that much" John looked taken aback.

"It doesn't" Dean insisted stubbornly.

"Well then, why are we having this discussion in the first place?" John was confused.

"Nothing, no reason. Just…never mind" Dean heaved a long sigh and trudged upstairs before John could stop him.

Dean packed quietly, enjoying the solitude of having his room for once. He thought his dad might apologize, explain what he's been doing for the past few weeks but he managed to twist Dean's words around. The conversation didn't go anything like he had planned it to. Dean sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, breathing in deeply to calm himself. He didn't like fighting with his father, and he had never been good with words, he preferred to keep everything bottled up inside or take it out with a good punch to the wall, never did he talk about things, or work them out.

It was one of his many faults and he finally thought that he'd managed to find someone to look past that fault and accept him as he was.

He scowled at himself for even wanting to find someone like that. He was a hunter, and he was meant to live a life of isolation, he couldn't get too emotionally attached to anyone or anything or it could be turned into a weakness. Those were some of the many lessons that John Winchester taught his sons, and they were some of the hardest to follow.

But now that he had found her, the one person who meant something to him, he couldn't just leave her. Even if she would be a liability to him in the future. He didn't think he could stand not having her around, to protect to her, make sure she was happy. He wouldn't be able to stand not being able to hear her voice whenever he felt like it.

And he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

Dean stood up and started pacing the room in rage, running his hands through his hair. Who this rage was directed towards he had no clue. George or himself or his father, or all three?

"Fuck" he yelled and pounded his fist against the wall.

He suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and whirled around to find George standing there, her features lined with worry and shock. She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt and had tied up her hair into a messy ponytail. She swallowed and waited for Dean's breathing to go back to normal before speaking.

"Your dad's really worried about you Dean"

"Yeah, well, good for him"

Dean emptied out the contents of his duffel onto the bed and began packing his guns.

"Can I help?" George asked.

Dean stopped and glanced at her before shaking his head and gesturing for her to sit on the bed. George did as she was told, she sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and watched Dean carefully as he packed away his clothes and then his knives in between the folds of his clothing.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Don't be, I was just starting to worry you never would" Dean looked at her, she was smiling, he looked away.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" she sounded worried, about him?

Dean shrugged. In truth he didn't know whether or not he wanted to share his feelings with her, and even if he did he had no idea how he would do it.

She held his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly, Dean squeezed back.

"I feel like we're in some cheesy war romance movie" she said, snorting.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sitting here, worried you won't live through this and you're leaving me all worried about me. It's a classic" she winked and Dean laughed.

"Yeah well, I hope we aren't _that_ cheesy"

"I think you're a little cheesy" she gave him an amused smile.

"A little's okay. Not too much though, too much would be a problem" he winked at her before letting go of her hand and sitting down on the bed next to her.


	11. Chapter Ten

He ran through the woods, tree branches grabbing his clothes and clawing at his face. His sneakers were falling apart and the state of the ground didn't help them much.

He tripped over a fallen branch and fell to his knees, probably scraping them up in the process. _Shit_. His heart pounded in his chest as he started crawling, anything to get away.

A growling sound erupted behind him and his movements became frantic. _Need to get away. Fuck_. He tried to get to his feet but in the process he was flung, like a ragdoll, to the ground.

He reached for his gun, then remembered that the werewolf had snapped it in half only minutes ago. He tried running again but it picked him up and threw him across the woods. He heard something crack as he impacted with a tree. He groaned and tried to get to his feet again, slipping on his own blood in the process.

He realized that the source of the crack was his dislocated shoulder. He grabbed onto it as he started running again. He tried to ignore the blinding pain irrupting from his shoulder but it was no use, he felt himself staggering, slowly losing balance and consciousness. His breathing was forced now, and his heart was pounding louder than ever.

_Is this what being afraid feels like? _

The blackness that had been creeping in from the corner of his eyes suddenly overtook him and he collapsed on the ground. The werewolf closed in to claim its prize.

**

George woke up, panting hard, drenched with sweat, her heart filled with terror at what she had just seen. _It was a dream, just a dream. _But how could a dream be so damn vivid? _Just a dream, I'm obviously worried about him. Just a dream. _She squeezed her eyes against the tears forming in them. _Why the hell am I crying? _Even if it was real what the hell could she do about it? If it was real he'd already be dead. Unless…unless she was seeing the future? It sounded absurd but it made complete sense to her.

She all but flew out of her bed and grabbed a hoodie Micah had gotten her from college before he got landed in jail. Then she ran over to her bed and pulled up the mattress, retrieving a gun Dean had given her right before he had left.

She stopped as her hand closed around the barrel of the gun. She almost laughed. She was a 15 year old girl with a single gun who was going to drive 750 miles for a boy who hunts vampires and werewolves for a living. She needed help, but who could she go to? Erin? Maybe, he could probably hotwire his dad's Camaro for her and his dad probably had a bunch of weapons.

It should take half a day but knowing Erin and his driving he would probably get them there by tomorrow afternoon. She realized that Erin was her best and only shot.

Werewolf. Would Erin believe it? Probably not, but it was worth a try anyway. But she had Keith and Josh to worry about, she couldn't just leave them here all alone.

She suddenly heard noises from downstairs, George opened the door and tried to keep her breathing to a minimum.

She verified that the sounds were the rest of her family coming back from their hunting trip, she realized that her father would probably be checking up on them soon, then she panicked. She threw off her hoodie and tossed it onto the floor and threw herself onto the bed, tucking the gun under her pillow and closed her eyes just as her father pushed open the door.

She felt him place a gentle hand on her head before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead and walking back out of the room. She waited until she was sure he was well away from her room before getting back out of bed.

She grabbed the hoodie and pulled on a pair of army pants, tucking the gun in the waistband of her pants. She considered going to Jean or Micah for help but that would probably just be selfish. If Micah got caught hauling around a bunch of weapons he'd be sent back to prison in no time, and Jean didn't exactly have a clean record either, and he was almost turning 18 and he was just told that he might get off

probation in time for graduation, there was no way she'd risk her brothers' futures like that.

George eased the window open and jumped out onto the roof above the porch below her. She winced at the impact but made her way to the ground in one piece. She checked behind her shoulder for any sign of her brothers and turned back around only to come face to face with her brother.

"Shit, Micah!" she hissed giving him a venomous glare.

"Where the hell are you going?" he hissed back, fixing her with a similar glare.

"None of your business"

"You're my sister, it is too my business"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, you barely talk to me at home, let alone give a shit where I go at night"

"Are you in trouble?"

"What? No. It's…someone else"

"It's that punk isn't it? The Brit?"

"No."

"If you needed help you should've come to me you know"

George sighed and ran a hand through her hair trying to think of some way to explain it.

"Look Micah, first of all I wouldn't ask you even if I wanted to okay? You _just _got out of jail there's no way I'm gonna do anything to put you back in that shithole. Second, this really has nothing to do with you okay? So just let me go, I promise I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone" It was a little lie but she could just ask Micah to say that she was at Erin's and her dad would probably buy that.

"First, _George_, you shouldn't be worrying about me like that, if you're in some sort of trouble you know I'd gladly go back to help you." George huffed. "Second," Micah ignored her "Whatever has you sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night is obviously my business. Got that?" he was fuming now, a byproduct of his obvious frustration with her at the current moment.

"Micah" George groaned, stretching out his two syllable name.

"George" he repeated in a similar manner, using a whiny sort of voice obviously meant to be hers.

"If I even try explaining it to you you'll think I'm nuts"

"Try me"

George took in a deep breath and quickly relayed her dream to him, she left out the bits about the werewolf, he didn't need to know _that _much.

Once she was done Micah stared at her for a good minute with a completely blank look on his face. He didn't even blink, it was actually a little bit unnerving.

"Lemme get this straight, you're going all the way to Wyoming because you had a dream about some kid that's going to get butchered by an animal and you want to save him. Right?"

"Well yeah, that's the basic idea" George nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

Micah was a quiet for another couple of moments before raising his eyebrows at her.

"You really really like this kid don't you?" his face finally displayed emotion, curiosity.

George shrugged and muttered something along the lines of 'Well…kinda…a little bit…I guess' Micah rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I want to help then."

"But-"

"Shut up"

George sighed, there was no point in arguing with him anymore.

"Micah, someone needs to cover for us if we do leave"

"Jean" he made it sound do simple she was tempted to trust him.

"But-"George frantically tried to find some loophole.

"Look I'll go talk to him now. Incidentally, where were you headed?"

"To Erin's. I figured he could hotwire his dad's car and get some of his dad's guns or something" Micah looked thoughtful.

"Okay, go do that. I'll go find Jean and catch up later"

George nodded and started walking when Micah stopped her again and pulled out the gun. He held up for her with a questioning eyebrow cocked.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Dean gave that to me"

Micah's eyes narrowed and he mumbled to himself, probably about how Dean was a bad influence or something, He put the gun back where it was and covered it with the hoodie.

"Don't let anyone see that." He warned.

George nodded and took off, running, to Erin's house. She tapped on his window, when she got no response she tapped again, more forcefully this time. His groggy face appeared in the window, he rubbed his tired eyes and opened the window.

"You're going to kill me one of these days woman"

"Yea yeah yeah. Listen, I need your help"

"_My _help? What the fuck do you need my help for?"

"I need to go to Wyoming. Now."

"Why?" his voice dripped with skepticism.

"I…think Dean's in trouble. Or will be anyway. And I need to go help him"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I think he's going to be attacked…by an animal…or a werewolf"

"A _werewolf_?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but you need to trust me on this okay?"

"And even if we do find this thing, how do you suppose we kill it?"

"Uhm…I've got a gun?" Erin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everyone knows that the only effective weapon against a werewolf is silver"

"So, what, you want me to forge silver bullets?"

Erin shrugged and George laughed.

"You can't be serious"

"Fine, if that's too complicated for you than a silver knife might work too"

Erin disappeared for a couple of minutes before reappearing with a strange looking dagger in his hands. He offered it to her and she took it through narrowed eyes.

"Why do you-?"

"Got it off Ebay, don't ask. So you need a ride right? Alright I guess I could hotwire my dad's car for you"

"Could you drive? Please?" George grinned as innocently as she could muster.

"You're going to kill me one of these days, I say it over and over"

George jumped and threw her arms around him, wrapping him up into a huge embrace.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I owe you _so_ much Erin, you have no idea. I'll do anything"

"We'll work something out" Erin smiled and patted her head before pushing her away.

"Now get off me, I've got to change" he shut the window and disappeared again for a few more minutes before appearing once more and climbing out the window.

"C'mon let's go" he gestured for her to follow him.

"I really appreciate this Erin"

"Don't mention it" he smiled at her.

George smiled back and followed him to the garage, keeping her eyes peeled for Micah at the same time. Erin seemed oddly helpful, he didn't even pick on her about the whole werewolf thing, it was almost as if he wasn't Erin, like he was someone else. There was definitely something wrong with him but George didn't have enough time to dwell on it.

She wouldn't let him die, not in a million years.


	12. Chapter Eleven

George sat in a hospital room, her head resting on the bed and her arms tucked beneath it, the position she had fallen asleep in. A masculine, calloused hand was tangled in her hair, a hand belonging to a now sleeping Dean. He had been admitted to the hospital after George and her brother found him in the woods.

"Well, I mean, I was talking to him yesterday night and he said he found this dangerous patch of woods. I _told _him not to go, I've been reading the papers and I heard about the animal attacks. But he said that those attacks were in the city, nowhere near the woods. We argued a little about whether or not the animal lived in the woods." she laughed weakly, Dean couldn't tell whether she was actually crying or if it was just for the police "He told me that if I wanted to, I could come along, I wasn't going to at first but then I got this really bad feeling, you know? So I looked for the woods he was talking about, I can't drive obviously, my brother did"

"And the other boy?"

"Oh that's just my friend, he wanted to come too. Anyway by the time we found the woods it was already too late."

"How did you find him? He had gone pretty far into the woods"

"There was...blood...everywhere. It was horrible"

"Your brother just got out of jail"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you seem to be the only people who managed to get away from whoever's been attack-"

"Wait, you don't _seriously _consider him as a suspect, do you?"

"We're looking into the possibility"

"You won't find anything, he has a rock solid alibi" George sounded lethal now.

"Really?"

"We work shifts at my dad's diner. It takes practically a whole day to drive here and back, not considering traffic and the time it would actually take to kill anyone. The whole town would notice if he was gone that long."

"What does he do on his days off?"

"He fixes up this car our grandfather gave him. You can ask any of the women in town." there was a pause and then "He takes his shirt off most of the time"

"I see. Well that's all I need, thank you"

Dean didn't know why but he pretended to be asleep after that, George had been sitting with him since then. She fell asleep a short while later, she must have been exhausted. He was still impressed with the way she had kept her cool about everything, usually people go completely insane when they find out about this stuff. Her brother was also pretty calm about everything, he wondered if it was a genetic trait. Micah and Erin drove back to Kansas and George stayed with Dean, she would be going back with them once Dean was allowed to leave the hospital.

John arrived a little while later but both George and Dean had already fallen asleep, after checking up on them and making sure they were okay John took Sam back to the motel they were staying in.

A few days later Dean woke up to the sound of George swearing loudly, he opened his eyes and found her sitting with her eyes closed and her head hanging back, her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"George?" he groaned, squinting his eyes against the sunlight.

"You're awake!" she smiled and moved her chair closer.

"What's wrong with your neck?" he asked, using his hand to block out the sunlight.

"You're asking _me _what's wrong" she mumbled and snorted "I just fell asleep in a bad position is all"

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, your dad was here a little while ago, he says the doctors are letting you go in a little bit, you were sleeping so he had a cup of coffee and hung around a bit before leaving"

"And Sammy?"

"He's fine, apparently John brought him over last night but we were both sleeping. He said they'll come back after breakfast"

"Breakfast sounds good right about now" Dean realized just how hungry he was.

"Already taken care of"

She handed him a paper bag that had been on the table next to his bed, she smiled as he opened it.

"Pie!"

"And coffee" she laughed and nodded.

"Thanks" Dean said.

"Don't mention it" she stood up and stretched "Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom, I think I drank too much coffee" she made a face before leaving.

Dean dug into his pie, a million and a half questions going through his brain, some of them for George, some of them for his dad, some of them for both. The last thing Dean remembered before passing out was watching George shove a knife through the werewolf's heart, he still got the chills whenever he remembered the look on her face, and he didn't scare easy. She was so…_angry_, he didn't think it was humanly possible for anyone to look that angry and sad at the same time. It made Dean feel kind of good though, that she was so sad and angry because of him, he knew he shouldn't feel good about it but this was the first time anyone outside of his immediate family actually gave two shits about him, and he was liking the feeling.

Even though he shouldn't.

"You know, I could totally get into this hunting stuff." George was wiping her hands on her jeans.

"It's not as glamorous as you think it is" Dean was staring intently at the empty coffee cup in his hand.

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid you know" George walked over to him and took the stuff from Dean's hands, stuffing them in the paper bag "It's the whole, saving people, ridding the world of evil sort of thing that makes it so appealing. I mean" she put the paper bag in the trash can and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed "To know that all the weird things that happen all over the world aren't just random coincidences is pretty cool, it's scary, but it's cool."

"It really isn't that great, George. I think it would be safer if-" Dean stopped himself, he was completely sure she would get offended had he said he was worried about her.

"It's different for you, you've grown up doing this. Me, aside from that time I pulled Em out of the street when he almost got hit by a car, I've never actually saved anyone's life before. It's different"

"It's not _that _different. No offence George but most people get into this for a _reason _not just because they think it's _cool_. It's kinda hard to sacrifice everything you have without a reason"

"You guys for your mom right?" her voice was quiet.

"Yeah. For my mom"

"Well, I can at least help out. I don't have to go all out" she smiled at Dean.

"Help out?" he cocked an eyebrow, she nodded eagerly.

"Definitely, if you guys need _anything _just give me a call, okay? Even if you're like…fugitives of the law or whatever" she winked and Dean chuckled.

"I'll keep you in mind" Dean smiled and she laughed weakly before she went back to staring at her hands, a distant look on her face.

"George?" his tone was cautious, she looked up at him a quizzical look on her face.

Dean grinned boyishly and spread his arms out for her, beckoning her to come closer. She smiled and lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest as he snaked his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Thank you"

"For what?" she sounded genuinely curious.

"For killing the fucking thing that was trying to kill me! What the hell else?"

"Oh, that, don't mention it" she laughed.

"How did you…?"

"You wouldn't believe me. I'm not sure if I believe it myself honestly"

"Try me" he fixed her with a persistent look and she sighed, studying his face thoroughly, Dean was just starting to falter when she spoke up.

"I sorta…dreamed about it…I guess."

"You _dreamed _about it?"

"Yeah, I saw everything, the thing threw you around like a goddamn toy. And it snapped your gun in half, you were running and crawling, just trying to get away and then…" she shuddered and pressed her face into Dean's neck.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm fine now" he stroked her hair gently, trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"But George…that means you had, like, a…premonition or something. Did you tell my dad about this?"

"…No. I didn't really know whether or not it would be a good idea"

"Well, you should, you know. He knows a lot more than I do. He'd probably be able to help you"

"I don't need help" she sniffed indignantly.

"No, of course not" Dean chuckled and smiled slightly and absentmindedly curled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"But, thank you, really, I owe you one." He seemed thoughtful for a second before adding "A _big_ one" he smiled down at her and she nuzzled into his side.

"I said don't mention it" she muttered "I'm glad to be able to help"

"Does this have to do with my dad again?"

"I owe him my _life _Dean," she sounded a little annoyed "The least I can do is try to help him out. And since you're his son I guess saving your ass counts towards paying my debt too"

"I'm sorry. No need to get angry" Dean mumbled, she sighed deeply.

"No, don't, it's just…your dad is so frustrating sometimes. He treats like I'm a child getting in his way, it's just so aggravating"

"You shouldn't let him get to you. He's antisocial. And he doesn't like kids much either" he gave her a weak smile and she laughed.

"Yeah, I sorta remember that"

"George?'

"Hm?"

"How did you get here so fast? And the knife? Where did you get it?"

"Erin" her tone was grave.

"I went to him as soon as I woke up, Micah caught me and stopped me though, he made me tell him where I was going and he insisted on coming too. Anyway, he hotwired his dad's car for us and he drives like a crazy person, you know. And he gave me the knife, I'm grateful really, I was going to try using that gun you gave me"

"But how did he know-"

"He was possessed"

"What?"

"Yeah, the…thing left his body once we killed the werewolf. It was horrible to watch"

"And Erin…he survived?"

"Yeah, he's a little shaken up though, but he says he doesn't remember any of it, that or he thinks it's all some freaky dream. Either way it's better'

"But why…?"

"Would a demon help us? I really don't know. Neither does your dad. He's got the knife now, he's looking into it. He says it's pretty…holy…or whatever and that it would probably be very difficult for any normal demon to carry around"

"It's pretty weird. I've never heard of a demon actually helping anyone before. Even people they make deals with don't tend to get anything but what they asked for. A demon wouldn't voluntarily help that person unless it's in their contract"

"Huh. Well I didn't think demons helped anyone"

"You _can_ make a deal with one, but of course you have to give up your soul in return so unless it's _really _worth it…"

"Well I didn't make any deal that's for sure" she sighed.

Dean pulled her closer to him and pressed his face into her hair, he loved the way it smelled, the way she smelled in general. It made his stomach flutter and his brain go fuzzy, it helped him wipe his head of everything he wanted to forget, so he grabbed every opportunity to smell her hair. It smelled like her shampoo, strawberries were the main thing but there was something else in the background, something he couldn't really determine. Her smell made him wonder what she would taste like, no doubt she'd taste better than anything in the world, he was sure of it.

"Mmm" he mumbled into her hair, breathing in deeply.

"You promised to take care of yourself, asshole"

"I didn't promise anything."

"Whatever, I'm still pissed at you. I _knew_ something bad would happen" Dean remembered her peculiar behavior when John announced that they were leaving.

"Really? Did you have another one of your special dreams?"

"_No_. I just got a really bad feeling is all. Thank God I managed to save your ass in time" she looked thoughtful, as if she was wondering what would have happened if she hadn't.

She shuddered and buried her face in his neck once more.

"You shouldn't have done that you know, you could have seriously been hurt."

"Shut up. Don't even start that shit up." she sounded annoyed, tired too.

"Whatever, it was still dangerous"

"I wasn't going to let you die"

"You could have called me, warned me or something"

"You would have gotten cocky and told me not to worry, and then cracked some perverted joke about me being worried about you. Sorry Dean-o but saving your ass sounded a lot more effective to me"

"Well you could have tried doing it sooner"

"It took a while to find the right patch of woods."

"That reminds me, did my dad get the other werewolf?"

"Yeah, Sam told me they got another two"

"Hm."

"What?"

"Well, it's pretty weird. Three werewolves in the same area, they don't usually like to share, they're loners really. Not like vampires"

"Maybe they were brothers or something" she shrugged one of her shoulders.

"Maybe"

"Hey! You changed the subject!" she poked him roughly in the ribs.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!"

"It made me feel better"

"You realize that I sort of owe you my life and shit now don't you?"

"You don't _owe _me anything. Your dad saved my life when I was a kid, and until I can save his I'll do the next best thing" she pouted stubbornly and Dean sighed, running his thumb over her lower lip, tugging at it when he reached the end.

"Whatever you say"

"Tell you what, we make a deal"

"Christo"

"Huh?"

"Just making sure you aren't a demon"

"Whatever. We both look out for each other, deal? But this only applies in really really big danger. I don't want you beating up anyone who pisses me off, I can take care of myself just fine" she raised her eyebrows questioningly and Dean pretended to think about.

"Uh…deal" he smirked down at her and extended a hand out towards her, she took it.

And before he knew what was happening she had her lips pushed up against his too, not just her lips though, her entire body sort of molded itself against his. Dean kissed her back, letting his eyes flutter close, riding with the heat of the moment. He raised a hand to her hair, tangling his finger in her silky locks. His other hand rested at her hip, stroking the jut of her hip bone tenderly. She slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing across his neck, sending shivers down his spine and causing goosebumps to spring up along his arms.

Dean parted his lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. She moaned his name, her hot breath brushing against his upper lip. Dean felt blood rushing to his southern regions and for once he was glad he was wearing hospital clothes.

"Mmm, you're killing me George" Dean mumbled huskily as he placed a rather sloppy kiss on her jaw, his eyes still closed.

"The effect is pretty mutual" she breathed, one of her hands drifting up into his hair.

Dean sighed happily against her neck and ran his tongue along her collar bone in short strokes, kissing the hollow of her neck gently and moving back up to her lips. He found her smiling, her eyes filled with mirth, he grinned back, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Would you like to explain yourself Ms. Reynolds?"

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"You saying you didn't like it?" she arched her eyebrow, looking slightly offended.

Dean studied her face, her eyes were slightly glazed over and her cheeks had colored slightly, her lips were red and slightly swollen _Oops _he thought, she didn't seem to mind though. He noticed that he still had his hand in her hair, but instead of releasing it he gripped it tighter and pulled her head, rather roughly, towards him. She opened her mouth to say something but he had already shoved his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded almost immediately, curling her tongue around his.

They heard a little cough coming from the doorway and sprung apart, George's face turning crimson as she mumbled a curse word and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean sounded a little annoyed.

"Doctors are letting you leave. Brought you your clothes" Sam dropped Dean's duffel on the edge of the bed, smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing" Sam smiled innocently and left the room.

"The little shit" Dean mumbled after he had left, sighing.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been here? I've sorta lost track of time"

"Couple of days"

"Seriously though, you didn't answer my question" he said as he got out of the bed and began ruffling through his duffel, looking for clean clothes to wear.

"Why I kissed you?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Well, why are you asking?"

"Because, well, I'm really hard now, it's not even fucking funny." She chuckled and Dean shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You enjoy my pain don't you?"

"As long as I'm the one inflicting it sure" she winked, grinning mischievously.

"That is extremely kinky" Dean smirked and she smiled back.

"Whatever floats your boat"

"I'm going to the bathroom." He picked up a wadded pile of his clothes and headed for the door.

"Need some help? I could always get rid of your hard on for you" she smirked when Dean started coughing heavily.

"Thoughts of you are quite enough angel" he left and George sighed deeply, heading out of the room to join up with John and Sam, smiling shyly when she caught Sam's eye.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"George?" Dean called as he stepped into the hallway of their home, peeling off his leather jacket and kicking off his steel-toed boots.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back.

Dean grinned boyishly, his insides warming at the sound of her voice, his wife's voice, and walked along the hallway, heading towards the delicious smell of her cooking. The hallway was cluttered with boxes of ammo, knives, shoes, jackets, holy water and other stuff Dean had bought to protect his wife from the supernatural. The walls were covered with framed pictures of past events overlapping the many protection symbols they had drawn onto the wallpaper, not to mention the devil's trap drawn under the carpet. Dean entered the kitchen and found her standing in front of the oven, a wooden spoon in her hand. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and an apron that Erin had gotten her as a joke one Christmas was tied over her denim overalls.

"Smells delicious" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, thinking about how delicious _she _smelled.

"Thank you. Taste this for me" she turned around and held the wooden spoon to his mouth, grinning.

Dean sipped the tomato sauce and smiled, swallowing and savoring the taste of the hot substance in his mouth. He smirked.

"It's good, not as good as you, but still good" he winked and she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You're so corny" she made a face.

"Just a little, though"

"Just a little" she nodded in agreement and pecked him on the lips.

"How was work today?" she asked, going back to stirring the pot.

"This douche brought in a '66 Chevelle. He had fucked it up so bad though, you couldn't even tell" Dean hopped up on the counter and shook his head in disbelief, George whistled.

"The dick didn't even realize how awesome the car was, he just sat there and complained about how his grandpa had left him a piece of junk. When I die, make sure my baby goes to someone who will appreciate it" Dean mumbled other incoherent stuff and George laughed.

"Will do. You should go take a shower and change, Sam should be here soon"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Dean frowned and glanced down at his attire.

"It's all sweaty"

"But" he hopped off the counter and nuzzled her neck "I thought you liked me all sweaty" he breathed into her ear, nipping at it slightly.

"I do. But I doubt that Sam does" she smiled and turned around, kissing his chin and pushing him slightly.

"Go on. I'll still be here when you get back"

Dean pouted and kissed her forehead, walking off with his shoulders slumped, muttering to himself about how George was no fun. She smiled to herself before turning back to the food.

Dean helped George set the table, shirtless. He _said _that there wasn't enough towel left to dry his chest, yes he was still wet, but George knew he was just doing to tease her. She pretended to be annoyed but he knew she liked it. She had untied her hair and it now framed her face in thick, vibrantly colored waves. She hadn't changed out of her overalls but she now wore a Led Zeppelin t-shirt under it.

"_You're_ telling Sam this time, Dean. No chickening out" George stabbed a fork in his direction before setting it down next to a plate.

"When have I ever-"

"You chickened out when you were supposed to tell him we were engaged and I had to do it. Same with the wedding, and the moving in here and pretty much everything else related to our relationship. I know you two have your issues but seriously, you need to get over it" she fixed him with a stubborn look and Dean rolled his eyes, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Fine. I'll tell him. Can I do it when he leaves?"

"No"

"Please"

"No Dean"

"Please please please"

"No"

"I hate you" Dean pouted.

"Whatever. I just don't get what the big deal is"

"Don't you remember how he acted when we told him we were engaged?"

"Yes but-"

"And at the wedding?"

"This time will be _different_. I'm pretty sure he's accepted the idea of you being a faithful married man by now"

"Yeah right" Dean snorted.

George sighed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

"Dean. It'll be _fine_." She kissed him gently, pressing her chest against his.

The doorbell rang and they sprang apart, Dean running a hand through his hair and cursing before pulling his shirt on, George adjusting her hair slightly before taking Dean's hand and leading him to the front door. Standing on their porch was Sam, who had his arms around a blonde woman, a woman neither Dean nor George had ever seen.

"Hey, you guys. I hope you don't mind but I brought Jessica along. She's my fiancé" Sam grinned and his eyes flitted to both Dean and George's.

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything. We have a reservation at a motel so you don't have to worry about us staying here or anything. I was just wanted to meet you so badly. I've heard so much about you" Jess was grinning from ear to ear, she looked genuinely excited.

Dean and George caught each other's eye, George nodded slightly, a signal only Dean caught, and they both smiled warmly, turning back to the couple in front of them.

"Nonsense. Sam's family, and no family of mine is staying at a motel. I'm Irene, but you can call me George" George held out her hand and Jess took it, shaking it heartily.

"And blondie over here is Dean" George jerked her head in Dean's direction and he shook Jess's hand.

"'Bout time you got a girl Sammy. I was starting to think you really were gay" Dean smirked and Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean.

George noticed this, laughed nervously, kicked Dean's foot and moved forward to hug Sam around the waist and pouting.

"Are you growing taller? I could have sworn you were shorter last time you were here"

"Nah, maybe you're getting shorter" Sam laughed.

"Not likely" George pulled a face at him before ushering them inside.

"Dean, why don't you show Jessica the…pictures while I go and add a plate and a glass of water to the table" George smiled at Jess before hurrying off to the dining room.

Dean laughed nervously and scratched his neck before closing the door behind him.

"Uh yeah well uhm our graduation pictures are over here" Dean pointed "Here's Sammy being a big nerd." Dean pointed him out "And here's me and George and-" he pointed.

"You guys really like your weapons, huh?" Jess was looking around, a look of amazement on her face as she picked up various knives and guns.

"Huh? Yeah…uh we collect whatever we find. Sorry about the mess" Dean glanced around, not sounding sorry at all "If Sam had told us you were coming we would have made this place look a little presentable"

"Is it safe, I mean" Jess looked around "This is a lot of weaponry"

"Well yeah, we keep most of our knives in their sheathes or wrapped in sheets or something, and we safety all the guns" Dean cocked an eyebrow at the question.

"No I mean do you have licenses? What if the police come knocking?" Jess gave Dean a look which suggested that she thought he was mentally retarded, Dean cocked an eyebrow in Sam's direction.

"Another lawyer huh? Yes, we have licenses." The lie came out smoothly.

Jess picked up George's Colt .45, Dean knew that the gun was loaded with illegal cop-killers and he didn't need some bitch lawyer to be calling the cops on them, he had already started to dislike Jess. He took the gun from her hands.

"I gave this to George for her birthday. She doesn't really like people touching it" Dean gave her the best apologetic smile he could muster and Jess eyed him curiously.

"Dean, no touching my gun" George appeared in the doorway, frowning, she plucked the gun out of Dean's hands and stuffed it into her belt. "Table's ready" she smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him into the dining room.

"Nice" he whispered in her ear, smiling appreciatively.

"I have good ears" she whispered back, a smirk lining her features.

"So, did you two meet in college?' George asked as she dug into her plate of chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Yup. In Political Science 101"

"Oh, you're a lawyer too?"

"Mhm. But I'm doing taxation. I don't have the stomach for criminal law. Unlike Sam here" she laughed slightly.

"Really? You were such a pussy when we were kids" Dean smirked.

"Ha ha. Thank you Dean"

"You're welcome Sammy" Dean batted his eyelashes and grinned.

"Be nice" George said, using her best warning voice.

"How did _you_ two meet?"

"School, I was the social reject who hung out with the loser boys and Dean was the hot new guy who all the cheerleaders wanted. We were a good match" George smirked and Dean shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"You didn't officially start dating until after you graduated though" Sam said, smirking slightly.

"Whatever, we were friends during school." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"With benefits" Sam added.

"Shut _up_, bitch"

"Jerk"

Sam and Dean glared at each other from across the table and George sighed, pouring gravy over Dean's mashed potatoes for him.

"Do you have any siblings?" Jess asked George, she nodded.

"5 brothers."

"Wow"

"Uh-huh. You?"

"Just one sister"

"Are you like these two?" George jerked her head towards her husband and brother-in-law.

"Not at all. What about you and your brothers?"

"We're worse, we'd probably be rolling on the ground with our fists in each other's eyes by now" George laughed.

"So what do you do Dean? Sam never told me"

"I own the garage. You probably passed it on your way here"

"Isn't that the garage you said your dad owned?" she turned to Sam.

"Yeah. Dean stuck to the family business I guess" Sam nodded and then gave Dean a cynical look.

"Yeah well, you know what Sam, some people are actually content with what they grew up with" George sighed, she was getting tired of this.

"And others aren't. Others want to do more with their lives and want to explore other things" Sam retorted and raised his glass of water to his lips.

"George's pregnant" Dean said quickly.

Sam choked on the water he was swallowing and George closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead and sighing.

"Smooth, Dean" she mumbled under her breath.

"I panicked" he muttered, pouting slightly.

"Obviously"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

Sam had stopped coughing and had begun laughing, hard. He looked just about ready to pee in his pants.

"Planning on running yet Dean?" Sam gasped out, brushing a few tears from his eyes.

"Sam" George frowned.

"Sam, is it possible for you to _shut up_ and just fucking be happy for me for a fucking change? Or does that clash with your new oh so fucking perfect life style too?" Dean was speaking through clenched teeth, George could tell he was just about ready to punch something now.

"Dean, it's fine. Sam's just joking around" George placed a tender hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly and smiling warmly.

"It's just…Dean a father…freaking hilarious"

"Can you not make things worse" George managed to growl out right before Dean cocked his fist back and punched Sam in the jaw.

"Dean!"

"The sonuvabitch was asking for it" Dean growled, glaring at Sam.

"O-oh, dear" Jess said, worry lining her features.

She glanced at Sam worryingly and bit her lip, moving his hand away from his jaw. She winced when she saw the bruise forming and stroked Sam's hair.

"I'll get the first aid kit, Dean, why don't you come help me" George stood up and grabbed Dean's hand in the process, pulling him into the kitchen while Sam assured Jess that he was fine.

"Was that really necessary Dean? I thought we talked about this kind of thing" she frowned and gave Dean a disapproving look.

"Look, he's my brother and I love him…I think...but sometimes he acts like such a bitch sometimes."

"Yes I know" George sighed and Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the night"

"No it's fine Dean really. Sam was out of line"

"Real different huh?' Dean snorted.

"I just…I thought things would be different now is all. We've been married for three years already" she sighed again.

"Where's that first aid kit?"

"Your fist okay?"

"I've been worse" he sounded amused and George chuckled slightly.

"True" George smiled and took his hand, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

"You're such a girl" Dean said, pulling a face.

**

George woke up, chuckling, to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and ran a hand over her face, trying to get rid of the goofy grin plastered on her face. She hit the snooze button and rolled over onto her side. The grin had been reduced to a smile now but she was still tingling all over. She hauled herself out of bed, a long sigh escaping her lips. It was the first day of school and even though she wasn't dreading it, she wasn't looking forward to it either.

She was looking forward to seeing Ash again though, she had missed the little guy more than she'd admit. Not only Ash of course, she missed Xander even if he did nothing but complain about the state of society and Zach who only talked about the best wheels you could get for a skateboard and all the different moves he would practice next time he went to the skate park. Emerson liked it when Zach came around.

She showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and then pulled on a black hoodie on top of it, she wore that bra Dean liked too, for some reason. George grabbed her back pack from where it hung behind on her door and left, thundering down the stairs. Keith, Josh and Emerson were already seated at the table and their dad was setting down plates of waffles topped with whip cream in front of them.

"Morning, Dad" George said as she joined her brothers on the table, the smile she had woken up with still on her face.

"Morning Georgie. Excited about your first day back?"

"Please. Going back to school means stupid homecoming dance. And homecoming king and queen. It's enough to make Superman sick." George pretended to gag before digging into her waffles.

"Why don't you just…not go?" Josh said.

"I'm not retarded Josh, if I could I would. But, attendance is _mandatory_." She pulled another face and rolled her eyes.

"That sucks" Emerson said "Is Zach going to come around soon, I want to show him this new thing I've been practicing?"

"I'll ask him to come over after school okay kiddo?" George smiled and reached over to ruffle Em's hair.

"Thanks!" Emerson was grinning from ear to ear, he didn't even seem to mind that his hair looked like a bird's nest now.

"George, can we please try to start this year without any fist fights. The school counselor's phone calls have been getting more and more desperate each day." Castiel gave his daughter a weary look before pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

"Are you going to ask Dean to the dance?" Keith asked in a sing-song voice.

"Please, as if I'd participate the way they want us to. I'll do what I do every year"

"Which would be?" Josh asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Skate around the gym with Zach and Erin while Ash comes up with some brilliant way to hack into the microphone so that Xander can rant about what's wrong with the world."

"And that actually works?" Josh gave her a disbelieving look.

"Hell yeah, we do it every year" George smirked and winked.

"That's the school spirit" Jean said as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Whatever Jean. Remember I'm not an airhead cheerleader or a horny jock. I actually _use _that 2% of my brainpower." She rolled her eyes while Keith and Josh laughed.

"Ha ha. No wonder you aren't popular"

"It's not like I want to be"

"You don't want to be popular?" Jean cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I? I'd take what little _real _friends I have over an entourage of people who don't even know when my birthday is any day"

"That is the right attitude to have towards life. You could learn something from your sister" Castiel placed a plate in front of Jean and gave him another knowing look.

"Whatever" Jean mumbled "And for your information my friends do remember my birthday"

"Uh-huh and do they actually give you presents you like? Or is it just the new edition of Playboy every year?" George gave her brother a sickeningly fake smile and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ha ha, wouldn't that be the perfect gift for your boyfriend?"

"At least he has _taste_" George scowled. "And he isn't my boyfriend" she added through clenched teeth.

"Enough you two, please" Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think of Georgie's new boyfriend dad? Do you _approve_?" Jean gave his father a curious look and George glared at him from where she sat.

"I wouldn't approve of any of her boyfriends"

"Come _on_ dad, you have to have something deeper to say than that"

"As long as George is happy and stays that way then it's fine with me"

George smirked and stuck her tongue out at Jean before hopping off her seat and heading for the door.

"Come on you guys, you don't want to be late do you?"

**

George sat in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring or something to happen, the back of her chair was pressed against her chest and her arms were folded on the table, her head resting on top of them. None of the people she could hold a conversation with had shown up yet, but she had gotten there particularly early. She had to drop Josh, Keith and Emerson off and that was two different campuses before going to her own so she obviously needed to leave home earlier than most people.

She suddenly felt two large hands massaging her shoulders, George let her body relax, sighing and leaning into the person behind her comfortably.

"Comfortable George?" Dean asked her, she could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah" she cringed internally at the breathiness of her voice.

The hands left her shoulders and she heard the scraping of a chair behind her, she could feel the heat of his body behind her so she leaned back once more, her head finding the crook of his neck. Dean brought his hands around to her front, clasping them at her stomach and burying his face in her hair.

"Good morning"

"G'morning" her voice came out in a lazy drawl.

"Have any interesting dreams I should know about?" he breath was hot against her ear.

George considered telling him about the dream she'd been having ever since they got back from the hospital, but for some reason she doubted it would be a good idea. Knowing Dean it would probably just freak him out, he said it before, he wasn't a man of commitment and she believed that.

"Nothing you should know about. I did realize something else though"

"Hm? And what did you realize?" Dean brushed his lips against her neck.

"You have very girly eyelashes"

"What the fuck?" Dean groaned and dropped his head against her neck. "What the hell kind of a realization is that?"

"It's really cute though" George chuckled when Dean groaned again.

"In a sexy sort of way" she added, earning her a sloppy kiss on the neck from him.

"That's what I like to hear" Dean murmured, the movement of his lips against her skin making goosebumps spring up along her arms.

"Dean. Hi! You came to school after all. You know, I'm really mad at you. You never called me back!" Jean Emers showed up, grinning like an idiot.

"Shit" Dean sighed against George and pulled away from her and gave Jean his sexiest smile while George rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to watch.

"Yeah, shit, sorry about that. I had a family emergency and it totally slipped my mind."

"Well, now that we're in the same class you aren't getting away from me that easily"

"Babe where'd you go?" a brunette guy came up behind her and put an arm around her waist dragging her away to where he had been sitting earlier, Jean just managed to wink and flip her hair at Dean before she joined her friends on the other side of the room.

"That was entertaining. Looks like you're going to be the 'other woman' Dean-o. Hope you can handle it" George smirked at Dean and he rolled his eyes.

"I really don't mind as long as I get what I need, you know"

"How do you live with yourself?" George scowled at him.

"Please, I know his type, he's probably been blown by every one of those girls over there. She probably knows it too"

"Good point" George said, looking over at the group.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Dean slouched in his seat and observed George, pretending to be waiting for an answer when he was really picturing her blowing him.

"Toby Young. Quarterback" George glanced over at Dean and smiled, if she had been angry with him before she sure as hell wasn't now.

"Toby Young? What the fuck kind of a name is that?" George laughed and made herself comfortable in her seat.

"Cliché isn't it?" George shook her head and cracked her neck, sighing with relief.

"My mom was a cheerleader you know, I don't think she was a slut like the rest of them though. At least, I hope not." George smiled weakly at him and then looked away, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sure…she's okay" Dean reached forward and took her hand in his, playing with her fingers.

"How do you get rid of a ghost Dean?"

"Well, you burn their remains."

"Do you think…do you think you could help me help my mom to…you know…move on? I think she'd like that, I don't think she's happy stuck in your house"

"How did she die?"

"Uhm, well" George pulled away from Dean and scratched her nose and folded her arms across her chest "The police said she fell out of the tree in the backyard, I don't believe it though. My mom was a farm girl you know, she wouldn't have fallen out of a tree. She couldn't"

"And she's buried at the cemetery?"

"Yeah. B-but you're saying the only way for her to move on is to burn her bones right? So…do you think you could help me do that? I-I think it's the right thing to do"

"Does your dad have any of her hair or something like that?"

"No, my mother wouldn't let him do that. She thought it was a stupid thing to do, and creepy. She specifically told him not to"

"Okay then, I'll help you burn her bones. But-"

"What?"

"I think we should wait for my dad."

"Okay, I think so too. God, thank you so much Dean" George threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do after what you did for me" Dean rubbed her back comfortingly, smiling into her hair.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

George sat in the bleachers with her head between her knees, her earphones were blaring Black Sabbath and there was an open notebook filled with equations by her side. It was after school and George was waiting for her brothers, Keith had soccer practice and Josh had chess club. Jean normally picked Emerson up after school but he had some preparation to do for college so it was Micah's chore to do that day.

"George?" No response.

"George" Still no response.

Dean sighed and plucked out her earphones.

"What do you want?"

"You're still mad at me?" Dean pouted and sat down next to her.

"Because of you and your good looks I had to eat with the stupid cheerleaders and their airhead jock fuckbuddies."

"Geor-"

"The experience will ruin me for life" George threw him a frown.

"Sorry" Dean sighed.

"You smell like cheerleader, go away"

"It can't be that bad"

"No, seriously, you smell like sex."

"How did you-"

"I saw you with Miranda Sorenson, Dean. I'm not an idiot" she rolled her eyes at him delicately.

"Is that what her name was? I thought it was Samantha" Dean's expression became thoughtful while George rolled her eyes and pulled a disgusted face at him.

"I'm kidding, Jesus, I'm not that bad" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not yet anyway" George murmured.

"Had a dream about that too?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"No. But I can tell you're going to end up like that someday."

"And I can't tell you're going to end up being a prostitute"

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"You cringe at the smell of sex now, but when you grow older you'll get so addicted you'll scare yourself"

"And what'll you be? A pimp" George snorted.

"Yours maybe" Dean winked and George shook her head, sighing.

"You should be flattered you know" Dean pouted slightly.

"Really? What's your wacky tacky explanation for that one?"

"Well, I can spend my time with any girl I want, as I've just demonstrated, but I always come back to you" Dean gave her an innocent look and blinked, George on the other hand, looked unimpressed.

"That's wonderful Dean, really, I'm so glad you enlightened me."

"You're welcome" Dean looked proud of himself.

"I'm not another bimbo who puts out faster than a candle in a blizzard. Your pick up lines don't work on me." she stood up and grabbed her notebook, stuffed her earphones into her pocket and slung her backpack over her shoulder "When you don't reek of skanky cheerleader come talk to me, okay?" She stomped past him, willing herself not to look at him, and thundered down the metal stairs, the sound of the metal hitting her shoes ringed in her ears as she grabbed Keith and dragged him into the elementary building.

**

"George, it's for you" Micah glowered down at Dean, his eyes unblinking, and his posture defensive and intimidating.

Dean, on the other hand, stood with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes lowered to the ground. He didn't think George had told her brother anything but he still didn't feel comfortable with making eye contact with the scowling young adult in front of him. The gun pressed against his hip gave him a slight comfort, even though he knew he would never use the gun on Micah. George would never forgive him for it. Then again she would probably never forgive her brother for provoking Dean in the first place. Either way he didn't need the cops on his tail, he had enough problems with the law.

"Thanks Micah" George emerged from the kitchen, smiling warmly at her brother as he gave her room to stand.

She watched him until he was all the way upstairs and only turned to Dean after she heard a door slam shut.

"What do I smell like now?" Dean smiled sheepishly.

"Hm...deodorant, soap, and a nice cologne. You clean up good, Winchester" George smirked slightly before standing aside to let him into the house.

"I was just making myself a bowl of ice cream" George smiled and led him into the kitchen.

There were two plates, lying side by side with an open box of ice cream behind them.

"Why are there two?" Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"I saw you coming from the window" George gestured to the window over the sink which had a clear view of Dean's front door, she threw him a smirk.

"So, vanilla or chocolate?" She cocked an eyebrow at his direction.

"_Sure Dean I'll just cover your dick with ice cream and then suck it all off. Might as well blow you while I'm at it. What do you think'll taste better, vanilla or chocolate?"_ Her voice rang through his head loud and clear, and he once again pictured her licking and sucking ice cream off his swollen, rock hard cock. He coughed loudly and shut his eyes, trying his best to clear his head before looking back at her.

"Chocolate" he muttered before opening his eyes to see her face scrunched up with worry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just remembered something."

George smirked, looking like she had understood what he meant and walked towards him slowly, quirking an eyebrow as she moved.

"Really? And what did you remember?" she tossed him an inquiring look.

"Kitchen sex" he smirked and she laughed.

"That's right, mixing food and sex is a bit of a kink of yours" she smirked at him slightly before going back to the ice cream.

"Here." George shoved a bowl of ice cream into his hands and stabbed a spoon into the ice cream. "Come on, let's go to my room"

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Dean said as she closed the door of her room and he sat down on her bed.

"I was never mad at you Dean. At least, I don't think so, I was just really annoyed" she frowned to herself slightly and sat across him, spooning some ice cream and fudge into her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, following suit and sticking a spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"Don't be. I'm just being a clingy bitch. Don't pay me much attention"

"You aren't being a bitch. I shouldn't have done that. Especially after the thing at the hospital"

"Which thing?" she pushed herself closer and gently took the plate from Dean's hands, placing it on top of a stack of books on her bedside table.

"This thing" Dean ducked his head so that his lips were brushing against hers, his tongue flicking out and running across her lower lip "Mmm"

"I thought you said you wanted chocolate?" her mouth curved into a smirk.

"Vanilla taste's good on you" Dean smirked back and George chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hold on" Dean murmured as he reached for her plate.

"Dean?"

"Shh" Dean placed a finger on her lips before dipping his thumb into the bowl and running it over her lips, she smiled understanding what he was doing.

George sucked his thumb into her mouth, curling her tongue around his thumb and lapping off all the excess ice cream. Dean moaned, gripping her hair with his other hand and roughly pulling her towards him. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and brought his own lips crashing down against hers. George arched against him, her tongue slipping into his mouth, she moaned when his tongue reached out and clashed against hers. The kiss was frantic, hot, sweaty and rough. Dean's hand slipped under her shirt, moaning when he found the lace of her bra, his other hand joining the frantic search for her bra clasp. George pulled her mouth away, kissing her way along his jawline until she reached his ear. Her tongue teased and caressed his ear.

"Do you know how hot it would be if you had a piercing?" she breathed out before biting down, hard, on his ear lobe.

"Kinky little Georgie aren't you?" he murmured into her neck, smiling triumphantly when her bra popped open. "Hah" he said, she squirmed as his breath tickled her neck, a slight giggle escaping her.

"Everything is kinky to you Dean"

"Hmm...Everything about you maybe. Honestly, when you're around the line between porn and reality gets a little blurred" Dean winked and flicked his tongue across her collarbone.

"Hanging out with me must be rather difficult for you then" George quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on her face as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Very. But it's worth it" Dean kissed her neck sloppily before dipping his tongue into the space between her breasts. She let out a shaky gasp and arched into him, she felt him smirk against her skin as his hands made her way to the hem of her shirt.

"Off" he whispered huskily into her ear, tugging harshly on her shirt.

George pulled her shirt off, and Dean's hands reached greedily forward, tugging her bra off and tossing it onto the floor lazily. He laid her down on the bed, stretching out on top of him, reaching for the plate of vanilla ice cream again. He tilted it carefully over her chest so that all the melted vanilla dripped out onto her creamy, smooth chest. He dripped the ice cream over her supple breasts, he then trailed a line all the way down to the waistband of her jeans. He lowered his head to one of her breasts, his swollen length throbbing against her thigh. George put two hands on his chest preventing him from going any further, Dean whined, his hot breath tickling her, making her smile.

"How come I have my shirt off and you don't?" she quirked an eyebrow and an amused smirk was carved into her face.

"You want my shirt off, baby?" Dean nibbled onto her ear.

"Uh-huh" she tugged on his shirt "Now" she pouted and Dean gave her a quick kiss before pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor next to her bra.

"Better?" he asked sucking on her collarbone.

"Much" she murmured.

Dean smirked and lowered his head once more, his tongue reached out and began lapping up all the ice cream from around her breasts. George let out another shaky gasp and arched up into his mouth, Dean sucked her hard nipple into his mouth, tugging on it roughly with his teeth before going over it with his tongue. George moaned, grabbed his hair and pressed his face against herself even more, Dean turned his attention to the other breast, giving it the same treatment before lapping up the rest of the ice cream, he noticed that she shaved off all her hair, he didn't come across a single strand. Dean made his way up to her face, kissing everywhere but her lips. When he was done he gazed down at George, her lust filled eyes gazing back.

"You know, it'll be my turn soon" George's voice was reduced to a husky whisper, she smirked "And I think chocolate will taste very good on you"

Dean grinned and brought his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**A/N **So yeah, too short, too much dialogue, not enough smut or description. But I promise the next chapter will be better, I'll explain everything and Georgiekins will have another dream thanks too all of my readers and PLEASE REVIEW. I know there are a lot of people reading (I get Story Alert emails all the time) but only about three (I think) have ever actually reviewed. Please, I need the constructive criticism heh.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

George lay awake in her bed that night, her mind kept drifting off to Dean, so much that she couldn't get any sleep. The fact that he had his arms around her and his face buried in her hair didn't help much either. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, no they didn't go all the way, but what they did do made her feel guilty as hell. She didn't know if Dean was feeling the same way, he sure as hell wasn't acting like it. Then again, she wasn't feeling too or acting too guilty a while ago either. She thought of Miranda Sorensen, she thought of how she flirted and flashed her thighs around Dean, she thought of how Dean tossed her a couple of smirks and had her in his lap, nibbling on his ear and whispering nonsense into his ear.

She thought of how it felt for her to watch him lead her to the bleachers, how hurt and angry she felt, how painful the emotions coursing through her body had felt. She also thought about how Dean's tongue felt on her breasts, how his mouth felt against hers, how good he tasted, she didn't think she had tasted anything so good, the perfect mix of beer, burgers and pie, it sounded disgusting but it tasted better than anything. Better than pie and peanut butter, better than the best burgers in the country.

What was scary was the familiarity of his taste, the familiarity of his kiss, of the feel of his body molded against hers, the feel of his chest under her hands, the searing heat of his ever present necklace against her sweaty skin. Everything about him was so familiar, scarily so. And then there was that dream, the one she had last night, she didn't have the same feeling as the other dream but it was so vivid and real it was almost as if she was actually in the dream, every time she remembered it she had to smile, no matter where she was. Hell, she managed to stay awake through History just by thinking about it. She felt him move behind her, he brushed away her hair, exposing her back and neck. She shivered slightly as he brushed his lips against the back of her neck and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder. He pulled off one of her bra straps with his teeth, she squirmed and rolled over, their eyes meeting. She smiled.

"Can't sleep?" his voice was low and husky, his breath whispered across her nose.

"Not really" George shook her head slightly.

"Is it me? Do you want me to go back home?" Dean sounded genuinely worried as he brushed aside a strand of hair from her face.

"No. No, please stay, I don't want you to leave" the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, Dean placed a small kiss there.

"What is it then?" Dean furrowed his brows, looking very worried now.

"Don't you feel, I dunno, guilty, I guess?" she felt foolish for asking, of course he didn't, she was sure he didn't.

"George." Dean paused, not sure how to go on "George, we didn't even have sex." he looked confused "You aren't going to go all preacher's daughter on me are you?"

"What? No no that's not what I meant."

"What the fuck are you talking about then?" Dean laughed weakly, blinking in confusion.

"I dunno, I just-you were with Sorensen a little while ago and I was supposed to be angry at you, I thought I was, but now I'm just mad at myself and-" he cut her off by giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"George, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about" he frowned slightly.

"Never mind" she sighed, then another thought occurred to her "Dean, do you act differently around me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how you act all Casanova around other girls?"

"I don't think Casanova would be the right word" George frowned at him "But, I get what you mean, yeah"

"Well, do you act differently around me? To get what you...need?" George was already regretting asking the question, and the fact that Dean was taking his time to answer made it even worse.

"No, I don't. I thought I would have to, when I first saw you, but really I don't act any different around you. To be honest sometimes I think I act more like myself around you than around my dad"

"How is your dad? Isn't he gonna notice you're gone?"

"I told him I was coming to see you. He can put two and two together" Dean smirked slightly.

"Dean, I hate to ask now, but uhm, about my mother-"

"I haven't forgotten, George. I need to talk to my dad first though, he doesn't like it when I do stuff like this without telling him." Dean smiled slightly, kissing her forehead softly.

"Thank you. And uhm, do you think you could take me with you, the next time you go on a hunt"

"It won't be fun George. All we do is stay in some motel room, do research, talk to some people and then take down the son of a bitch"

"I still wanna try it out though."

"You're smart George, you shouldn't even be considering living this kind of life. You should go to college and-"

"And what? Become a lawyer, live the high life? Dean, you should know as well as anyone that I don't agree with our justice system. Let alone be capable of working for it, do you have any idea how many people walk because of circumstantial evidence? And do you know how many people are put in jail because of some lying whore who has some influence over a prejudiced judge"

"Is this about your brother?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"You're damn right it is" George scowled slightly.

"What happened?"

"It isn't important. Point is, I really don't have any idea what else I can do. I want to help people, really, and if I have to do it illegally I'll do it. Besides, it's a little hard knowing about all this stuff and not being affected you know?" George gave him a sheepish smile and Dean nodded understandingly.

"Besides, it really can't be all that bad. You seem happy enough" George shrugged.

"Yeah, real happy" Dean snorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Seriously Dean, I bet you anything there are so many other children with two parents who have a house and stay in one state who are a lot more miserable than you are" George smiled weakly and Dean sighed, kissing her forehead.

"I think Sam's a lot more miserable than I am you know" Dean pouted slightly, a contemplative look on his face.

George remembered the dream she had, what Sam had been like. He hadn't been unhappy, but he hadn't been fully content either, that much was obvious. He had left the hunting life behind, gone to college, become a lawyer. George just couldn't comprehend how anyone could just leave a life like this, how could someone live a normal life knowing that people were dying every day and would continue to die until the evil son of a bitch was taken out. The Sam she knew now didn't seem like that kind of person, but people could change drastically over a short amount of time, George knew that better than anyone.

"Why do you say that?" George cocked an eyebrow.

"I just don't think he's happy. The kid's really smart, probably wants to go to college when he graduates from high school, but I know dad won't let him. Even now he'd rather do homework than listen to dad explaining to me about what we're hunting next. He pays attention, sure, probably more than I do, but I can tell he doesn't want to. And he and dad are always arguing, god, I just-I worry about him sometimes" Dean sighed, brotherly worry etched into his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll make the best decision for himself Dean. You never know, maybe going to college would be better for Sam then staying with you guys, it'll make him look at things in a different perspective, maybe he'll meet someone that'll show him how lucky he is to have you guys and realize he belongs with you." George smiled

"What if it doesn't? What if he decides to stay and become some hot-shot lawyer?"

"Would that be so bad? As long as he's happy, does it really matter what he's doing?"

"It's not that simple George"

"Nothing is" George gave him a sheepish smile and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks for trying George"

"You're welcome" she smiled warmly and nuzzled into his chest, the heat of his necklace comforting against her cold cheek.

**

Dean was in all of George's classes, save the advanced math, because of John's initial plan, whether or not it was effective was a matter of opinion. Dean believed that there was no point considering George was now _asking _them to salt and burn her mother's body, but if John wanted to believe it would do some good he was free to go ahead and do so. He was sure that George noticed, but so far she hadn't even mentioned it. Dean was determined to make it up to George and her friends at lunch, he didn't even make eye contact with any of the people, not even Miranda. What he did keep his eyes on was the back of George's head, or her exposed neck to be specific. Her heavy tan was starting to wear off now but she still looked as hot as she normally did. Dean's eyes roamed over the back of her neck, think about the way the cool metal chain around her neck felt between his teeth, his eyes roamed lower, a small pout appearing on his lips when he realized that she was slouched too low for him to see anything else.

Dean frowned, he was bored and it was Latin class so actually listening to what the teacher was rambling about was out of the question. Latin was always the most boring class, in every school he's been to the one class he never had trouble with was Latin. He already knew the basics so he didn't even have to bother listening at the beginning of the year. Just as he was getting ready to drift off into a little nap the teacher, Mr. Eckley something or other, called on him.

"Mr. Winchester, how would you read this word?" Mr. Eckley wrote _caelum_ on the board and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean read it, pronouncing the c like ch and the ae like the long e.

"Mr. Winchester are you Catholic?" Mr. Eckley surveyed Dean with suspicious eyes.

"No"

"Why did you use Ecclesiastical Latin to pronounce the word? The Latin taught in most schools is something called Classical Latin. What you used is the one that is exclusive to the Roman Catholic Church, usually used in exorcisms." Dean blinked at this statement and was just getting ready to respond when the bell rang, he sighed outwardly and stood up, gathering his books in his arms and throwing George a smirk.

"Christo" Dean muttered as he passed Mr. Eckley's desk, and watching him flinch out of the corner of his eye, Dean scowled but hurried out of the classroom.

"Dean" George called after him as he rushed out of the classroom, he turned around just in time to catch Mr. Eckley glaring at the back of George's head murderously.

Dean placed a protective arm around her shoulders and dragged her out of the classroom, returning her questioningly confused look with a stony silence. Dean didn't let go of her, even when they were out in the hallway, he lowered his arm so that it encircled her stonewashed, denim clad waist. He squeezed her waist gently and steered her away from the classroom.

"Dean" she hissed "what's going on?"

"Not here" Dean whispered into her ear, then kissed it gently, he was plagued by the feeling of being watched, and he didn't like it.

They slipped into a janitor's closet, Dean closed the door behind them quietly while George turned the light on. She flipped a bucket over and sat down on it while Dean locked the door and sat down on some plastic boxes.

"If this is your way of telling me you want to do it I think your ladies man skills are getting a little rusty" George cocked an eyebrow at Dean, giving him an amused look.

"No no it's the Latin teacher."

"Mr. Eckley? You're angry at him for calling you out on your sucky Latin pronunciation so you bring me here? Wow, that's a solution"

"First of all, my Latin isn't sucky, if you tried reading an exorcism any other way you'd get a big fat load of demon ass-kicking. Second, it isn't that, the son of a bitch is _possessed_"

"Possessed? Like, by a demon? How do you know?"

"He flinched when I said Christo"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, point is he's a demon I saw him giving you this look, like he seriously wanted to kill you or something"

"Why would a demon-" George paused, a dawning look passed across her face "What do demons look like?"

"They don't have a shape really, just black smoke. That's why they need to posses humans"

"So, physically, if someone was possessed by a demon they wouldn't look any different?"

"Well, their eyes would turn black, but they don't walk around like that, they control it"

"Eyes turn black?" George blinked, a strange look on her face, almost like she was struggling for air.

"George? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, peachy" George blinked and then rubbed her forehead.

"So what do we do?"

"_You_ do nothing, _I _go to my dad and ask for his holy water, my stash ran out"

"I'm not just gonna sit around on my ass dammit, you're going to let me help, you hear?"

"George, can we talk about this later please?"

"Fine." "What'd you waste your holy water on?"

"Protection stuff"

"Protection?"

"Yeah, what'd you think I was doing when you were taking a shower?" Dean smirked and George cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to find a dead rat hanging from the back of my door or anything right?"

"Dead rats are only used in Black Magic George" Dean shook his head and George pouted.

"You shouldn't do that. Kinda makes me want to do this" Dean smirked and leaned forward, biting down on her protruding lower lip, and George swiped her tongue across his upper lip as a response.

There was a loud banging on the door, causing them to spring apart and knock over a bunch of cleaning supplies. Dean reached over and unlocked the door, slipping out quickly.

"Damn kids, why can't y'all let me do my damn job"

"Sorry Mr. Hinley"

"Ah that's okay sweetheart, I was wondering when you'd get yourself a boyfriend" Mr. Hinley eyed Dean from top to bottom before pushing in his cart.

"What can I say? I'm well liked" George gave Dean a sheepish, modest smile and Dean shook his head before draping his arm across her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"We've got Biology"

* * *

**A/N **Like it or hate it please please review. I'll get into Dean's head a little more in the next chapter, and yes I am aware that Alistair has eyes like Lilith, no, it wasn't a mistake on my part. They've postponed school for two weeks (swine flu) so I'll have a lot of time on my hands :D


	16. Chapter Fifteen

George stood over her mother's open grave, the flickering flame engulfing her mother's body reflected in her eyes, in her hands were a book of matches and a can of kerosene and on the ground beside her was a canister of salt. Dean was on her left and John and Sam were on her right, the two of them gazing at the burning corpse while Dean stared at George's illuminated, tear streaked face. Dean wrapped his arm around George's shoulders and steered her away to the car.

"C'mon George, Sam and dad can fill the grave back up"

"I'm fine Dean" George hiccuped and squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

Dean hated seeing George like this, it made him feel guilty as hell, made him feel like he wasn't doing enough to protect her. He hated it though, he hated feeling like he had a responsibility towards her, and he knew that if she found out she would probably be very pissed about it. On other occasions it was actually a small comfort, after all the only other people he felt like he had an automatic obligation towards were Dad and Sammy, and it was comforting to know that he at least had it in him to feel passionately about a person who wasn't family, it was actually nice to think of George as family. He knew it was something right out of a cheesy romance novel but it made him feel warm inside, not only the thought of marrying George but the thought of settling down and actually having a future which wasn't lonely and didn't consist of hunting. He loved hunting and sleeping around but sometimes he liked to believe that there was some way he could have a happy future, not that he was unhappy now, and it seemed like George was his only way out. When he was with her he was capable of forgetting everything to do with hunting, he forgot all the other girls, and all his mind was able of focusing on was her lean body, her fiery red hair, the green of her eyes and her intoxicating scent.

"Did you, uhm, tell your dad about Mr. Eckley?" They had gotten to the car, George was sitting in the front seat facing the open door while Dean had his arm on the roof of the car, his forehead resting on his arm and he gazed down at her through worried eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to exorcise him after school tomorrow"

"Can I help, or watch, or something?"

"Don't you have to pick your brothers up?"

"I can swap chores with Micah" she shrugged "Besides, they can always walk home alone or go to one of their friends' houses or something. Dad will understand"

"You haven't told your dad anything right?"

"No, but I have a feeling he knows something's up. I mean he gave me this right?" George pulled out her necklace from beneath many folds of clothing and fingered it fondly.

"True." Dean gestured for George to move over and let him sit, she ended up sitting in his lap after realizing that the seat wasn't wide enough for both of them to sit side by side. "You seem to like this" Dean smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"You're comfortable to sit on" she smiled and rested her head against his "I'm exhausted" she murmured.

"You should have let us do the digging"

"It's my mother's body Dean, my responsibility" she frowned even though he couldn't see it, and Dean sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with her.

**

George threw herself down onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. Her body was aching all over, her arms, her legs, even her ass. Maybe she shouldn't have worked so hard, but she couldn't just stand around and watch Dean and John digging up her mother's grave. It was her fault they were there, her fault they were digging up graves in the middle of the night, the least she could do is help out, even if it meant her body would ache all over afterwards.

She stared up at the ceiling of her room, trying to erase the image of her mother burning up in a coffin, trying to forget the way she drenched her mother with kerosene and salt, and the way she lit the match and dropped it into the open grave. She shuddered and closed her eyes, forcing herself to remember that it was for her mother's sake, that if she hadn't done it her mother would still be roaming the halls of the house across the street all alone with no one to talk to and no way of making her presence known. It must be terrible, being confined to a single area, having your freedom stripped from you in such a crude way. George firmly believed that death was supposed to give you peace, she wasn't a firm believer in god or heaven or hell, but she knew that dying was probably better than living in a wretched, polluted world.

She dragged herself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, stripping along the way. She filled up the tub and lowered her body into the hot water, relaxing her muscles and closing her eyes, letting out a long sigh of relief. Her mind wandered to Dean again, she smiled as she remembered what he had done at lunch today. They had sat down at their regular table, Ash had brought a book with him, Zack and Erin had their walkmans, and Xander had his sketchbook and drawing supplies. George knew that this was their way of coping with the horror of sitting with the jocks and cheerleaders, yesterday all the cheerleader's had talked about was the upcoming sale at the mall and the jocks were having a milk drinking contest, and whoever lost had to recieve a wet willy by the winner. What was worse was that they all kept throwing glances at Dean and giggling, George caught Erin and Xander mimicking them and Zack pretending to gag, Dean had obviously caught this too because he was holding in laughter most of the time.

_Jean and her posse approached the table, Erin and Xander let out a groan, Ash buried himself in his book, and Zack just blinked boredly and took out his walkman. _

_"Hi Dean" she said in a high pitched voice. _

_"Hi" he said, his voice lacking enthusiasm. _

_"You know" she dropped herself down onto his lap and smirked slightly "Miranda says you gave her quite the show yesterday" _

_"What?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, a confused look on her face. _

_"She says it was the best she's ever had" _

_"What are you talking about?" Dean's confusion seemed to have increased._

_"Oh Dean you don't have to act like you don't know, don't worry I'm not mad at you" Jean winked and teased his ear with her tongue, Dean jerked away from her and placed his hand on the waistband of his jeans, right between his knife and gun. _

_She smiled, obviously mistaking this as a good thing, and pulled out a chair, she picked up the backpack which had been on the chair and held it up. _

_"Which loser put their bag on my chair?"_

_"That would be me" Dean said coolly. _

_"Well, could you please take it?" she gave him a sweet smile._

_"Nope, I put it there, and that's where it's going to stay" Dean smiled pleasantly at her, while Jean narrowed her eyes in his direction. _

_She moved to the next chair, finding a couple of books stacked on the seat, she growled and moved to the next and the next. Finally, after she had pulled out all of the chairs around the table, she walked off with the rest of her cheerleader friends following in her wake. George spun around to face Dean, a childish grin on her face. _

_"You owe me" Dean said giving her a slightly cynical look and popping a spoon of chocolate pudding into his mouth "I was this close to fucking her" Dean put his finger and thumb together. _

_"On the contrary, I don't owe you anything. Now, we're even" she smiled and winked, her eyes trailing over the spoon in the chocolate pudding, and then went into a long discussion with Xander on the best way to erase charcoal._

She smiled to herself, she was grateful to him, if he hadn't done what he had done they would have had to endure another long lunch with the biggest airheads in Kansas, she often said that they belonged in California, living their lives on the beaches of Los Angeles, not torturing high school students in Kansas. She reached for her razor, then decided that she was too lazy to shave right then and there, so she closed her eyes once more and was fast asleep after a couple of seconds.

**

Dean and George had agreed to go to school together that morning, George had asked Erin to come but he just muttered something about not being physically capable of waking up so early and scowled at the ground. George cocked an eyebrow but made no other visible reaction to this strange behavior, Dean caught them arguing in hushed tones afterwards but he got the feeling that if he had asked what was going on he wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway. Sam was excited about going to school with Keith and Josh that day, so excited that he woke up and hour early and made Dean wake up fifteen minutes later. He was a little worried about Sam, he seemed so happy about having friends and about staying in the same place for so long, but Dean knew that this wouldn't last, and even though he was happy about having George too, he wouldn't let himself get too worked up in fear of having his heart crushed when they left and never came back. He wanted to tell Sam to do the same, but he knew he would never understand. Josh, Keith and Emerson ran out of their house, laughter apparent on their faces, they exchanged greetings with Sam and started tugging him along the sidewalk.

"Where's George?" Dean asked.

"Oh, she fell asleep in the bathtub and woke up late" this caused the three of them to burst into another fit of laughter.

"We should wait for her then"

"Come on, we aren't little kids. We can go to school by ourselves"

"Actually you are-"

"I told you to wait you little shits" George growled, exiting the house.

She was wearing a black hat, a black hooded jacket and a pair of faded jeans. Her hair was still wet and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, she yawned as she approached the group and kicked Dean's foot gently.

"Morning"

"Rough night?" Dean cocked an eyebrow and smirked, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up" she shoved him before threading her arm through his and began walking towards the school, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, her body going slightly limp.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Dean raised an eyebrow and amused smile creeping up onto his face.

"Would you?" she yawned and nuzzled into his arm and he chuckled.

Dean could feel the heat of her body against him, and her wet hair was making his jacket a little damp. He didn't mind though, it felt a little nice, he didn't know what having a girlfriend felt like but if he had to guess he'd say it would probably feel like this. And even though he wasn't big on the commitment front he had to admit it felt very nice, but maybe that was only because it was George, he didn't know and in all honesty, as long as the feeling was there, he couldn't care less. She started humming, it took Dean a while to place the song but he eventually identified it as _I Put A Spell On You _by Creedence Clearwater, he snorted and wrapped his arm around her shoudlers and she leaned into him, burying her head in the crook of his arm.

"I put a spell on you, because your mine" Dean sung in her ear, George smiled.

"You better stop the things that you're doing." She sung back.

"I said 'Watch out!' I ain't lyin', yeah!" they sung together "I ain't gonna take none of your foolin around; I ain't gonna take none of your puttin' me down; I put a spell on you, because your mine. All right!"

"You have a pretty decent singing voice Winchester" she smiled up at him.

"Back at you Fogerty" He smirked.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N **Ah sorry for the long wait! School's really taken it's toll on me, it totally sucks out loud. Anyway hope you like this chapter, I don't like it too much, I don't think I put in enough detail D: Anyway enjoy!

* * *

They had a pop quiz in English today, fortunately for Dean George had read the book they were supposed to have read over the Summer and he was able to copy her answers. The trick to cheating, he learned, was altering your answers so that it looked like they were your own, but still kept enough of the original answer to make it correct. George cornered him after class and scolded him for cheating, then made sure he had altered the answers enough so that she wouldn't be caught for letting him cheat off her.

Once the bell rang Dean exited the classroom with George and pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him, he led her to the back of the room and sat down on a table, pulling her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck and his tongue flicked across the underside of her ear.

"I'm starting to like this you know"

"Why are we here?" she asked, moving her head away from his mouth and turning slightly to look him in the eyes.

"You said you want to help with the exorcism right?" Dean quirked a questioning eyebrow and she nodded. "Well we need to wait, we can't just do it in plain daylight in front of everyone" she sighed slightly and his lips quirked into a slight smirk "We don't have much to do until then"

"Let's go sit in the bleachers, we can finish our homework" George smiled and Dean frowned, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows "Please?" she pouted, giving Dean a look of complete innocence.

"Fine" he sighed and she grinned, tugging him up to a standing position.

She latched onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, Dean kissed her ear lobe and then moved up to her hair, he kissed it but all he really wanted to do was breathe in her intoxicating scent. George grinned and stood on her toes, bringing her mouth near his ear, she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth and then dragged it through her teeth.

"Is smelling me a habit of yours Winchester?" she smirked slightly and Dean grinned.

"No. But I sure as hell would like to make it one" he smirked and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

She smiled slightly and nuzzled into him, her insides filling up with a pleasant feeling and her stomach churning in a million different directions. He kissed her neck and then ran his tongue along her collarbone before pulling his arm out of her grasp and wrapping it around her shoulders. They sat outside in the bleachers for an hour, George working on her homework and Dean watching the soccer practice, once practice ended they picked Sam up and George rushed off to find Mr. Eckley while Sam and Dean hurried off to the library to set their plan in action.

George approached the classroom door tentatively, she knocked and then opened the door carefully.

"Mr. Eckley? Are you still here?" She poked her head inside the classroom cautiously, her heart drumming loudly in her ears.

"Yes Ms. Reynolds? Do you need something?"

"Oh well, I was reading this book in the library and I found this phrase that I couldn't really understand, I went through a dozen books but I just couldn't translate it, so I was hoping you could help me?"

"Of course. Do you have the book?"

"No, Mr. James wouldn't let me check it out" George pouted and gave him an innocently pleading look "Please Mr. Eckley, I know you're busy, but I'd really appreciate it if you helped me"

He sighed and stood up, pushing his glasses up against his nose and walking around his desk and to the door he nodded stiffly at her and she grinned, holding the door for him and leading him to the library. He followed her to a table in the back of the library where a Latin book was lying open in the center of the table, he sat down and pulled the book towards him.

"Now, where is this phrase?" No response "Ms. Reynolds?" Mr. Eckley glanced up.

George was standing there, just outside the perimeter of the table, her body shaking all over as she glared daggers at Mr. Eckley.

"Get the fuck out of my teacher you demonic son of a bitch!" she growled, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits when Mr. Eckley grinned, his eyes turning black.

"And why would I want to do that? He's so warm" It stepped closer to her. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl you know" he grinned wickedly "You've grown since then" it's eyes roamed over her chest, her curves, her legs, and then flitted back up to her face "You've grown into a beautiful woman if you don't mind me saying so" It licked it's lips.

"How long have you been in Mr. Eckley?" George began to circle the table, her eyes locked on it's the whole time.

"Oh, for quite a while now. I've been watching you" It grinned and winked at her playfully. "I would never hurt you though, that's against the rules" it pouted.

"What do you want?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer"

"GET OUT!" George yelled, her muscles tensing and her fists clenching, she glared at Mr. Eckley, her breath coming out short gasps "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE" she began to sob and hiccup, the anger on her face dripping from every word.

She felt like her head was about to explode, as if something had gotten inside of her and was pounding against the sides of her skull, her whole body had gone numb with pain, and a surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins. She felt angry at the demon, frustrated at the secrets being kept from her, annoyed that she was being treated like a child and she felt like something had invaded her head, like there was something trying to push its way in and impose itself on her soul. She dropped down to her knees, shoving her hands into her hair and pushing down hard against her skull, a fistful of hair clenched in each of her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth together breathing in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

Dean rushed out from behind a bookcase, his shotgun raised and at the ready, Sam followed closely behind with a flask of holy water in one hand and a book of exorcisms in the other. Dean rushed over to George's side, swearing under his breath and glaring at the demon. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her face into his chest, stroking her hair reassuringly with one hand and pointing his gun at the demon with the other.

"What are you doing to her you motherfucking bastard?"

"Me? Nothing" it blinked, tilting it's head to one side and grinning "What have _you _done to her? Nothing...holy I presume" it smirked and cocked a suggestive eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean stood up, pulling George up with her as he backed away to stand behind Sam, his gun still pointed at the demon.

Sam threw the holy water in its face and then began to read the exorcism, he only paused to take a breath and soon it began to choke out black smoke, grabbing Mr. Eckley's neck as it began to stumble around, its entire body shaking from the effort it was making to stay inside the meat suit. Sam persisted and Dean didn't lower his gun for a single second, though he kept a firm hold around George's shoulders, helping her stay up.

George had her face buried in Dean's chest, she was panting heavily, the invader was still trying to push its way into her head but the pressure was diminishing slightly. She grit her teeth, trying to keep herself from yelling. She could hear the thing screaming and yelling, using Mr. Eckley's body to do so. As the thing in Mr. Eckley screamed the thing inside of her seemed to be pleased, it stopped trying to hurt her and slowly the pain in her head started to go away. She felt the urge to grin, her insides exploding with happiness, and she giggled into Dean's chest quietly, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to prevent her grin from turning into a full scale laugh.

"George" Dean whispered into her hair, rubbing her arm affectionately. "George, it's okay"

She knew it was okay, she knew because she was now so filled with happiness she felt like she could jump for joy and kiss Dean until her lips chapped. Unfortunately she couldn't do either or Sam and Dean would probably think she was a nutcase, so she carefully pulled herself away, wiping the tears that had dried on her cheeks, and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled and turned her attention to Mr. Eckley, he had collapsed on the floor, but he was breathing and he was alive.

They rushed over to his side, George rolled him over and pushed some of his damp hair away from his face. Sam checked for a pulse and then rushed off to get a wet towel and some water.

"Mr. Eckley?' George called out worriedly, chewing at her lip "Mr. Eckley are you okay?"

"George?" he croaked. "Wussgoinon?" he bolted up into a sitting position, looking around wildly for some sort of clue as to what was happening to him.

"Dunno, we just found you here, Mr. Eckley, are you okay?" Dean helped him get to his feet and then pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

"Found me?" he echoed while glancing out at the window, an odd look on his face. "How long have I been here?"

"We don't know Mr. Eckley, we just walked in and found you lying here." George furrowed her brows "What do you last remember?"

"Oh well, I was grading some papers in the classroom and then...nothing" he looked confused and he furrowed his brow, a small frown appearing on his lips.

"Maybe you should go home? Get some rest" George smiled reassuringly at him.

Sam showed up, a wet towel in his hand, and handed it to Mr. Eckley.

"You should put this on your forehead, sir. It'll help" Sam smiled and Mr. Eckley took the towel, dropping his head back and dabbing his forehead with it.

"Thank you. I think I'll be going home now" Mr. Eckley stood up, gave them one last strange look, and walked out of the library.

"Will he be okay?" George bit her lip worriedly.

"He should be, he obviously just thinks it was a dream or something" Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on we should go home. Get your stuff Sammy"

**

"Dean?" Sam stood in the doorway of his bedroom, wearing pajamas and his wet hair plastered across his face.

"Yeah?" Dean glanced up at Sam, his hands still cleaning his gun absentmindedly. "Something wrong?" he furrowed his brow when he noticed the strange look on Sam's face.

"Well, Dean, don't you think it's a little weird?" Sam stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What is?"

"How dad just keeps leaving us alone. I'm sure you've noticed it Dean, and tonight, he's never let us do an exorcism alone before"

"Maybe he's just...starting to trust us a little more" Dean shrugged, looking indifferent "Really, I don't know why you care Sam. You're always complaining about how Dad treats us like children and then when he finally does leave us alone you start complaining about that too?"

"I'm not complaining" Sam glared defiantly "I'm just saying it's a little weird that he's treating us so differently all of a sudden"

"Just go to sleep Sam, and stop worrying about it. I'm sure dad has a good reason for everything he does" Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam, frowning ever so slightly.

"Fine. By the way I heard that there was a like a dance going on at your school or something?"

"So?"

"So, are you going to ask George to go with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean snorted slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Please Dean, you guys were practically playing tonsil hockey in the hospital, and all you ever do is flirt with her and stare at her boobs" Sam rolled his eyes and Dean blinked, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair.

"Sam, you never allowed to say that again. Ever, understand?"

"Dean-"

"Go away"

"Fine!" Sam yelled and stomped out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, he went back to cleaning his gun. He was doing it to keep his hands busy, his thoughts wandering off to George. He knew about the dance, of course, no one at school couldn't know. They probably chopped down a whole forest to make all the posters and flyers which were practically coating the hallways. He was also getting half a dozen anonymous love letters and girls kept batting their eyelashes at him when he walked to and from class. He had honestly considered taking George, but he knew how much she hated that dance, and he was pretty sure she didn't even own a dress. He had been to plenty of dances before, borrowing his dad's tux for most of them, and he usually found them incredibly boring, especially the dancing part. Despite all of that he still wanted to take George, just to see what it would feel like, and he had to admit the idea of dancing with her seemed pretty appealing, especially if she was wearing one of those strapless dresses that you couldn't wear any underwear with.

Dean smiled slightly and glanced out his window, the light was turned off in George's room, but he could see a faint silhouette of her sleeping form. He frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought of the danger he was putting her in. He didn't like it, and he didn't like the way the damned demon was looking at her either. He didn't know what it did to her but it shook her up pretty bad. He took her all the way up to her room and held her until she fell asleep, she didn't talk the entire time and her face was pale and clammy. He wanted to hold her and protect her as long as he was capable of doing so but he knew that the idea was completely unrealistic. He tried to think of ways for it to work but beyond dragging her around with him wherever he went there really was no solution. He sighed in vexation and put his gun back together, throwing himself down onto the bed and closing his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep.


	18. THE END

**Okay, so I really have no muse for this story, I can't think of anything to write and yeah. I had an idea for the story, but right now I just can't bring myself to complete it. So basically I'm giving up (which I think is the right thing to do after months of not uploading) **

**I don't know, in the offchance that I get my muse back I'll probably just write a summary of the overall plot and post it as the final chapter. I may update with short George/Dean drabbles and what not (shorter stuff I wrote ages ago but couldn't fit into any of the current chapters) but for now I'm just going to leave it the way it is. Sorry to anyone who was actually following/reading this story. **


End file.
